Under Pressure
by haze1982
Summary: Remus is pressured over all his Prefect duties and has a moment of mischief with Severus. Dumbledore interrupts the fun. Rated M for future Consensual M/M spanking. RL/SS/AD(Mentor/Father Figure). Marauder era 5th year. Pranks, Punishment, Revenge. What happens if SS believes RL is being abused?
1. Under Pressure

_**Under Pressure**_

_**Warnings/Disclaimers/Summary:**_

_**Remus is starting to feel worn down over all his Prefect duties and has a moment of self indulged mischief with Severus. However, Dumbledore interrupts the fun...**_

_**I don't own the characters-it'd be nice if I did. **_

_**Warnings: None in this chapter but possible M/M spanking in upcoming ones**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOO OOOOO**_

Remus strolled through the courtyard to make his way to the library to work on his assignments. He nervously chewed his lip as he realized he had spent less time being a teenager and more time being a responsible "young man". It was his fifth year and half of it was already gone. He had experienced a lot of changes this term.

He had shot to over six feet tall, he had been promoted to Prefect, and he had spent so much time ensuring that every job he had been assigned was done proper. He hadn't pulled a single prank. He still didn't have the heart to stand up to his mates.

He sat in the corner of the library by himself as he read over his Transfiguration book. He pulled his eyes away from it for a moment and rested the back of his head on the wall. He tried to be as mature as possible but the pressure was starting to get to him. He had to do something juvenile-crazy-and soon or he knew for sure he'd lose his mind.

He shut his eyes and sighed a little too loud. Severus glared at him and put a finger to his lips to hush the werewolf. The very audible reprimand forced him to open his eyes and Remus looked over at him. He crossed his eyes towards the Slytherin and mockingly put his fingers up to his own lips. Severus snarled at him and Remus stood up as he gathered his books.

He muttered as he walked past the boy, "Greasy bat."

Severus cocked his head to the side, "What did you just say?"

"Bugger off," Remus said as he kept walking.

Severus slammed his books shut and left them on the library's table as he chased after the other boy. As they got out into the hallway, Severus put his hand on Remus' shoulder which forced him to turn around.

"No. I won't bugger off. What did you call me?"

Remus sighed and side stepped Severus, "Go away."

Severus looked up at Remus and took out his wand, "I'm tired of you and your friends bullying me."

"For Merlin's sake, will you go the hell away?" Remus looked at Snape's wand and shook his head. This day was just getting better.

Severus flicked his wand and caused Remus to drop his books. There were no other students in the hallway and Remus clenched his jaw.

He brought a hand up to rub the bridge of his nose and cleared his throat, "Snape. I'm sorry, okay? I'm having a bad day and I don't want to do this right now. Go back and study your little potions."

Remus shook his head as he bent over to pick up his books. Snape flicked his wand again, forcing the books to slide away from Lupin.

"No, Lupin. It ends today."

"I'm not playing, Snape."

"Nor am I."

Lupin rolled his eyes and approached his books. Again, Snape made them slide from him.

"Damn it, you greasy bat. Knock it off!"

"There. That's what you called me."

"Yes, that's what I called you," Remus imitated Snape's voice.

Remus had enough and reached in his back pocket to withdraw his wand. He lifted it and pointed it directly at Snape, his hand trembling for a moment. Then, he felt a mischievous grin forming his lips He titled his head to the side and winked at Snape as he stood on the staircase. He flicked his wand at the stairs Snape was standing on and uttered the incantation, "_Glisseo!" _

He chuckled as Snape slid down the stairs and landed at the bottom with a thud. Snape stood up enraged. Remus didn't give him a opportunity and whispered another incantation turning his clothes and hair bright pink. He started giggling like a mad man as Severus' cheeks started turning crimson.

Snape rose his wand towards Lupin and said his own incantation. Remus' eyes went cross eyed as he noticed Snape made his nose grow incredibly large.

"Oh you are going to pay for that Snivellus!"

Remus lifted is wand and shouted, "_Expelliarmus!"_ Then he aimed his wand towards the once dark haired boy. Despite the fact his target was hot pink, he managed to miss his next spell as Snape ducked away to retrieve his wand. Around the corner, Dumbledore came walking through and saw the two boys dueling.

In general, the Headmaster's voice was soft spoken but he stood between the two students with his hands raised and ordered, "Stop this nonsense right now!"

At the same time, Remus and Severus aimed their next spell which contacted Dumbledore. Remus' eyes were nearly bugged out of their sockets and Snape rose to his feet quickly looking in terror at the Headmaster. Dumbledore was the victim of both the immobulus charm and his nose was growing at an alarming rate.

"Oh, Merlin. What have we done?" Remus whispered softly.

"I think we just-immobilized the Headmaster-and gave him a really big nose," Snape swallowed hard.

"Well, I'd think that's obvious. We have to undo it."

"You undo it."

"Look, we'll do it together. On the count of three. Then we'll run," Remus said.

They both lifted their wands and quickly undid the spells to free him. Remus looked at Snape and mouthed to him, "Run!" Snape nodded. They both turned heel to make a hasty retreat but Dumbledore's voice boomed, "Stop. Right. There."

Remus stopped dead still in the process of being bent over to grab his books. Snape had almost got his hand on the door to go back into the library. It almost appeared that they were hit with the Immobulus.

"What in the name of Merlin has gotten into you two?" he looked back and forth between the two boys. "Stand in front of me right now."

Severus and Remus sighed and took in a deep breath as they returned in front of the Headmaster. Dumbledore shook his head as he looked at the hot pink Slytherin and the giant nose of Remus. He shook his hand as he rose is wand and put both the boys back to their normal state. They each whispered their thanks.

"I am highly disappointed in you two. You are both aware that you are to not have unsupervised duels. You're both fifth years and are very intelligent. You both are acting like eight year old muggles!"

Remus bowed his head and looked at his hand me down shoes as he winced, "I'm sorry, Sir."

"Sorry, Headmaster," Snape replied as he clenched his jaw.

"What were you two boys thinking?"

"He started it," Snape said.

"I did not. I told you to bugger off-"

"And now you're swearing in my presence. Hardly the correct behavior of a fifth year or of a Prefect, Mr. Lupin."

Remus winced and sighed, "Sorry."

"I don't know what's gotten into you but we will sort this out tonight. I want you both in my office at 8:30 sharp tonight."

They both nodded, "Yes, Headmaster."

Dumbledore shook his head as he walked off and left the two students behind. Snape glared at Lupin and the light brown haired boy returned the sentiment. He batted his eyes at Severus before he turned around to gather his books, "See you tonight, Snivellus."

Snape slammed the door to the library and mumbled to himself.

**_TBC~~~_ **

**_OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO_ **

**_A/N: Will be updating very soon. It's storming a bit here so wanted to go ahead and post the first part before the lights go out. Hope you enjoy! _**


	2. Let Loose

_**Let Loose**_

_**Warnings/Disclaimers/Summary:**_

_**Remus is getting ready for lunch on a quiet Saturday with his mates. He makes a decision-if he's going to get in trouble on a Saturday night, he might as well make it worth it. **_

_**No spanking yet..but after this chapter-I don't see how it's avoidable. **_

_**And, of course, I don't own these lovely characters. It's a pity. They're so much fun to play with. **_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo oooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO oooooooooooo**_

Remus was more than likely having a mid life _teen_ crisis. It certainly seemed that way. He had just been told off by his Headmaster and thought that spending a Saturday night with him and Snape wasn't ideal. He went to his dorm room and threw his books on the bed with a heavy sigh. He walked over to the mirror and looked to the right and saw where he'd pierced his left ear over the holiday break for Christmas. He picked up the hoop earring and slipped it into the hole and messed up his hair a bit. He smirked to himself as he thought that probably no one even had realized this.

He threw off his robes and decided to get into something a bit more comfortable. He looked through his closet and pulled out an old ripped pair of denim jeans and a maroon hoodie. At least Saturdays he could dress however he felt and he was overdue. He'd spent all year dressing prim and proper. He thought if he was going to get in trouble, he better make it worth it and this lunch may be one of the best. He smiled as he slipped his wand in the front pocket of his hoodie.

Glancing up the clock, he noticed it was nearly lunch time so he padded off to the Great Hall to join his mates. He sauntered into the room with a sense of a carefree nature about him as he slid to sit beside Padfoot. The other three Marauders looked at him and arched their eyebrows at him. Well, Prongs and Padfoot did since Wormtail was increasingly intense on his plate full of food. Prongs curled his lip and nudged Peter with his elbow.

"Hey. You almost made me drop my foo-" he started to complain but James nodded towards Remus. Sirius looked over at Remus and his jaw dropped open. He reached his hand forward and put his fingers under Remus' chin, tilting Mooney's head to the side and saw the shiny silver earring.

"When did you get that?"

"Over the holiday break," Remus said as he started filling his plate.

Sirius nodded in approval, "I like it. Gives you a kind of an edge. And what's with the new clothes?"

"They're hardly new, Padfoot. I just wanted to be more at ease today. Especially after this morning."

"What happened this morning?"

"Oh, just got in a bit of a duel with Snivellus," he replied as he pointed his fork towards the Slytherin.

"Really?" all three of them looked shocked.

Remus nodded and a cheeky little grin crossed his lips.

"What did you do, Remmy?" Sirius was the only one that was really allowed to call him that.

Remus shrugged, "Turned him pink and made him fall down some stairs."

James eyes brightened, "Excellent work, mate. You want to do a prank tonight? It's Saturday."

The disheveled Prefect shook his head, "Can't. Got a date in Dumbledore's office tonight. He caught us _and_ he got caught in the crossfire, actually."

"What?" Sirius rested his cheek on the back of his hand.

Remus nodded, "Yeah. Snape and I cast a spell at the same time Dumbledore got in the middle of it. He was hit with the Immobulus spell from Snape and I tried to enlarge Snape's nose. Unfortunately, it hit the Headmaster. I reckon he's going to hit me with loads of detentions."

The boys looked up at the Headmaster and then back at Remus. They couldn't believe their ears. Ever since their fifth year started, Remus had been adamant about not causing trouble. They were shocked but highly impressed by their Werewolf mate.

"I would have really have liked to have seen Snape hot pink," Peter said between bites.

Remus looked over at Snape and started to chuckle, "It was really quite worth it. Should have seen him fall smack on his ass."

Snape heard the boys as they were none to quiet about their friend's morning. He glared at Lupin. Lupin saw Snape glaring and he smiled as charmingly as he could with his mouth full of sparkly white teeth.

Snape's face was starting to turn red as his temper rose. He mouthed to Remus, "Laugh it up, you git."

Remus arched his brow and stood up, "Bring it, greasy bat." He didn't mouth his words, he was reasonably audible. Peter, Sirius, and James didn't know what to say but they stood up with Remus.

"Don't worry, I got this," Remus said as he stood up and stepped up on his bench and on top of the table. He pulled his wand out of his hoodie and walked across the table to get a good aim at Snape. Snape's eyes widened as he ducked under his table.

"Oh, come on, Snapey. Don't be a wimp."

Snape growled and stood up with his wand drawn. The Professors hadn't been paying attention until Remus used the appropriate charm to elevate a giant chocolate cake towards Snape, plowing it directly in the boy's face.

"Chocolate will make you feel better, Snape!"

The Marauders doubled over in laughter at their mate and at Snape. Quickly, Snape wiped the cake out of his face and elevated a giant pot of pasta. He sent it over to Remus and dropped it on top of his head. Spaghetti noodles covered the boy's head and the Slytherin's started laughing.

Remus rose his fingers up to his hair and pulled the pasta apart to see. He tossed it from his hair and looked around the Great Hall as he yelled, "FOOD FIGHT!"

He actually saw Snape smiling and laughing as well as everyone else as wands were drawn. Food was being catapulted all over the place within a minute. Dumbledore's eyes widened as the other Professors stood and tried to gain control. Remus knew he'd probably get in so much trouble for this but he didn't care.

_If he was already in trouble, he might as well make sure that it was completely, utterly, and unquestionable worth it. For the first time in months, he felt like a teenager-a naughty, cheeky teenage boy. _

Dumbledore stood up and his voice bellowed across the Great Hall, "CALM DOWN AND STOP RIGHT NOW!"

The room was immediately silent as they stopped the food fight and Remus stayed standing on top of the table. He looked up towards the staff's table and wiped the food from his face with a wicked grin.

Dumbledore questioned the entire room, "Who started this?"

Everyone with the exception of his three best mates pointed to Remus John Lupin. Remus put his wand in his pocket and jumped down from the table. He bowed gracefully and stood back up, "Yes, Sir. It was I."

Dumbledore looked at the boy covered in various food items from head to toe. He rose his finger up to motion to Remus to come to him, "I need to see you. In private. Right now."

As Remus walked from the Great Hall, the students started to clap but were immediately silenced by Dumbledore. As they went to the backrooms, Remus heard his classmates laughing uncontrollably and couldn't help but keep a smirk across his face. He knew his ass was grass but he didn't care. He walked behind the Headmaster in toe and inside the private room. He kept his hands buried in his pockets and stood to the side as Dumbledore closed the door behind them.

Dumbledore looked up at the lanky boy and shook his head as he walked directly in front of him. He put his hands behind his back as Remus tried to control his smirk.

"I would recommend, Mr. Lupin, that you stop smirking right now. You are in a world of trouble."

Remus closed his eyes at the tone of Dumbledore's voice and bowed his head. The Headmaster rarely called him "Mr. Lupin" unless it was serious.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, my boy. I assure you that I will deal with this disobedient behavior accordingly. You will do well heed my following instructions to the letter. You will go and clean yourself off. Then, you will redress and I will want you in my chambers at precisely 7:00 tonight. You will also stay for the 8:30 appointment with Mr. Snape. Do not leave your dormitory or go into the common rooms. Do I make myself clear, Mr. Lupin?"

Remus couldn't look the Headmaster in the eye. He closed his eyes tight and swallowed hard as he listened to the sternness in his voice. He nodded his head slowly, "Very clear, Sir."

"I expect you to say 'yes, Sir'."

"Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir."

"Good lad. Now, off you go and do exactly as I have instructed. I will know if you disobey me any further today."

"Yes, Sir," Remus nodded and turned heel. As he walked out of the room, Dumbledore saw his food footprints from his shoes trailing the floor. He shook his head and rubbed his hand over his forehead. _Teenagers. He's really trying to add more white to my hair. _

_**TBC~**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo oooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO**_

_**A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this one. I figured, if Remus was going to get in trouble-might as well make it worth it. Will be updating very soon! Comments, review, etc and so forth are welcomed and appreciated. Thank you all!**_


	3. Trouble

_**Trouble**_

_Summary/Warnings/Disclaimers:_

_Remus and Severus have an appointment to meet...and one of them finds out, it's not a wise decision to be late. _

_AD/SS/RL spanking in this chapter: OTK, Cane, Tawse. If it's not your cup of tea, I understand and thought I'd be nice and give you a warning :-) _

_Of course, I've no ownership of Hogwarts, the Harry Potter Characters, etc and so forth. _

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo oooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooo ooooooo**_

Remus turned around the corner and tilted his head to the side whilst putting a finger in his ear. He had frosting in the canal and wiped his chocolate covered fingers on his hoodie. He looked over his shoulder and noticed the footprints he was making. He knew he had to look a complete mess. He thought _well, the Headmaster did tell me to go get cleaned up. _He moved through the Castle to the Gryffindor boy's washroom to take a long, hot shower. He pushed the door open and was happy to see he was the only one in there, which was surprising. He was sure that every boy and girl in Hogwarts was covered head to toe with food from the earlier events and would be trying to clean themselves. He went to the laundry shoot and stripped naked, shoving his soiled clothes down to the laundry room for the House Elves to clean. They surely would have their work cut out for them this go around.

He grabbed a bath towel, the maroon and gold colors of the Gryffindor house, and padded his bare feet to the shower stall. Remus placed his shoes to the side and stepped under the warm water. The cleansing stream felt wonderful to his flesh. He had been more than naughty to last awhile but he did enjoy it so much. He started smiling to himself as he remembered how his mates were laughing and the shock in the Professors' faces. He thought McGonagall was going to have an out of body experience. He was sure Dumbledore did. He bowed his head and watched the remnants of the food wash down the drain as he lathered his hair and body with the soap and shampoo.

He opened his eyes as he heard other boys entering the shower and recognized the voices of his friends. He rinsed off all the suds and turned off the water as he listened to them.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Sirius said with absolute glee in his voice.

"Right, mate? Remus was amazing. He had everyone laughing-including Snivellus!" Potter said.

Remus appeared from around the corner with a towel wrapped around his waist. He smiled at his three friends through his long wet bangs. Sirius came over to him and patted him on the back, "We will have to do that again or something more."

Remus smiled softly and nodded, "It was great fun. I think I may have to hold off awhile. Dumbledore isn't happy with me in the least."

"What did he say?" Peter asked.

The half naked Prefect shrugged and picked up his shoes, "I have to be there earlier now, to his office. 7:00."

"Wonder what he's going to do..." Prongs wondered.

"Probably a lot of lines, cleaning something, or detention. It was worth it though," Remus replied.

"Well, you want to go for a walk to the lake until then?" Sirius asked.

"I would love to but I'm to follow his instructions to the letter," Remus said as he punctuated his words with his hands. "I have to stay in our dorm room until it's time."

"Sorry, mate," Prongs said.

"It's all right. I'm sure I can find something to get into." Remus smiled as he padded out of the bathroom and before he reached the door, he felt a sting on his towel covered bottom. He yelped and turned around rubbing where it contacted. Sirius had a towel wrapped in his hands and grinned, "Sorry, Remmy. Couldn't resist." Remus threw his shoes at Sirius and the black haired boy ducked.

"I'll return the favor. When you least expect it, of course," Remus winked at him and left the washroom.

Once he returned to his room, he looked through his closet and pulled out a new pair of black jeans, deep maroon t-shirt, and boxers. After he got dressed, he looked at the clock and noticed that it was only 2:00 and yawned. He had a very long day already and the night was sure to be just as lengthy. Remus stood in front of the bed and stretched, letting his lanky form fall into the blankets. He could definitely use a nap before tonight. With a small smile, he drifted off into sleep.

_**OOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOO OOOooooo**_

Dumbledore looked at his clock and frowned. It was half past seven and still no Remus. He shook his head and rose from behind his desk. The old saying "Don't make me come down there" was really ringing true at the moment. The Headmaster walked calmly through the Castle's corridors and arrived to the portrait that led to the Gryffindor house. He said the password: _tapeworm_. The Gryffindors in the common room, including the three Marauders, watched as the Headmaster made his way to Remus' room. James looked up at the clock and noticed the time.

"What time was Remus supposed to go see Dumbledore, Sirius?"

"I think he said 7:00."

Peter pointed up to the clock that read 7:43. They grimaced as the turned and watched the disappearing back of their Headmaster. Dumbledore entered the room quietly and looked at the thin young man sprawled across the bed on his stomach. He walked over to his sleeping form and looked at him for a moment. Remus' eyes were closed tight as he softly snored. Dumbledore had to confess, the boy looked dreadfully angelic. He shook his head as he knew the wayward soul that dwelled behind those closed eyelids.

He leaned forward and cleared his throat, "I believe you have missed your 7:00 o'clock appointment, Mr. Lupin."

Remus turned his head the other direction and mumbled, "I'll be up in a minute."

Dumbledore rose his voice slightly, "I advise you wake up now, boy."

Remus' eyes flashed open and looked at the clock. He swallowed hard as it read 7:50. He blinked to focus his eyes. _Surely the time was wrong, right?_ The next thing he felt was Dumbledore's fingers holding on to his pierced ear tight and pulling him up out of his very comfortable bed.

"Sir. Sir! Ow ow ow ow ow! Let me put my shoes on," he whimpered as the Headmaster pulled him to his feet and started leading him out of his Dorm.

"You won't need those, my boy."

The Gryffindors watched in awe as they saw their Prefect being led out of the common room by the ear. The three sitting Marauders sat back and inhaled deeply, "Poor Mooney." The only sound that could be heard was Remus' protests of pain to his ear and Dumbledore's quick footsteps.

Dumbledore led Remus all through the Castle, up the winding stairs, and into his office. He finally arrived at 8:00. An hour late. Dumbledore let go of the boy's ear and Remus automatically raised his hand to rub it delicately. He stood in front of the Headmaster's desk and wiggled his toes. The flooring was very cold under his bared feet.

"Remus. You have done a very good job today of testing my patience. You started off this morning with dueling without supervision. In which, I might add, you and Severus hit me with your wildly casted spells. You then started one food fight from Hades in the Great Hall. And, you disobeyed my direct orders of being in my office at precisely 7:00."

"I'm sorry, Sir. I slept in."

"I can see that, Remus. What in the Magical World has gotten into you today?"

Remus kept his hand on his ear and shrugged, "I don't know."

"You must have some sort of idea. You're acting totally out of character of a Prefect and _out of yourself_."

Remus looked at the floor and found his long toes very fascinating. He folded his arms across his chest and chewed on his lower lip, "I'm sorry, Sir. It won't happen again."

"You can rest assured, I will do my part to make sure that it doesn't."

"How much detention do I have, Sir?"

Dumbledore stood and shook his head, "No, my boy. You won't be receiving detentions."

Remus looked up confused, "What do you mean, Sir?"

"I believe that since you've acted completely juvenile today. I will treat you as such and you will receive a child's punishment."

Remus tilted his head and gulped, "You don't mean-"

Dumbledore stood in front of the young man and nodded, "I do."

"Sir. You can't possibly consider this as a punitive option to my behavior. I'm nearly sixteen years old."

"You're still old enough to take across my knee, young man."

Remus' face was turning beet red and he shifted his eyes around the room, "But Sir-"

"The only "butts" that will be involved further is yours."

Remus clenched his jaw as he lowered his head, "Sir. Please, I am really sorry. I won't do it anymore. It was just an accident."

"I could understand just a onetime incident but you have acted out more today than even your friends. The amount of disappointment I have in your behavior right now, I can't even express. "

Remus held up a hand and ran it through his wild hair. He turned as he heard Severus walking into the room. The greasy bat was ten minutes early-suck up.

Dumbledore nodded to Severus, "Thank you for being on time, Severus."

Remus rolled his eyes and gave a rebellious look to both of them. He was in a very rotten mood after learning the Headmaster's intentions.

Severus came forward and stood beside Remus to the left, "Yes, Sir."

Severus looked at Remus and noticed he had no shoes on as well as the appearance of one just rolling out of bed.

"Severus would you care to explain the duel this morning and the food fight this afternoon?"

"I was in the library this morning doing my parchments for classes. Remus was making noises in there and I hushed him. He didn't seem to like it and he called me a "greasy bat", so I admit, that I lost my temper. When we got out in the hallway, it had turned into a duel. As far as the food fight, Remus stood on the table and summoned the cake to hit me in the face. I dropped pasta on his head. And then, it also escalated. I'm sorry I let my temper get the better of me, Sir."

Remus looked to the side and rolled his eyes as he muttered, "Bloody suck up."

"What was that, Mr. Lupin?"

"I said muddy ducks...go up?" he answered with the most charismatic smile he could possibly muster.

Dumbledore lowered his head, "It will not serve you well to lie right to my face."

Remus clenched his jaw, "I said that he was a bloody suck up, Sir."

"I'm not finding this new attitude of yours appealing, Remus. You will both be appropriately punished by means of corporal punishment. Severus, I will tend to you first. Remus, if you please, go down that hallway. The first door to your right is a spare bedroom. Please, wait there for me. Do you understand, my boy?"

Remus nodded, "Yes, Sir." When he arrived in the spare room, he shut the door and went to lay across the bed face down. He hadn't meant to come off as an insufferable brat. He really had no idea what had gotten control of him. He never acted this way before. He needed chocolate-that always made him feel better. He closed his eyes and relaxed as he awaited his sentence to be carried out. Dumbledore had placed a silencing charm about the room so he couldn't hear what was happening.

_**OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooo OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo oooooooo**_

"Severus. I am very disappointed in you for losing your temper today. It has caused you to make some very poor decisions. You must learn to better control your emotions," Dumbledore explained.

Severus nodded as he fiddled with his black and green Slytherin robes, "Yes, Sir."

"I believe that ten strokes with the cane across the bare will suffice. Please, place your robes on the chair behind you and bare your bottom for me. Lay across the desk."

Severus winced, "Sir? Does it have to be a spanking?"

"I'm afraid so, Severus. Your actions were very childish today."

Severus breathed heavily and nodded, "Yes, Sir."

He wanted to get this over with and he undid his robes. He turned to lay them on the chair behind him and stepped forward to the desk. He unbuttoned his trousers and slid them along with his boxers to his ankles. He looked down at the top of the desk in trepidation.

"Assume the position, my boy."

Severus bit his lower lip, "Sir. I'm very sorry. Please-"

"I know you are, Severus. The quicker you take position, the quicker this will all be over with."

With a deep sigh, Severus leaned over the desk and rested on his elbows as he pushed his pale globes up in the air. The cool room sent small goose pimples along his skin as he closed his eyes tightly. Dumbledore reached into his cabinet as Severus situated himself and retrieved the cane. He flexed it in both hands and walked slowly the left side of Severus' bent frame. He laid it across both of his trembling cheeks and tapped gently.

The sensation caused Severus to rise his bottom up a bit more and he gulped while clenching the edges of the desk. Dumbledore tapped the inside of Severus' thighs in order to motion him to spread his legs apart. The young man obeyed the direction and clenched his bottom.

"It will only be worse if you clench, Severus. Try to relax your buttocks."

Severus nodded and did as he was told. The Headmaster gripped the cane firmly and judged the proper distance. The constant tapping on Snape's bottom sent chills through him. Finally, the Headmaster delivered three sharp strokes in quick succession _**CRACK SNAP THWACK!**_ Severus whimpered and gripped the edges of the desk tighter. The pain caused him to gasp and he couldn't help the trembling his body was experiencing. Dumbledore lined up the next three strokes right above the previous and hit his mark proficiently each time _**swishhhhhhhhhhhhh**_ _**CRACK CRACK CRACK!**_

The kiss of the cane caused Severus' bottom intense pain and he lowered his head as he felt tears stinging his eyes. He bit his lower lip as he tried to take his punishment. He knew he had four more to go but his bottom was screaming.

He whimpered, "Please, Headmaster. I'm so sorry-"

"I know you are, my boy. It'll be over soon," Albus said as he aimed the remaining strokes at Severus' sit spots.

Snape felt the intended place that Dumbledore aimed and he blinked his eyes, "Oh, no. Please, Sir."

He swayed his hips from side to side in a vain attempt to avoid what he had coming. The next thing he felt was the elderly wizard's hand on the small of his back, "Please, stay still."

Severus whimpered and held on tight as the Headmaster took his place after the boy calmed down. Without hesitation, Dumbledore brought down the next three strokes to the wayward lad _**swiishhhhhhh CRACK THWACK WHACK!**_ Severus threw his head back and clenched his jaw, "OWWWW!" He couldn't hold it in anymore and wept. Severus' stripped bottom was visibly trembling and he lowered his head. The tears he released fell on the Headmaster's desk as they rolled off the tip of his nose. He knew he had one more to go and that the Headmaster would always make sure it was the worst. He braced himself as bravely as he could. He hated being punished like a child but he knew from previous times, it's better not to argue with him.

Dumbledore placed the cane across the previous nine strokes and Severus lifted his eyes. He bit down hard on his lower lip and held on knuckle white. He knew this was going to send him into a final bout of tears. The Headmaster raised the cane and with a flick of the wrist, he brought the last and most excruciating blow of them all with a resounding _**CRACK**_ around the room.

Severus laid across the desk and sobbed from the pain. The Headmaster put the cane to the side and allowed Severus a moment to collect himself. He spoke softly and a hint of regret in his voice, "I do not take any pleasure in punishing you this way, Severus. Please, be more mindful of your behavior in the future."

Severus nodded his head and stood up slowly to pull his trousers back up with a hiss. He wiped the tears from his face and looked into Dumbledore's eyes with a nod, "Yes, Sir. I promise."

"While I tend to Mr. Lupin, I want you to sit at my desk and write for me two hundred times _I will learn to keep my temper._"

Severus moaned at the thought of sitting at the desk and asked politely, "Sir? May I please stand?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "I'm sorry, my boy. You will sit as you do the lines. Now, I will leave you to your task."

As Dumbledore left the room to go to Remus, Severus stepped to the chair and lowered his throbbing bottom down. He winced and cried out as his bottom landed in the hard chair. He grabbed a quill and a bottle of ink to begin his work. He glanced towards Dumbledore and his face softened. He had wished he had time to warn Remus of what could happen if he acted-well, like he did. He dipped his quill in the vial of ink with a heavy heart.

"Wretched boy has to learn the hard way..." Severus whispered.

_**OOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOO OOooooooo**_

Dumbledore walked into the spare bedroom and saw the sleeping form of Remus. He shook his head and shut the door with a loud bang. The noise didn't stir the young man at all and Dumbledore walked over to him and placed a hand on the upturned jean clad bottom. The Headmaster gave him a sharp swat that forced him to awaken. Remus rose up on his elbows and he swallowed hard. He pushed himself up and sat on the bed as he looked at the Headmaster, rubbing his eyes.

"It seems your disobedience has made you fatigued."

Remus nervously chewed his lip and looked toward the floor.

"Please, stand."

Remus rose to his feet and breathed in as Dumbledore sat on the bed. The Headmaster shook his head as he looked at the lad.

"Explain."

Remus ran his fingers through his uncombed hair, "I don't know what to say, Sir. I'm sorry about my behavior today."

"What possessed you to behave this way, Remus? You've done so well this year and today-"

Remus crossed his arms across his chest and clenched his jaw, "I'm sorry, Sir. I had a bad day is all."

"What made it so bad? You know I care for each of my students."

Remus looked up towards the ceiling and took a deep breath, "I reckon the stress was getting to me, Sir. I have spent all year being the perfect student, the perfect prefect, and then-I don't know-I just-"

Dumbledore nodded as he understood, "You were acting out your pent up frustrations. I understand that you have a lot of responsibilities and you have a lot of energy. You need to direct those energies into something more productive, my boy."

Remus closed his eyes, "I love being a Prefect but I've felt less like a teenager and more like a-an adult this year."

"And today, you were undeniably acting like a child. While I understand why you behaved in this way, I can't let the behavior go unpunished, Remus. Do you understand?"

With a deep sigh, "Yes, Sir. I didn't mean any disrespect today."

"I know you didn't. If you ever feel this way again, you can always come to me and we can come up with a better solution than dueling with Mr. Snape or starting a food fight."

"Yes, Sir."

"You will be receiving a more serious punishment than Mr. Snape. You have three infractions of the dueling as well as swearing, starting the food fight, and missing our predetermined appointment. These juvenile antics cannot be tolerated here at Hogwarts. I entrusted you with being a Prefect for a reason and none of what you did today aligns with how a Prefect should conduct themselves. Do you agree?"

Remus swallowed hard and closed his eyes. He didn't know what to say and merely lowered his head with a slight nod.

"Please, remove your clothing and lay across my knee."

Remus' eyes opened wide, "Sir?"

"I told you that you're not too old to take across my knee. You acted like a child today and you will be punished as one."

Remus took a step back and rose his hands, "Sir? Please-not like-"

"The matter is not up for discussion, boy. Remove your clothes and lay across my knee."

Remus groaned as he mumbled his protests. He unbuttoned his black jeans and pulled them along with his boxers to the floor. He felt his face blushing bright red as he took off his shirt and shivered at the cool temperature of the room. He felt very vulnerable as he stood in front of the Headmaster unprotected. Dumbledore sat up straight and took Remus' hand as he pulled him across his lap. Remus tried to resist but the older wizard lowered the boy over his knee devoid of effort. He wrapped his right leg around Remus' long legs and rose his left knee so that the werewolf's bared bum was forced upwards. The position that he placed Remus in allowed his bottom to be at the optimal angle for chastisement. Dumbledore observed his unmarked globes trembling slightly. Lupin felt the Headmaster's hand resting on the center of his clenched cheeks. He laid his forehead on the bed and put his hand behind his back to cover his bottom.

Dumbledore caught his wrist in his left hand and patted the boy's bottom, coaxing him to stop clenching, with his right flattened palm. He held Remus' hand at the small of his back and rested his own hand ominously on the buttocks presented before him.

"Do you know why you're being punished in this fashion, Mr. Lupin?"

Remus clenched his jaw and whimpered, "Please, Sir. This is so humiliating-"

"As I was humiliated when you grew my nose this morning? When you started a food fight? As you persistently spoke so insolently to me?"

Remus buried his face in the blanket and closed his eyes, "I'm sorry, Sir."

"Why are you being punished?"

"Because I acted like a brat today, Sir. I disrespected you and broke the rules."

Dumbledore nodded and rose his hand as he began to alternate between Remus' cheeks.

"Exactly right, my boy. You were entrusted with more responsibility. Can you imagine my surprise when I saw you standing on top of the table in the Great Hall sending food flying everywhere?" Dumbledore punctuated each word with a firm slap to the upturned backside. The elder wizard rubbed the swats in to strengthen their impact. He moved his hand from the top, middle, bottom, and the sit spots. He kept his gaze on the target and pushed his knee up a bit more as he concentrated solely on the sit spots for the next set of smacks.

He then moved his hand all around, circling his calculated swats, to make certain he peppered the young man's firm backside. Remus wiggled his wrist in the other man's grasp and squirmed across his lap as he tried to escape the well deserved scolding. Remus arched his neck and whimpered with each strike.

"Your behavior today was breathtakingly awful, my boy. Such cheekiness has consequences."

Remus lowered his head and bit down on the comforter. He whimpered in agony, "Yes, Sirrrrrr. OWWWWWWWWW Please!"

The Headmaster was unrelenting in the chastisement. Dumbledore rose his knee up a bit more to elevate the reddening bottom on display before him and aimed his hand for the tender spot where the buttocks meet the thighs. Remus threw his head back and howled as if he were under a full moon.

"SIR! OUCH! Merlin's beard, PLEASE! I'm so so sorry!" The wayward wolf cried out as he writhed under Dumbledore's strength. He knew his bottom must be bright scarlet by now.

"I know you're sorry. Are you sorry you're being punished or are you sorry for your naughty behavior?"

After ten straight minutes of lecture by spanking, Dumbledore finally rested his hand on the crimson cheeks and Remus laid across his lap weakly in attempts to catch his breath. He still refused to shed a tear.

"I believe your bottom is sufficiently warmed for the next phase of the punishment," Dumbledore noted.

Remus' eyes widened as he gulped, "Sir?"

"As I said, your punishment will be serious," he released Remus' wrist and patted his bottom. "Please stand."

Remus obeyed the instruction and rubbed his warmed cheeks. The Headmaster stood and situated two pillows at the foot of the bed.

"Please, lay across the pillows, Remus."

Remus groaned and took his place in front of the pillow. He laid across them slowly and rested his hips on the soft pillows. He rose up to his elbows and heard the noises behind him as Dumbledore closed a drawer. He stood to the right of Remus and showed him the implement he would be acquainted with soon. Remus' bright blue eyes looked between the Headmaster and the forked tawse he was holding firmly in his hand.

Remus' hands started to tremble and his pulse quickened.

"My boy, you will receive twenty five strokes with the tawse. You will not move from position. If you do, the punishment will start back at one. Do you understand?"

Remus' voice cracked as he clenched the comforter in his fists, "Y-ye-yes, Sir."

Dumbledore took his place behind him and Remus looked over his shoulder. He kept his legs together as the Headmaster laid the forked tawse on his target. He wrapped his strong hand around the handle and dragged it off of Remus' tender bottom. The sensations across Remus' skin caused him to shudder in anticipation.

He cringed as he saw the tawse lifted high in the air and closed his eyes as the first stroke landed in the center with a loud _**SMACK! **_Remus bowed his head between his arms and yelped in pain. The pillows he laid across gave him no choice but to keep his bottom raised high in the air. He held on tight and the next stroke sent him up on the tips of his toes. _**CRACK! **_

He shook his head and groaned. He in no way expected this to be his punishment. He laid his upper torso across the bed and couldn't remember a time he felt more humbled. Without warning, the Headmaster rained the next eight strokes down on Remus' displayed bottom. _**SMACK SMACK CRACK WHACK THWACK CRACK WHAP SLAP !**_

Dumbledore stopped for a moment, "I expect much better from you, Remus. You are a bright boy and extremely intelligent. You're a prefect now. The younger students look up to you. What example did you set for them today in the Great Hall?"

The Headmaster didn't give him a chance to answer and brought down the next five strokes rapidly. _**WHACK THWACK CRACK SMACK SLAP! **_Remus threw his head back and wiggled his hips across the pillows as he cried out. He reached his hand around his back to rub his throbbing globes.

"Remove your hand, Remus."

Remus wept into the bed and shook his head, "Please, Sir. I'm sorry. I won't do it again-"

"Your final warning, boy. Remove. your. hand."

Remus' hands trembled as he placed them in front of him. He lowered his head obediently as he closed his eyes tight, readying himself for the next onslaught of the wicked tawse.

"Good boy," the Headmaster encouraged.

He tapped the vicious Scottish implement on his throbbing backside, "You have ten more yet to go, my boy." Remus sobbed into the bed and laid across the pillows weakly. Dumbledore raised the tawse and let it fall on the boy's tenderized flesh _**WHACK CRACK SMACK SLAP THWACK**_ !

"Are you going to behave as a student of Hogwarts in the future and as a Proper Prefect?"

Remus nodded and his voice cracked, "Yes, Sir! Merlin, it hurts!"

"Which is exactly why they call it a punishment."

"I'm sorry!"

"This is your last set of strokes, my boy. Brace yourself and hold position. Spread your legs out for me."

Remus' eyes widened and he felt his heart pounding in his chest. He kept his legs together and shook his head, "Please, please-"

"Remus John Lupin."

He rose his arms forward and grasped the blanket as he spread his legs out further. He felt very exposed and buried his face in the blanket. Dumbledore saw the punished bottom trembling and looked on compassionately as the boy attempted to comply with his authority.

He stepped forward and rested his hand on the small of his back, "You're doing well, Remus. It's almost over. I promise."

Remus welcomed the words of encouragement and arched his back to the touch. The Headmaster's strong hand was correcting his naughty behavior but he knew that he really did care for him. The tears streamed down his face as he accepted what he deserved.

He whispered, "Thank you, Sir. I'm really sorry I disappointed you. Please forgive me."

He promised himself he'd not be in this position in the near future if he could help it. He didn't know what was worse-the punishment or the evident disappointment that Dumbledore had in him.

Dumbledore nodded as the young man apologized and he knew that he was sincerely remorseful. Regardless, he had to carry out the remainder of the sentence.

The Headmaster methodically whipped down the tawse for the final five. Remus' sobs were muffled into the bed. _**CRACK SMACK SLAP WHACK THWAP!**_

Remus allowed his entire body to relax as he sobbed into his arms. Dumbledore placed the tawse on the bed and sat down. He looked down at the well chastised Gryffindor and rested his hand on his back. He smiled softly at the repentant boy.

"Remus-"

"I'm so sorry, Sir. I promise I'll behave."

Dumbledore tilted his head, "I know you are and you are forgiven. I'm sure you mean that at the moment, my boy. However, there is too much of a mischievous nature in you. I understand that. You need to be more mindful of it though."

Remus nodded and tried to calm down his sobs.

"You're a good young man. All is forgiven. You can redress now and we will join Mr. Snape in the office."

Remus pushed himself off the bed and slowly put his clothes back on. He closed his eyes and winced as his boxers along with his jeans were pulled over his throbbing bottom. He smoothed out his shirt and smiled shyly at the Headmaster.

"I was quite a little monster today, Sir. I'm sorry."

"A cheeky young man, yes. Never a monster."

The Headmaster gave him a sincere hug and Remus returned the hug in kind. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at the werewolf as they walked to the main office to join Severus. Remus rubbed the tears away quickly and hoped that Severus wouldn't make too much fun of him for crying. He noticed that it was nearly 10:00 in the evening. Severus looked up at the Headmaster and his classmate. Dumbledore stood behind Severus and saw that he had completed his work.

"Good work, Mr. Snape. You may both stand in front of my desk now."

They did as they were told and both boys rubbed their sore bottoms.

"I trust that we will not have to do this again in the anytime soon?"

They both nodded, "Yes, Sir."

"Good. Learn to control your temper, Severus. And Remus, please keep in mind what I said to you as well. You may return to your dormitories now. You both are forgiven."

The boys nodded, "Thank you, Sir."

"Oh, and boys? Don't try to use any healing spells. It won't help and if I detect you attempted to do so, I will see you back in my office promptly. And please, behave yourselves."

Severus and Remus nodded, "Yes, Sir."

They walked out of the Headmaster's office gingerly side by side. As they came to the end of the stairs, Remus looked over at Severus. The taller boy rubbed his hands together nervously as he looked at the Slytherin.

"Severus? I'm sorry about today."

Severus looked at him, "I was just as much to blame. Why are you barefoot anyway?"

Remus blushed, "I was actually supposed to see the Headmaster at 7:00 because of the Great Hall incident. I thought I'd take a nap and I-"

"Don't tell me you slept in, Lupin."

Remus nodded, "Unfortunately."

Severus shook his head, "Lupin. It's amazing you can even walk right now. He doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"I got that impression when he pulled me through the castle by my ear."

Severus looked at the silver hoop in his ear, "He grabbed that one didn't he?"

Remus nodded, "Just got it pierced before we came back to school. Dumbledore's fingers pinching it was not pleasant."

"I can imagine," Severus nodded. "You're not as bad as your mates but I think you're a bit more mad than they are."

"Not sure if that's a compliment but thanks."

Severus arched a brow, "Well, I'm sorry I lost my temper with you in any case. A bit old hearing 'greasy bat' after five years."

Remus wiggled his toes as the stones were cold, "I'm sorry that I called you a suck up, too. Why were you so -"

"Cooperative? Dumbledore's had me in there a few times. Don't tell anyone. I've just learned that if you do as he says, you'll avoid the tawse. The cane is dreadful but the tawse is worse."

Remus' face blushed and nodded. Severus tilted his head to the side, "You got the tawse, didn't you?"

"Yeah. I got it pretty good. He had me over the knee then-"

"Over the pillows."

Remus looked shocked, "You?"

"I can get into just as much mischief as you and your three mates, you know?"

"Apparently-What for?"

Severus shrugged, "I experiment with potions and sometimes-they don't turn out like they should. He told me to abandon my experiments. I didn't listen. To be honest, I still sneak off at times. Don't tell anyone, though."

Remus smiled, "You're not that bad you know. I won't tell."

"You could be worse, I suppose. In any case, I'm going to get some sleep. I'm worn out."

Remus nodded, "Me too."

Severus turned heel to part ways as did Remus to return to their houses. Severus stopped for a moment and turned back around, "Hey, Lupin?"

Remus turned around, "Yeah?"

"I actually had fun today. Thanks."

Remus smiled at the other boy, "Don't mention it."

"Remember your promise. I got a reputation to protect, you know?"

Remus nodded and winked, "Your secret's safe with me." He turned and headed back to the Gryffindor tower. Apart from the throbbing pain in his bottom, he felt like today wasn't half bad. He shook his head in amazement of Snape's little secret-he would definitely keep that locked away in his mind. He ran through the castle to get back to his room as quick as he could. The cold stones were freezing hist feet off!

Filch hollered at him as he jumped over Mrs. Norris standing in the corridor, "Stop running in the castle, Lupin!"

He looked over his shoulder and stuck his tongue out at the old caretaker. He did promise to behave-he didn't say _how_ he was going to behave. With a wicked grin, he went up the stairs and through the portrait.

_TBC...possibly? maybe? You decide :-) _

_**OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Oooooooooooo**_

_**A/N: Thanks so much for reading. Hope you guys were satisfied with the ending. Comments, reviews, etc and so forth are, as always, welcomed. I suppose it's becoming evident by the stories I write, I like Severus and Remus. They're interesting characters. Much love y'all and hope you're ready for the Holidays! Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, and whatever you may be celebrating :)**_


	4. Unlikely Duo

_**Unlikely Duo**_

_**Months have passed since Severus and Remus were punished. They've been doing quite well with the attitude adjustment but Severus comes up with a plan. Remus is invited along for a April Fool's Day prank aimed at the Headmaster. This can't go well...**_

_**Warnings: No Spanking here but plenty of threats of it (safe to bet it will the next one though). A few pranks and an infuriated Headmaster.**_

_**Disclaimers: I don't own the Harry Potter Characters and will never make a dime off of them. One can dream though, right?**_

_**Special Shoutout: Thanks to Pup03 for this marvelous idea. I hope that I've done it justice for her. Now...on to hi-jinks and shenanigans**_

_**OOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooo oooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooo oooo**_

Remus strolled through the library and stood at the tall bookcase. He ran his long fingers over the spines of the infinite assortment of books with a serene smile. He had to find the appropriate texts to complete his midyear parchments for his Defense Against the Dark Arts class. His three best friends were out doing Merlin knows what. They had no interests in starting early on such scholarly endeavors. The punishment Dumbledore meted out to him in January had refocused him. March was here and he'd already went through his transformation a bit over a week ago. He was healing rather adequately. He licked his lips as he picked out a rather large book and stood relaxed as he opened it. He started skimming over the pages to make sure it was the proper tome he required. He wanted to make every effort to ensure that he got a full understanding on the defensive theories and he was captivated in his reading. The fifth year was still a core requirement. He entertained the thought of continuing them as an option class for the his remaining years at Hogwarts.

He heard a soft whisper calling his name and glanced up. He shifted his eyes to the left and to the right. He shook his head and thought he had to be hallucinating.

Then the faint voice started again, "Remus. Reeeeemus. Lupin!"

The werewolf arched a brow and looked up at the enormous opening that was left from taking his book to see two dark eyes and a pale face staring at him. He jumped back and dropped his book with a loud thud. The other students in the library turned to hush him. Remus blushed automatically at their reprimand and smiled humbly towards them.

He turned his attention to Severus and pressed his hand to his heart, "Bloody hell."

Severus rolled his eyes, "Will you calm yourself?"

Remus blinked and stepped forward. He put his hands on the shelf and whispered, "What is it, Severus?"

"Lupin."

"Yes, we've established this. Me: Lupin. You: Being creepy."

The Slytherin scoffed at him, "Look. You want to do something fun?"

"The last time we had fun left us both with sore bums. Dumbledore thrashed us."

Severus shook his head, "Yeah, I remember. It's been a few months. I think we're overdue."

"You _want_ to get spanked?"

"No, you git."

"Then what?"

"We're overdue for some mischief."

"What gives? Why come to me?"

"Because."

"That's a good reason."

"Hear me out, all right? You remember how I told you I'd been experimenting with all kinds of potions?"

Remus kept his voice at a whisper, "Yeah?"

"I have a plan and if you join me, this April Fool's can be the best. We can do it together."

Remus tilted his head, "What you got in mind?"

"Something unanticipated," Severus waggled his eyebrows.

"I know you said you could be mischievous. All right. You got my attention."

"I have a secret room I go to. No one knows about it. Meet me in the courtyard tonight. Say 10:00?"

"I got to do my rounds tonight."

"Do them early. Trust me, it's worth it."

Remus chewed his lower lip, "How do I know this isn't some sort of trap?"

Severus shrugged, "You don't. I'm not setting you up though. Slytherin's honor."

"Really? That's how you're going to convince me? Makes me feel so much better."

Severus sighed, "Look. Just trust me. I haven't told anyone about you getting the tawse, have I?"

Remus narrowed his eyes and put his fingers up to his ear. He started nervously rubbing the silver hoop, "I'll meet you at ten tonight, then. If this is a trick, Merlin be with you. Got it?"

Severus nodded with a grin, "See ya then."

_**OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooo ooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Remus ran his finger over the prefect badge as he made his rounds. Wednesday nights were fairly quiet. James, Sirius, and Peter were huddled in the common room playing wizard chess. Sirius was smirking as he was winning and Peter watched the board intently.

"I'm going to demolish you this time, Prongs."

"No chance."

"I think he's got ya beat, Padfoot," Wormtail commented.

"What do you know?"

Sirius bit his lower lip and Remus watched them for a moment. Padfoot had been trying, in vain, to beat the shaggy haired boy for years. Every time, James would come out the winner. James situated his glasses on the bridge of his nose and said nothing. He kept that intent stare on the board and looked up at Sirius, awaiting him to make his move.

Remus crossed his arms and stood over his mates to observe. He thought _maybe_ this time Padfoot had a fighting chance if he just made that right move_. _

_No, not that one. The other one. He's got you if you-Sirius, oh bollocks._

James grinned as Padfoot made the wrong choice and casually rested his fingers on the piece and, "Sorry, Padfoot."

The dark haired boy ran his fingers through is wavy hair and groaned, "I really don't like you."

"Ahh. You love me."

Sirius stood up and stretched, "I will beat you before we have our last year here."

"I bet you don't," James grinned as he put the chess game away.

"We'll see. I'm going up to bed. It's nearly 10:00. Coming, mates?"

Peter and James nodded, "Yeah."

"Mooney?"

"I just have to do a few more things and I'll be up. Got to make sure all is well."

The three nodded and stifled a yawn. Remus watched as they went up the steps to their room and looked around. He turned to advance towards the portrait as the common room was empty. He rushed down the corridors and to the court yard to meet up with Severus. He looked around and didn't see the boy. He ran a nervous hand through his long, light brown hair and bit his lip.

_If he's tricking me, so help me..._

Severus saw the other boy and snuck up behind him, "Lupin!"

Remus jumped straight in the air and yelped. Turning around, he glared at Severus, "Will you stop doing that? Damn."

"Sorry. Come on," Severus motioned and started down the Castles hallways. Severus found the passageway and Remus followed him in toe. When they reached the room, Severus walked over to the boiling cauldron and turned to face the taller boy.

"The potion I'm working on takes awhile to brew. A long while, in fact. It takes a month to brew. It'll be ready for the first, though. I've been working on it since the beginning of this month. I had to sneak out at last month's full moon to get a special ingredient called fluxweed."

"That might have been dangerous-"

"I managed. I got it last month because it can only be plucked then. If I didn't, we wouldn't be able to do what we're going to do."

Remus bit his lip and held his tongue at the mention of the full moon, "What's it for? The potion, I mean."

"It's called a Polyjuice Potion. You take a strand of hair, throw it in the concoction, and you take the shape of that person."

"It sounds very complicated. You sure it'll work?"

"I've followed the instructions to the letter."

"What is it you're wanting to do with this-Polyjuice Potion?"

Severus beamed and went to kneel at it to make sure that it was going well, "I'm glad you asked. I'm going to take a strand of my hair and you'll drink it. Then, I'll take a strand of yours and I will drink. Not the hair, the potion. I put the hair in the potion. It doesn't taste good from what I understand but that's no matter. We will become each other," Severus was beaming as he explained everything. Remus had never seen him smile that much.

"You want to trade places with me?"

"Essentially. We still are ourselves but we look like the other."

"Why?"

"That's the best part," Remus knelt beside Severus and listened. "We're going to go to Dumbledore's office. Greeks bearing gifts-"

"What?"

Severus rolled his eyes, "We're going to come with gifts. To make a truce and tell him how much we appreciate how he has made us see the light."

Remus nodded, "Go on."

"Even though we look different, we'll still hold our own personalities. At first, I thought we'd act like each other. We'll tell him that we're getting along so well."

"And then we'll make him think that we've actually become the other person-in a sense-"

"Right. It'll confuse him. The way it is in my mind is really wonderful. I think we can pull it off. And then, we'll present him with a gift."

"Yeah. We could. We've been around each other for a long time now. What's the gift?"

"Cornish Pixies. Just a few because they can be really insane."

"I know what they're capable of," Remus scratched his head and looked at the potion bubbling away. He looked up at Severus and thought that the boy had lost his mind_. This was insane. This was crazy. We wouldn't sit for a week. A month. This was..this was...fantastic. He felt a smile coming over his face._

"We could get into a lot of trouble, you know?" Remus stated.

"Yeah."

"We might not sit for a long time."

"Right."

"Possibly never ending detentions."

"Mmhmmm... So you in?"

Remus grinned and nodded, "Oh yeah."

"Excellent. Here's the plan. We meet up next Thursday. We'll tell Headmaster we would like to see him when we're at breakfast. Then, we say we'll see him about 5:00. We'll meet in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom-"

"That's a girl's lavatory, Severus."

"No one goes in there."

"True."

"I'll safely transport the potion there. That way, we'll be closer to the Headmaster's Office and won't lose time. We'll drink the potion there about 4:40 or so. The potion can last for a different amounts of time. Could be ten minutes. Could be twelve hours. We just have to wing it and be quick about whatever we do."

Remus took in a deep breath and nodded, "Got it."

They heard the bells chiming outside and noticed it was 11:00.

"We should be heading back. If Filch catches us-"

"No worry of that, Severus," Remus smiled at him and pointed to the prefect badge. "You are right, though. We should be getting back. I'll see you next week to carry this out," Remus continued.

Severus grinned and reached up to pluck a hair from Remus' head, "OW!" Severus put it in a clean vial to hold for later use. "I need it. Better to go ahead and take it now."

Remus rubbed his head and glared, "Twit."

"What? It's part of the potion."

Remus stood up, "I'll see you next week. All right?"

"Definitely. Oh, it goes without saying but-this is our prank. No telling anyone else. We want this to be a surprise, you know?"

"Lips are sealed," Remus thought that even if he did tell, people wouldn't believe it. He couldn't believe it himself, to be honest.

Remus moved through the corridors and couldn't wipe the grin off his face. He had to admit that Snape had come up with one hell of a plan. He walked with his head high as he travelled back to the Gryffindor tower and up to his dorm room. He changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed. As he drifted into dreams, he let his thoughts speculate next week.

_**OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoo oo **_

_**April 1st 1976 **_

_**Breakfast**_

Severus stood by the large oak doors of the Great Hall as he waited for Remus to come for breakfast. He looked at the time and bit his lip as he waited. He finally saw him coming from around the corner with his friends and moaned. _Great..._

The light haired boy saw Severus and nodded towards him. Remus smiled politely to his friends to excuse himself, "I'll join you in a minute. I have something to take care of."

The three Marauders looked at him suspiciously as he went over to talk with Snape.

"Hey, what you reckon that's about?" Padfoot asked.

"Who knows?" Prongs replied.

Peter wasn't even paying attention as he plopped at the table and filled his plate to the brim. They watched as Remus and Severus went up to the Headmaster. They walked to the side with him and spoke privately. Prongs kept his eyes glued to the scene. Dumbledore smiled brightly and nodded his head. Whatever it was, it looked like it was to do with school. Maybe it wasn't a big deal.

He shook his head and looked at Padfoot, "Probably nothing to worry about. Dumbledore doesn't look cross."

"Yeah," Sirius shrugged it off and nodded.

Severus and Remus returned to the respective tables and Remus' mates looked up at him. James, naturally curious, was the first to speak.

"Everything all right?"

"Oh, yes. Perfect. We were just speaking about school related issues. Going to meet up with Dumbledore later and talk over O.W.L.s... Boring stuff."

"Why have Severus, too?"

"He's been helping me with potions a little and we were just going over some of that. Nothing major."

Sirius arched a brow at him and rose his fork, "You sure?"

Remus smiled charmingly at Sirius and nodded, "Of course. So, any ideas for a prank? It's the first of April."

"Oh, definitely. We'll go over all that tonight when we're back in the dorms. Top Secret," Prongs put his finger to his lips with a grin.

"Sounds great."

Remus was determined to keep his word throughout the day. He hadn't told anyone what he and Severus were planning. He was sitting in his last class staring at Severus and started tapping his Quill on his parchment. The end of this lesson couldn't come soon enough. He hoped this plan worked. What if they messed it up? What if they changed back before they even got a chance to pull the prank? Remus knew he worried too much. That was obvious, he had grey in his hair already and he'd just turned sixteen a few weeks ago. Finally, the class ended and he looked at the time. He saw Severus watching him and his mouth silently moving, "Stay behind."

The pair took their time getting their books together as the class finally ended. They joined each other and spoke quietly. Remus asked, "Everything ready?"

Severus nodded, "I got the pixies and the potion is set. Dumbledore is expecting us at 5:00 before dinner. Your friends going to be meddlesome?"

Remus shook his head, "No. They're doing something after this class and I told them I had to meet up with Dumbledore. Should be fine."

"All right. Let's head to the lavatory."

They entered the bathroom and Moaning Myrtle beamed. She was so happy she had visitors that she flew through the air giggling. Severus rolled his eyes, "Please, can we have a moment?"

"You're not supposed to be in here. Boys aren't allowed."

Remus smiled his best up at her, "You won't tell, will you?"

She flew closer to him and motioned as she would rest her head on his shoulder, "You've a nice smile. I promise not to tell."

"We have some important things to do. Is that all right?" Remus was trying to be as cordial as possible.

She flew and nodded, "Sure. Just don't laugh at me."

"Oh, we'd never laugh at you."

Severus shook his head. Lupin could really put on the charm when he wanted to. "All right, Remus. Strip and give me your clothes."

"Um.."

Severus rolled his eyes, "I'm giving you mine, too. We have to look like each other, remember?"

"Oh, right," the lanky boy blushed.

"Take out your earring. It'll give us away."

Remus took it out and handed it to him. He went to the cubicle and started to undress. He had no problem with the plan but he didn't want Severus to see his scars. The dark haired boy thought nothing of it and went to the cubicle next to Remus'. They slid their suits on the floor to each other and started to change. As they stepped out they chuckled at each other.

"You look funny in Gryffindor colors."

"Don't talk, Lupin. Green doesn't suit you that well either."

"By the way, Remus. I put your earring in the right pocket for you."

He smiled at him, "Thanks, mate"

Severus tilted his head for a moment, "I'm your mate?"

"Sure."

Severus let a crooked smile creep up on him and shook his head, He whispered. "Right. Let's get to top off the potion."

They went towards the cauldron and Severus took the cups to pour the liquid. He reached over to Remus and yanked out a strand of hair, "Sorry. I lost the vial."

Remus winced at the sudden sensation and glared, "You are enjoying that too much."

Severus smirked, "Would I?'

"Yes!" Remus reached up and yanked out one of Severus' dark strands.

"Hey! I already had mine," he winced as he put Remus' hair in one and his own in the other.

Remus grinned and shrugged, "Sorry."

They stood up and Severus gave Remus his Severus Polyjuice. He held his Remus Polyjuice. Severus rose his glass.

"Wait, Severus."

"What?"

"Where's the pixies?"

"Oh. They're right there. I got them under that dark sheet and they're under a silence charm. They're out of it so Dumbledore won't detect."

"Ok. Just want to make sure all is ready."

"Of course, I always come prepared. Now. Cheers!" They tapped their vessels together and drank. They slammed the cups down and made gagging noises. It tasted absolutely terrible. Remus' eyes gawked as he rose his hands to his face and saw his hands changing. They weren't longer anymore and they were very pale. He crossed his eyes and saw his nose growing. He reached his hand up and pulled the dark hair from his eyes. He watched Severus turning into him. He grew a little taller and his hair started to lighten and shrink. The already skinny boy was growing thinner. They ran to the mirror and looked wide eyed as they ran their hands over their faces.

"I'm you."

"You're me."

"We didn't die."

"Of course, we didn't. I know how to brew potions," Severus heard his Remus' voice through his lips.

"Um. We have to manipulate our voices a bit I think."

They started trying to sound like the other. When they were pleased at how the tone of their voice was, Severus nodded. He ran over to pick up the "gift" and walked hurriedly back to Remus-urm...Severus.

"We have to go now. Headmaster will be waiting. Now, remember. We're going in like we utterly admire the other person. We act like each other then slowly start acting like ourselves. It'll make sense when we get there, Remus," he flashed the other boy an impish grin."If you get lost, just follow my lead."

"I understand," he grinned. They both nodded and walked in unison towards the Headmaster's office while Severus (in Lupin form) and Remus (in Severus form) skipped steps up the stairs and approached the Gargoyle. Severus checked on the pixies in the covered cage, "We give this to him towards the end."

"All right. Lemondrops," Remus said and they entered the Headmaster's office. As they walked closer to his desk, the Headmaster turned around from his Phoenix with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Ah, my boys. A pleasure to see you. Is that a gift for me?"

Severus put the gift on the chair and smiled as Remus would, "Yes, Sir. But we would like to give it to you before we leave if that's all right?"

"Of course, Remus. Now. What would you two like to discuss?"

"We wanted to express our gratitude for this past January. Our behavior was unacceptable but you showed us the error of our ways."

"I am glad that there are no hard feelings, boys. Do you feel the same Severus?"

The dark haired boy nodded, "Yes, Headmaster. It was needed and I have since been studying my course work more and gaining superior marks."

"That is delightful to hear. I also notice you two are getting along far better this year."

Severus nodded to Dumbledore, "I must admit. I have loathed, even despised, Lupin. However, over the past few months I really should say-I have learned a lot of him."

"You are too kind Severus."

"Oh, but it is true. Had it not been for the way you cursed me so well and then slammed the chocolate cake in my face, we may have never befriended."

"It was all in a day's work, Severus. And I must say, the expertise in which you levitated the pot of spaghetti upon my head with such poise was breathtakingly graceful."

Dumbledore tilted his head as he listened, "Boys-"

Remus walked around and punctuated his words with his hands as he spoke, "You see, Headmaster. Severus is such a brilliant student. How he learned those curses, hexes, and charms was remarkable! Why, the way he stunned you-you were completely immobile. You were unable to move at all. Dare I say-genius?"

"Remus, you're far too kind. But let's not forget. The speed that you casted the hex to grow Headmaster Dumbledore's nose was," Severus rested his heart over his hand dramatically. "I am truly at a loss for words."

Dumbledore stood up as he watched the exchange. He was baffled, "Now, boys. The duel without supervision was highly-"

Remus faced the Headmaster, "I must admit, Sir. I am sorry. These dreadful deeds were quite juvenile. Appalling really. The way you stepped in the middle of us and took those hexes upon yourself and the charm. That was bravery, Sir. Which is what you helped us to _see_. Bravery. And then, you went one step further and made sure I was properly chastised for such insolent behavior. I have never been taken to task before in my life like that."

Albus nodded, "Why yes, my boy. It was childish and I hated to punis-"

Severus felt his face blushing and looked towards the Headmaster, "The more Remus and I speak of it, the more we are in awe of each other. It's almost as if we can literally feel the other person. It's truly drawn us closer. I could honestly _feel_ the way that he was bent over. So remorseful for his radical actions. It has truly made me a better student."

Dumbledore looked between them both and arched an eyebrow, "Boys-"

Remus stepped to Severus and smiled, "I know, Severus. It's been a wonderful few months. I see how well you took your punishment and then you still can walk with your pointy nose up in the air. You even started to wash your hair more often. What hair product do you use? Pray tell. What's your secret?"

Severus rose a finger, "Ah. Ah. Ah. I can't reveal such an intimate secret at the moment. The walls have ears. Oh, but it's nothing-Remus-like the way you strut about the Castle carrying all of those heavy books. You studious pupil. You're far too humble. It shows from the top of your head all the way to your shoes."

"Do I strut?"

"Why yes. But it's a regal strut."

Dumbledore started to walk to the front of the desk as he watched them. They were complimenting each other but...there was something strange. He couldn't wrap his mind around it.

Remus rose his hand in the air, "Headmaster?"

"Y-ye-yes, my boy?"

"I have to say. Watching Severus for so long. Spending quality time with him. I feel as if we are becoming more and more like each other."

"Have you felt that way as well Remus?"

"Oh absolutely. And we have one man to thank for this."

They said in unison as they picked up the gift, "Headmaster Dumbledore." They walked over to him and presented it to him with a smile. He took the gift and felt a twinkle in his eye at the sentiment but was horribly confused.

"So. You two are really getting close? You definitely seem to be getting on with one another."

The boys threw an arm over the other one's shoulder and nodded.

"And you have no bitterness about the punishment I gave you boys?"

Remus shook his head, "Absolutely not."

Severus agreed, "Never. We openly admit. We deserved that thrashing."

"I am glad to hear this, my boys," Dumbledore said as he stood up and put the gift on the desk. He walked around and pulled the gift closer to him. The boys felt a strange movement in their backs and looked at each other panicked. Dumbledore quickly unwrapped the present and Severus was quick to wave his wand to open the cage and awaken the creatures within. They were running out of time. The two Cornish Pixies flew right at Dumbledore and the Headmaster's eyes lost their twinkle. He looked at the two boys as the impish creatures grasped the top of his ears.

Severus smiled, "I hope you enjoy them, Headmaster. They were very hard to find."

Remus grinned and nodded, "It took an awful lot of hard work. They were hard to capture. But we worked together."

"You know what Remus?"

Dumbledore was caught between being perplexed and enraged. He couldn't think straight as the little devils took him off guard. Dumbledore was lifted off the floor and his face was turning bright crimson, "Boys! Get me down from here!"

He kicked his feet in the air and writhed. He pointed towards Remus, "Remus John Lupin!"

"I don't feel like Remus. I feel more like my mate here, Severus."

"You know, I don't feel like Severus. I feel like _you_, Remus. It's like I'm becoming you."

"I suppose it's all the time we've been spending together. And _look_! The Headmaster is enjoying our gift."

They both ducked as the pixies lifted the elderly wizard over their heads.

"Severus Tobias Snape!"

The Dumbledore looked down on the two boys and was quickly losing his patience. He had never expected this out of any Hogwarts' young wizard or witch.

"Am I Severus? Or are you?"

"STOP THIS INSANE BANTER!"

The boys felt their shapes returning and started smirking. When they had full changed back, Severus looked up at the Headmaster's shocked face.

"Me? Or him?"

"It seems like we've spent so much time together, we've turned into one another."

"I believe you're right, Remus."

They started laughing and pointing up at the Headmaster as the Cornish Pixies hung the Headmaster by his robes on the hook high above. Remus took out his wand and cast the _freezing charm_l on them as they came near him. Severus caught them and put them back in their cage.

"Boys! Get me down from here right now! I'm warning you for the last time!"

Remus cringed for a moment but felt that impish grin return to his slender face. He reached in his pocket and slipped his earring back in. Remus grinned up at the Headmaster, "Sir. I look up to you. I really do."

"He is a man to be admired. A stern hand but such kind, gentle eyes. Look at them twinkle."

"Takes your breath away doesn't it?"

"You think I was stern before? You two just wait until I get down!" Dumbledore balled his fist.

Severus and Remus looked at each other and winced-but just for a moment. Their naughty side had completely overtaken them. Then they waved up at him, "APRIL FOOLS!"

Dumbledore stopped struggling and tried to contain himself. He was furious. When he got his hands on those cheeky lads, he would make sure they would not sit for an entire month.

"I will count to three. If I am not down, you will both _be very sorry_."

Remus and Severus smiled up at him as they turned their backs on the Headmaster. Dumbledore started the count.

"One."

The boys continued their pace.

"Two."

"Buckle my shoe," Remus couldn't resist and Severus snickered.

"Three!"

They were grinning from ear to ear until they heard Dumbledore's voice calmly say, "Fawkes. Fly to me and release me."

The pair stopped in their tracks and looked at each other, then over their shoulder. They saw the Phoenix awaken. The magnificent creature started preparing itself for flight.

"Severus?"

"Remus?"

"Run. NOW!"

Severus dropped the cage and they both rushed out of Dumbledore's office, through the corridors, and kept pace with each other. They nearly ran over Hagrid but they missed-barely.

"Oi! Boys!"

They ignored the giant and kept moving. They had no idea where they were running but they kept moving. As they got far enough away from the Castle, they stopped for a moment and bent over to catch their breath.

Remus looked at the Slytherin, "You realize. We have. To go back. At some point?"

Severus nodded.

"And when we do. They will have our funerals prepared?"

Severus tried to catch his breath as he nodded, "Yeah."

Remus shook his head, "I cannot believe we just did that."

Severus looked over at him, "I know. It was bloody well remarkable."

Remus started laughing, "Did you see how surprised he was? He was so mad when he was up in the air."

Severus fell to his knees and shook as he snickered. Remus looked over his shoulder and breathed in, "Come on. We have to find somewhere to hide for awhile. Give him a chance to cool down. He's pretty hot."

"Yeah. But where?"

"Well, we're already dead men. We won't see the outside for a long time. What say you that we make the most of this? Let's go to Hogsmeade."

"Blimey, Remus. How are we gonna get there?"

"Shortcut. We got to go before they come for us. Follow me. Hope you got some more running left in ya."

"I'm good."

Remus and Severus ran towards the Whomping Willow and Lupin took out his wand to stop the tree from moving. As they went in, he looked at Severus and he was nervous.

"It's all right. Trust me."

Severus wasn't entirely sure about this but they moved through the tunnel until they arrived at the Shrieking Shack.

"I hear this place is haunted."

"You don't really believe in those stories do you? It's all right."

"Just what I hear."

"Well, don't worry. Come on."

Remus led him out of the Shack and they started walking towards Hogsmeade. They went to the Three Broomsticks and ordered two butterbeers. Remus wiped the sweat from his brow as did Severus. They rose their glasses for a toast, "Cheers!"

"You know Remus?"

"What's that, Severus?"

"We don't get in trouble a lot. When we do, it's kind of-well, outlandish."

"It truly is."

The boys threw back their butterbeers and sat talking for close to an hour. Remus found it astounding how much they had in common. He never knew Severus had a passion for the Defense against the Dark Arts. The pranks he came up left him in awe. He half wondered if the three other Marauders would like to join forces with him. He's really creative and he's not that horrible to be around. Remus found himself amused at the jokes Severus was telling him and quite enjoyed his company. They went through three more butterbeers each and ordered some food. All the energy they spent made the two growing boys quite hungry. Remus looked up at the clock and noticed it was going on 8:00 into the evening.

"I'm enjoying myself, Sev."

"Me, too."

"We better enjoy it. I don't know if we're ever going to see the light of day again. My dad's going to murder me. I don't even want to think about what Dumbledore is going to do," Remus held his mug in his hand and swirled the liquid as he thought long and hard. He knew he'd have to accept whatever happened but he tried to push it to the back of his mind to savor this moment.

"Yeah, it's not going to be pretty. I had fun though."

"How bad do you think it's gonna be, mate?"

"Oh, I'd say that you two boys won't be sitting for a long time. I'm glad you two had _fun_. It'll be the last bit you either have for a millennia," Dumbledore's voice wasn't warm. As Remus looked up from his mug, he stared right into the eyes of the Headmaster. He felt himself go weak. He couldn't move. Severus had the same gaze of dread he did.

Remus opened his mouth. He felt his bottom lip trembling. He could sense the anger radiating from the Headmaster, "Ho-How did. How. You find. Us?"

"Madam Rosmerta was kind enough to inform me that two students had been at her pub for quite awhile. She thought I should come check on them."

They both swallowed hard and winced.

"Now, boys. If you'd be so kind as to follow me, we will return home to Hogwarts. And to my office."

Remus stood on shaky legs and Severus could barely stand at all. Dumbledore turned to thank the landlady for her kindness in letting him know where his wayward students had slipped off to. The walk back to Hogwarts was more like a death-march as they dragged their feet behind the Headmaster.

Dumbledore had plenty of steam to walk off and he knew it would heighten their anticipation for what he had in store for them. He said not one word to them as they made the extensive journey.

Remus looked over at Severus for a moment and breathed in heavily. He continually rubbed his hands together. He fiddled with the Slytherin robes he still wore from time to time. He couldn't stop being jittery. Severus kept his eyes towards the ground as they walked side by side. He was chewing his lower lip. When Remus looked forward, the Headmaster was showing no emotion at all. His silence was deafening. He didn't even look at them. If there were ever a time he was frightened, that time would be now.

TBC~

_**OOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoo OOOOO**_

_**A/N: Thanks so much for the idea, Pup03. Hope it met your expectations. And thanks to everyone for the follows, faves, reviews :-) I hope you all enjoyed it!**_

_**Another note. I was wondering if the Polyjuice could take effect on Remus so I looked it up. Werewolves, according to the sources, are not really half-breeds. They are mistaken as such. This leads me to believe that they will be affected by such a potion. **_


	5. Stand By Me

_**Stand By Me**_

_**Summary: Dumbledore has apprehended the Cornish Pixie, Polyjuice drinking, wayward duo. He's not the only one that has a few stern glances to throw at them. And the Marauders confront Mooney... **_

_**Warnings: M/M Spanking Con. If it's not your cup of tea, well...you can't say I didn't warn you. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter world in no way, shape, or form. I just take them out, form a plot line, and run with it.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo ooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO**_

Hagrid saw the three as they walked towards the castle. He came rushing over to them which made Dumbledore stop. However, Remus ran into Dumbledore's back and then Severus into Remus' in turn. All three fell forward and landed on the ground. The two teenagers jumped up. Remus outstretched his hand to help Dumbledore up but the Headmaster shook his head, "I'm all right."

"I'm sorry, Sir."

Dumbledore nodded and looked up at Hagrid. Hagrid reached down and helped the Headmaster to his feet. He dusted himself off and the giant started asking us the questions. The questions were inevitable after Severus and Remus ran him over hours ago.

"Is everything alright, Dumbledore?"

The Headmaster set his jaw and nodded, "I've found the boys and all will be sorted out soon enough."

"Where were they? I saw them running past me like they were on fire."

"They were at Hogsmeade, much to my amazement. Thank you so much for helping look in the Forest. They weren't on fire then but they will be soon."

Hagrid winced and gave a knowing nod. He looked down at the Remus and Severus with a heavy sigh, "Good luck to ya both. Don't ever do that to us again. We had the entire Staff searching you out."

Severus and Remus exchanged horrified looks. Remus bit his lip. He wanted to ask if everyone knew what they did but he still couldn't even get his hands to stop shaking. He was positive his voice wasn't any better.

"Good night, Hagrid. I will see you at breakfast," Dumbledore said as he rose a finger to motion the boys to continue following

Without a word, they obeyed him. A few students were still out and noticed the Gryffindor Prefect along with the Slytherin walking in toe. It wasn't quite curfew yet and Remus prayed he wouldn't run into the Marauders. He wasn't sure how he could explain any of this to them or to Dumbledore. It seemed rational at the time. April the first is Fool's day. Create a good prank and follow through. The fact Severus concocted the entire thing was still a bit awe inspiring. He didn't have time to relish in that though. He was in a unfathomable dilemma.

As they walked through the corridors, Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick ran into us. They were relieved we had been recovered. She gave me the look that every student dreaded. Flitwick's look, which is normally pleasant, was even more stern. Severus stared at me and bit his lower lip. We were in deeper than we ever thought.

Remus was snapped out of his trance by Professor McGonagall's stern voice, "Remus John Lupin. Severus Tobias Snape. You two had the entire Staff worried by your stunt. I will have you know that I will be keeping a close watch on you both. Professor Slughorn also knows, Severus, and will be holding you on a tight rein for the remainder of the term as well. I hope that you both learn from this blunder."

Neither Severus or Remus knew what to say. They bowed their heads and stared at the stone walkway. Severus kept biting his lip while Remus hands moved faster together.

"I assure you, Minerva. They will be appropriately disciplined. I will see to it personally."

"I will leave you to it, Headmaster. I am ashamed of both of you."

"As am I. You never leave the grounds under any circumstances like you two boys did. While you are both in my Charms class, I will be keeping an even closer eye to make sure you never do this again," Professor Flitwick commented. He seldom reprimanded a student but this was a extraordinary case.

Remus finally found his voice and kept his eyes low, "Yes, Sir. Yes, Ma'am."

Severus looked at the taller boy then at the Professors and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Thank you Professors. I will be tending to them now in my Chambers. I will send Remus back to his dormitory when we are finished. Could you do me a small favor before you retire and let Professor Slughorn know as well?"

"That will be no problem, Albus. Thank you."

They parted ways with them and started down the winding walk path. Remus wondered what his fate was to be. Would they be expelled? Would Dumbledore truly whip him within an inch of his life? He didn't know. The man would not talk to them. Remus' heart dropped when he saw his three Marauder friends rushing through the corridors towards the Gryffindor tower. He looked up into their eyes and they were just as bewildered as Dumbledore had been hours before. Lupin bit his lip and looked back into their faces sadly. They looked at Dumbledore and he shook his head to tell them not to interfere. Remus ran a trembling hand through his long locks and continued to keep up with Dumbledore's quick pace. Severus saw the exchanged looks and adapted Remus' nervous habit of hand fidgeting. He was having trouble keeping up with the Headmaster. He walked with a purpose.

They traveled up the winding stairs and passed the Gargoyle. They took their places in front of the Headmaster's desk and neither boy dare look him in the eye. He still said nothing. He went to his cupboard and rummaged through it silently. Silence can be just as maddening as being lectured. It's unpredictable. You have no clue what's going to happen. You can only speculate your doom and it's mind wrenching. Both Severus and Remus felt Albus' annoyance and he hadn't raised one syllable or hand to them yet.

Dumbledore found the implement that he needed and walked in front of them. He held it behind his back so that the boys wouldn't be allowed to see it just yet. The waiting. The anticipation. The dread. Severus and Remus glanced at one another. He looked down upon them and cleared his voice before he began to pass his sentence. Remus had this one problem. He could sense another person's energy at times. It comes along with his lycanthropy. He wanted nothing more than to buckle his knees and weep. The more time passed, the more his entire body shook. He had never seen Headmaster as angry as he was at them right now. He never wanted to see it again.

He gazed up with apprehension in his eyes as Dumbledore spoke. Severus wasn't able to take one glance. He continued staring at his feet. He had felt Dumbledore's punishing hand on more than one circumstance but he knew this was entirely different. He regretted ever coming up with this prank.

"Boys."

"Yes, Sir?" They spoke in unison.

"I am at a loss for words," he began as he gripped the implement behind his back. "I want you two to get along. I find your intelligence remarkable. I am shocked that the time you decide to work together, you wreak havoc as you have proven today. I have had a lot of time to think. I purposefully did not want to floo back here with you two. I do not enjoy punishing either of you or any student and I especially do not like to strike a student in anger. I have only had to punish two students this year. Those students are standing directly in front of me at this very moment. I would have hoped that this past January you'd have learned your lesson. I see I have failed you."

Their eyes shot up at him and shook their heads, "Bu-"

"Boys. You did more than enough talking this afternoon. I understand you wanted to perform a prank, is this correct?"

Severus couldn't find his voice. Remus was forced to attempt an answer. His voice cracked, "Yes, Sir."

"If it had only been the prank. I might have even found it humorous in a way. It was rather creative. However, a lot of rules were broken. You two are like a couple of mad men when you misbehave. You start off slow. It's harmless enough but then you go one step further. Then, you completely dig yourselves a grave that you can't get out of."

Remus couldn't believe how calm Dumbledore's voice was. He had expected yelling, shouting, and wrath. He was certainly fuming earlier but he wasn't now. Severus had observed the same and the calmness was unsettling to him. It was very much the equivalency of an oncoming storm.

"The Polyjuice Potion is a very advanced potion. You would have had to went through extensive research and I am nearly certain-though I can ask if you boys would like-that Professor Slughorn has yet to teach you such a potion. Am I correct?"

Severus nodded, "Yes, Sir."

"And am I to assume, furthermore, that you were experimenting without proper supervision or permission?"

The dark haired boy nodded again, "Yes, Sir."

"A step further, Mr. Snape." Severus tensed at the way he addressed him and swallowed hard. "I distinctly remember giving you a very clear instruction that you were not to experiment with potions without notifying someone of authority. Correct?"

Severus merely nodded. He couldn't answer due to the fact he was gnawing at his lower lip.

"I would like a verbal answer, my boy."

The young man croaked out, "Y-yes, Sir."

"I thought so. Mr. Lupin? When I had you in my spare room, did I not tell you how I expected you to behave as a Prefect? A model student of this school to set an example for the younger students who look up to you? You ran from me after the events transpired here. You persistently disrespected me. I know they didn't see that but that behavior cannot, will not, and shall never be condoned. You took unconditional amusement, **again**, in my humiliation."

"S-Si-"

"Boy. I suggest you let me finished speaking."

Remus lowered his head and nodded obediently.

"To break the entire matter down. You both spent a month brewing a potion that you shouldn't have attempted. You released Cornish Pixies in my office and I am thankful that you, Mr. Lupin, had the sense enough to freeze them. Mr. Snape, I am thankful that you detained them. However, I asked you boys not once. Not twice. I asked you again and gave you to the count of three to release me from up there," Dumbledore's voice boomed as he used his free hand to point towards the hook he dangled from, "and you continued to mock me and then walked away without a _**SECOND'S **_thought of releasing me. Do you find this funny? Is it entertaining to you?"

They both shook their heads no.

"I must have been mistaken because I heard something entirely different. I believe it was, "Sir. I really look up to you." and at the count of two you were going to "buckle your shoe." Is that correct, Mr. Lupin? And was it not you, when I called Fawkes to release me, that shouted to run?"

Dumbledore looked at the young man with his head bowed. He was visibly shaking now. He constantly wringed his hands and winced at each word.

_Why did he have to remember every single detail? Merlin, I'm good as dead where I stand. Where I tremble._

"I expect an answer, boy." Remus noted how he continued using the word "boy" and not "my boy". He gulped and opened his mouth to answer. He tried to answer but all he could do was stare at the floor and shake like a leaf.

"If you don't answer me-"

"Y-y-yes, Sir," he finally managed to stutter and flinched. He felt the tension coursing through his muscles. Severus looked at Remus sympathetically and didn't know what to do or say. He stood right by his friend. He was in this together with him.

"Severus. I don't know what's gotten into you. You took just as much delight as young Lupin. The same exact thing applies to you. You did not try at one time to contain yourself."

"Yes, Sir."

Dumbledore took a deep breath and peered over his glasses at the dreadful duo.

"Were one of you more guilty than the other? I mean, is there anything I should know? I want to be absolutely fair."

Severus opened his mouth and made a small sound. Remus looked over at him and stood forward before he had a chance to admit to it being his idea, "Sir. It was the both of us. We were both equally guilty in the prank."

Severus shot him a look that questioned _why did you just do that_. He was the one that came up with the prank.

"Are you sure, Remus? Severus?"

"Yes, Sir," Remus looked at him in the eye and tried to still himself. "I'm just as much to blame, if not more, than Severus."

Severus opened his mouth wide, "But-"

"What do you mean more so, Remus?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Sir. It was my idea to go to Hogsmeade. It was my idea to run. I am sorry, Sir."

"Well it was your idea to do that, Remus. However, if memory serves me-" Severus tried to speak.

"We came up with the prank together, Severus. Remember?"

Severus tilted his head. He didn't know what to make of him.

"I suppose in a way we did."

Dumbledore sighed and looked between them, "The fact of the matter is you both made the choice to follow through on these urges. It is my job as your Headmaster, Mentor, and Teacher to make sure you that you maintain your good sense to know when something is wrong or right."

They both nodded, "Yes, Sir."

"As far as your punishment is concerned, I was not merely making an idle threat. You will not sit comfortably for a month."

Remus' entire body tensed and Severus cringed at the Headmaster's words. Remus' small voice cracked, "Sir?"

"Yes, my boy?"

"What are you going to do to us?"

"Well, I'm not going to beat you. I told you before, I do not wish to harm you. You will understand the error of your ways, as you both so eloquently told me earlier. I will-what was it?-show you the light?"

Remus' head dropped as he used their words against them-_again_.

"I see you remember. The punishment will be as follows. The instructions will be followed to the absolute letter. I am sure you both are aware of the consequences if you choose to be disobedient?"

They each nodded to confirm they did.

"Tonight, you will each receive a number of ten strokes to the bare. You will be stripped for this chastisement. Then, you will redress in your own clothes and go back to your dormitory rooms. For the month of April, you will be on a very tight leash. Remus? On Monday, Wednesday, and Friday you will report to my office on those evenings at exactly 7:30. You will be disciplined how I see suitable on those evenings. Severus, you will report to me as well at 8:30. By 9:30, we will be finished and then you will do small chores until 10:00. I may let you retire sooner. It depends on you. The stage of this judgment, should you do well and not get into any further mischief, will then be over on April the 30th. The schedule starts tomorrow. Do you both understand?"

Remus and Severus nodded, "Yes, Sir."

"I will always keep my promise that I will not ever strike either of you in anger. I hope you understand. I love both of you and want you to understand the severity of your actions. Not just from the pranks but leaving the grounds. That was unacceptable. Anything could have happened to either of you and I am responsible for you as well as all the students. I do not wish you to fear me."

"Thank you, Sir," the boys spoke in unison. It was really astounding how in sync they were.

"If you please, strip and place your garments on the chair. I will ask you to assume the appropriate position over my desk-side by side."

Remus felt his face flush and he looked up at the Headmaster worriedly. He knew his heart would explode from his chest. He whispered softly, "S-Si-Sir?"

"Remus. I will appreciate it you give me no grief this time over the decision and do as you are told."

The boy lowered his head and chewed his lower lip. He felt his hands stinging from his nerves as he took a step back and tried to undress behind the chair away from Severus. He took a labored breath as he started unbuttoned his shirt and looked down at his torso. He stopped to look up at Severus and noted how quickly he took off his clothes like it was nothing. He saw the scars on his own body and pulled his dress shirt together again. He looked up at Dumbledore and the older wizard held his gaze.

"Mr. Lupin. If you please."

"I-I know I deserve this but Sir-"

"Then, do as I say boy."

Remus wondered if he had forgotten what he was. Yes, he was a horrible mischief maker and a brat from Hades but he wasn't ready to let Severus see what he truly was. He wouldn't know how to explain the thin scars painting his pale skin. He saw Severus getting into position so his back was turned.

He nodded towards Dumbledore, "Yes, Sir."

He kicked off his shoes and removed his socks. He closed his eyes and let the shirt fall from him. He folded it on the chair and took off his trousers. He placed them on top of the shirt. Stepping towards the desk, he stopped and looked up at Dumbledore. He rose his hand and motioned for the Headmaster to come close. Albus sighed and walked closer to the boy to lean over.

Remus whispered in his ear, "Sir. I-I know I don't deserve it. But, may I please ask one favor? One tad of mercy?"

"You may ask but I do not make guarantees. I have to deliver the punishment as promised and equal to Mr. Snape's."

Remus tried to be discreet as possible and whispered low to where only Dumbledore could hear.

"I know, Sir. It's not that. I just-Don't let Severus see these. Please..," he motioned towards the scars covering him. Severus grew curious as to what was going on behind him and attempted to look over his shoulder.

"Please, eyes forward Severus. It will begin soon enough."

"Sorry, Sir."

Dumbledore softened his eyes and nodded slowly. How could he have neglected that? He smiled a little and a tinge of the twinkle in his eyes returned, "I can do that, my boy. I'm sorry."

Remus smiled a little, "Not your fault. Thank you, Sir."

Remus walked towards the large desk and took his place to the left of Severus. He moved over some so he could have room to take position. He leaned over the desk that mirrored Severus' situation. Both boys rested their pelvis on the cold wooden desk and grasped their fingers on the far edge in front of them. Dumbledore brought the implement he had behind his back forward as he had taken his place in front of them. Remus whimpered and Severus groaned when they saw it. He had a much longer strap as well as a much thicker one. It looked intimidating to them. Remus looked up into the Headmaster's eyes and winced. Severus knew for sure this was going to be worse than the tawse.

He laid the strap over both hands and reiterated his intentions, "Ten on your bared backsides for each of you tonight. Tomorrow, do not forget our appointment. I'd even mark them somewhere so you won't forget . Oh, if you decide to nap. Please, set your alarm."

Remus lowered his head to groan at that last statement.

Severus cringed, "Yes, Sir."

Dumbledore took his place behind them and started with Severus. He put his hand on his pale lower back and pushed down slightly to direct him to raise his bum into position. Severus looked up to the ceiling and tried to shake his loose black bangs from his eyes. He tried to find a point to fixate himself on to relax himself.

"Severus. Spread your legs for me a little more."

Severus obeyed and Dumbledore nodded, "Good boy. Hold position and don't put your hands to your bottom. Are you ready?"

"Yes, Sir."

Dumbledore took the strap in his right hand and stood firmly as he brought the strap up, then down. He always wanted to make sure that he struck where he aimed. He aimed each lash to the center and the sit spots. Severus threw his head back at the first _**CRACK!**_ Then the next four rained down on him just as hard. He jolted forward and cried in pain. The tears were, in no way, going to be kept inside. _**WHACK SMACK THWACK SLAP! **_

Remus shifted his eyes at Severus. He slid his hand slowly towards his and wrapped his pinky around his. He wanted to show his mate he wasn't alone in this. Severus returned the touch and held on to Remus. It helped him to know he wasn't alone.

"Why are you being punished, Severus?"

"Because I made potions without your consent. I disrespected you and I left the school without permission, Sir." He lowered his head and wept openly as he felt the next three _**CRACK SMACK WHACK**_ land directly at the tender sit spots. He wouldn't be sleeping on his back tonight for sure.

"Eyes forward. Yes, Severus. And will you be recreating these events?"

The Headmaster's force at the next stroke sent the boy laying on his upper torso but he kept his eyes forward as the tears ran down his pale features. _**WHACK**_! Remus cut his eyes again and slowly wrapped a few more fingers around Severus' trembling ones as he held on knuckle white. He wanted to let him know he was here. That he'd be all right.

"No-no SIR!"

"Good boy. The last one is coming. Brace yourself, my boy."

Severus nodded and held on tight as he felt the next last connect directly to the center of his aching bottom. _**CRACK!**_

Remus' own bottom tensed each time the strokes connected with Severus. He moved his own shaky hand to fully touch other boy's hand. He wanted to reassure him. He knew he had to be in agony.

"Good boy. You may rise and go to your right to get your clothes. Go to the corner and do not look back, please. You can change there and stay in the corner until I tell you otherwise. Understood?"

Severus nodded and pushed himself from the desk but not before patting Remus' hand as a nonverbal _thank you_ for holding his hand. He went to his right and didn't look at Remus as he was instructed. He got dressed in the corner carefully. The fabric of his Slytherin trousers made his bottom scream. He put his nose in the corner when he was fully dressed. The only sounds he heard were Dumbledore's commanding voice and Remus' soft "yes, Sirs".

Dumbledore took his place behind Remus and to the left. He put a gentle hand on the small of his back and Remus shut his eyes tight at the touch. He was getting less strokes this time but, somehow, he knew they would hurt worse. He responded as the Headmaster directed him and pushed his bottom up higher. He knew without being told to spread his legs out further from listening to the session with Severus. He rose his chin and stared at a small circle of gold on Dumbledore's wall.

The Headmaster looked down at Remus and his eyes softened as he did exactly what he wanted without being told. He tapped the strap a few times to make the appropriate measures of distance for the intended strokes. Remus held on tight with both hands as he braced himself for the worst. He was thankful that Dumbledore granted him the mercy of not letting Severus see the markings of the werewolf. He figured if he could show him that courtesy, he would take his punishment without protest.

"Are you ready, my boy?" Dumbledore asked him softly. The coldness in his voice completely gone from earlier.

"Yes, Sir," Remus replied.

The first loud _**CRACK**_ forced him to grunt in pain. He bit hard on his lower lip. Severus heard the sound vibrate around the room and jumped in the corner. He wished he could hold Remus' hand as he did his. Dumbledore brought the heavy strap down thrice more in swift succession at his sit spots. _**WHACK CRACK THWACK!**_ Remus winced at the stinging lash and trembled under Dumbledore's powerful strokes. He summoned every bit of fiber in his body to keep himself composed. He stared blankly at the dot. He bit down on his lip again with the next four strokes _**WHACK SMACK WHAP CRACK! **_Remus lowered his head for a moment between his arms and shut his eyes tight. He knew he wasn't supposed to but he didn't know what else to do. He could feel his body betray him as it shook from his weeping. He was doing all he could to keep it inside.

He felt the Headmaster's hand on his lower back as he spoke, "Remus. Please, keep your head up as instructed. I would hate to restart."

"I'm Sorry, Sir."

He rose his head and pushed his bottom up again. Dumbledore landed two more quick strokes to the center of his backside _**CRACK SMACK!**_ The wide strap was covering his bottom completely and it definitely felt worse than the tawse. He couldn't hold it any longer and he wept silently. The tears fell down his cheeks as well as off the tip of his nose.

"One more, my boy. It'll be over soon. Brace yourself."

Remus nodded and held on tight. He knew his knees were shaking and he swallowed hard to take a deep breath for the final one. Dumbledore rained the last one down firmly across the sit spots of his bum. The impact sent Remus forward and held his face in his hands as he sobbed.

Severus cringed at the sounds of the strapping and of his mate crying.

_Why did he bring this stupid prank up in the first place? Why was Remus trying to take all the bloody blame for it? Damn him and his martyr like personality. Silly boy. _

Dumbledore put the strap back in the cupboard and walked over to Remus. He put his hands on his shoulders and directed him to stand. Remus looked up at the Headmaster and whispered, "Thank you, Sir."

Dumbledore nodded, "You may dress now."

Remus walked softly to his Gryffindor uniform and winced as he pulled his clothes back on. The fabric was almost unbearable. He would have rather felt the tawse than that wicked tool ever again. The tears were slowing down and he stood up straight as he put on his robes. He ran his finger over the Prefect badge and swallowed hard. He looked at Dumbledore. A look of worry crossed the young boy's eyes. Dumbledore shook his head, "It stays."

Remus tilted his head to the side and was speechless. _Why?_ He wondered. He breathed in and was going to ask but Dumbledore cut in, "Severus. Remus. Please come here."

They took their places and wiped their tears with one hand and rubbed their aching bums with the other.

"You both received a very hard chastisement. It was well earned, though, I might add. The following month will be rather hard on the two of you. I would suggest doing all you can to improve your behavior. You might not always be spanked when you come here. That depends entirely on you two. Are we at an understanding?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Very good. I will see you tomorrow night at the appropriate times as it is Friday. Do _not_ try any healing to offset the punishment. Behave in a _GOOD_ manner. Do _not_ leave the school. _DO_ try to follow the rules."

Remus nodded and Severus replied, "Yes, Sir."

They turned to walk out of the office and Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Oh. And do not ever release another Cornish Pixie at me again. I really loathe those things."

Remus saw the twinkle and smile. Severus noticed it, too. They nodded at Dumbledore and grinned, "No more little impish pixies, Sir."

"Well, I do have two imps to tend to. They're not pixies though," he winked at them. "Good night, boys."

"Good night, Sir."

When they arrived at the corridors, Severus and Remus leaned against the wall for a moment to catch their breath. They looked at the clock and noticed it was going on 11:00 and they had classes in the morning.

Severus looked at Remus curiously and narrowed his eyes, "Lupin. What you playing at?"

Remus tilted his head, "Playing at?"

"Why did you try to take the fall for the prank?"

"Oh. Well, I just did. Nothing really."

"I was the one that brought it up in the first place and I feel like you got it worse than I did."

Remus stood up straight and shook his head, "Nah, mate. We got the same number of strokes."

"I heard how he walloped you. It was vicious."

"It wasn't that bad. You got it bad, too. I was right by you."

"Well, regardless. It was my prank. You didn't have to step up like that."

Remus shrugged, "I know. I did though. No big deal. It's what mates do, you see."

"Yes, it is a big-Huh?"

"I wasn't gonna let you take the fall for everything. It happens. Well, it's over for the night. We get to have round two tomorrow."

"I guess we really will be spending a lot of time together now, huh?"

"Looks like it. We need sleep so I'll see you at breakfast?"

"Definitely. Good night, Remus."

"Night, Sev."

Severus started down the hall to his Slytherin house and stopped again, "LUPIN!"

Remus stopped and turned around, "What is it?"

Severus smiled a little, "Thanks for holding my hand, ya know. Through it all."

"Don't mention it. See ya tomorrow, mate."

Severus walked gingerly to his dormitory and nodded thoughtfully, "Mates."

_**OOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOO OOO**_

**April Fool's Night**

**Marauder Dorm Room**

Remus walked stiffly up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower and into the portrait. He rested his right hand on the small of his back. He hoped that sleep would undo the soreness. He padded his way up to his room and opened the door as quietly as possible in case his mates were asleep. They weren't. Three sets of eyes were previously locked on the door and now they were glued to him. He ran his free hand through his long hair and smiled at them sheepishly as he made his way to his side of the room.

"Hello, mates."

Prongs stared at him as did the others and didn't say a word. Remus arched an eyebrow and thought: _this could be good or this could be bad. _

"Erm. Cat got your tongue?"

Padfoot cleared his throat and stood. He walked over to Remus and put his hands on his shoulders to force him to turn around. The shorter boy looked up at his friend, "Is it true?"

Prongs and Wormtail stood up and walked closer to them. Remus looked at all of them and chewed his lip.

"Is what true, Sirius?"

"Don't tell me that you-"

Prongs nodded, "Please, Remus you couldn't have-"

Wormtail would have said something but he had a giant piece of Remus' chocolate shoved in his mouth.

"Well, Padfoot. Prongs. I've done quite a lot today. Exactly which part are you so curious of?"

"It's just not possible-" Padfoot said.

"I mean, how could you?" Prongs shook his head.

"Guys. Please, don't-"

"How could you not fill us in on this incredible prank?" Sirius exclaimed and slapped him on the shoulder.

"It's all over the school. Cornish Pixies? Polyjuice? I didn't even realize anyone was that smart to do that! Let alone Snivellus!" James threw his hands out.

Remus looked confused, "How'd it get all over the school anyways?"

"One kid overheard Dumbledore when he was with the Professors looking for you and Snivellus. He was telling them about how you lot used a combination of Polyjuice, Cornish Pixies, and escaped. Some kid from Hufflepuff. That kid told his friend and so on and so forth," Sirius explained.

"Why didn't you two let us in on the joke?" Prongs glared.

"Yeah, you prat! We would have went along with it, ya know? We're the Marauders."

Remus sighed in relief and started to chuckle, "You're not mad I did this with Severus?"

"Merlin, no! You have to fill us in on the details, Mooney. Who knew Severus Snape. Also known as Snivellus could even pull a prank! How did you talk him into it?" Padfoot pushed the taller boy so he'd land on the bed to divulge the details. He immediately shot up out of the bed and rubbed his bottom. He winced as he glared at Sirius.

"Mate? You all right back there?"

"No. No, I'm not."

James' eyes widened, "Is that what Dumbledore led you two through the school about? You got it?"

Remus started to take off his robes and dress shirt as he nodded. He threw his tie to the side and kicked off his shoes while his friends continued on with their little inquisition.

"Yes, Remus Lupin has been properly taken to task by, one, Headmaster Dumbledore. I fear that if McGonagall had her way, by the way she looked at me, she would have done so as well. Plus, Flitwick wasn't happy nor was Hagrid. It's been a very long afternoon."

"No kiddin'. How many people did you piss off today?'" Padfoot sat on Remus bed and James joined him.

"Quite a few it seems and I am surprised I am even alive. I thought for sure I'd have to send a letter to the parents but he didn't say to. I didn't ask."

"Smart move, Mooney," Prongs nodded.

Wormtail was busy stealing his chocolate. Remus peered at Peter and shook his head, "Leave me some, all right? Transformation isn't far off, ya know? Mooney will get _moody_ without his chocolate and he'll go for little rats next."

Wormtail returned the chocolates and smiled nervously, "Sorry."

"It's all right. Just save me a few bites," he winked at Peter.

Remus bit his lip at that thought. Full moon. He walked over to his time table and a calendar. He arched his brow and whimpered. He can't do his punishment on that Wednesday. April 14th is definitely the full moon. Maybe I can get a pass? I'll have to . It was one of the rules of even being able to come here, after all. He reached in his dresser and got a long night shirt, sliding it over his head. He shook his hair to get it out of his eyes and started to take off his trousers-very carefully. James and Sirius got up, walking closer to him. They looked between one another and nodded.

"You ever hear the rule that your mates are allowed to see the damage?" Prongs started.

"I've never heard that rule but you guys have seen my wolf scars. Go ahead if it makes you happy."

Padfoot nodded, "Well, not happy but we're curious."

"Of course you are," Remus slid off his boxers and turned around to raise his night shirt up for them. He heard gasps.

"That bad is it?"

"Oh Remmy. He got you good, mate." Sirius said.

"Yeah, Moons. Your moons are like the bloody lunar moon. Blimey...," James shuddered.

Peter took a peek and winced for his friend.

"It could have been worse, I guess,' Remus said as he slipped on his flannel pants and yawned. He went over to his bed and sprawled across it on his stomach. It felt really great to lay down.

"You need anything for it?" Sirius asked concerned.

He shrugged, "I don't know. What you put on something like this?"

"There has to be a healing-" Prongs started but was interrupted.

"Can't. I have to go to Dumbledore again tomorrow night. And every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday at 7:30 sharp for a month. It'll end the thirtieth. Hope it goes by fast. If I try to heal it, he said he'd make it worse or something along those lines. I don't want to make it any less pleasurable than it already is."

"He's gonna spank you like that every one of those nights?" Prongs asked worriedly. "You can't take that much. Hell, you're strong but bloody hell-"

"He said not every time would be like that. It depends on my behavior. So, please, don't assist me in getting in any trouble. Alright?"

Padfoot grinned and laid by Mooney, "Why-would we ever do a thing like that? It seems like you and the bat-"

"Yes. You would. You have. Or did you lose your memory? And for the record, Severus isn't a greasy bat. Well, he can be sometimes. He's not that bad is all I'm saying. We actually had a blast in Hogsmeade today after the stunt we pulled," Remus poked Sirius and grinned.

"We'll be good. But tell us what happened. We can't stand it any longer. Explain to us, in your own words, Mister Mooney, how Severus "Snivellus" Snape is not the greasy bat we've always know him to be, " Prongs plopped down next to his two friends and Wormtail joined them to listen.

"Tell us a bed time story, Remmy. Your voice is so dreamy," Sirius batted his eyes at him sweetly.

Remus shook his head laughing at the silly bloke and shoved him lightly, "All right. But it's going to be summarized. I'm truly worn out."

"Yeah. We can see why," Padfoot said.

"If I may continue," Remus chuckled. "I was collecting my books in the library for the Defense against the Dark Arts midterm parchment last week and then..."

_**TBC~**_

_**OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Ooo**_

_**Author Notes:**_

_**So, the guys were caught. Every Professor wants to have their hides.**_

_**I didn't want the Marauders to flip a shit over Severus. He's pretty cool...once you get to know him. *winks***_

_**Don't let him get you with those Cornish Pixies! So, thought I'd let the Marauders actually give him props for a very well laid out plan. Well, the plan was-getting caught wasn't in the plan, you see.**_

_**I hope you like it. Comments, Reviews, and everything you do is so very appreciated. Thank you for reading. I do appreciate it.**_

_**As Remus is, I am also tired. So, night night and will be updating soon. I think I just created myself a series. heh**_


	6. Unforeseen Circumstances

_**Unforeseen Circumstances **_

_**After Remus accidentally drinks from a Goblet not meant for him, he acts out of character and confuses Dumbledore, Hagrid, and Severus. After the affects wear off, the unlikely duo team up once more for payback. **_

_**I do not own the characters of Harry Potter. I just borrow them for awhile. **_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo**_

Remus woke up very sore. He felt the numbness still in his backside and his neck could use a good pop. He toyed with the thought of skipping classes. He still had another punishment date to go through tonight. And if he knew how the course of actions for the day were going to transpire, you bet your last galleon he would have stayed right where he was-in his very large, comfortable four post bed. The day started off slow. His mates were in awe of the tale he told. Sirius' mouth gaped open when he learned of how Severus was just as much a prankster as the rest of them. He couldn't believe he had already gotten a head start on the Polyjuice potion-James was baffled at how well planned out it was.

Peter nodded and laughed at the appropriate times-his cue was from James and Sirius. He was trying to understand the entire matter. How Severus was Remus and Remus was Severus, then he got punished for what the other did but he was really him. Peter concentrated on what he would choose for the morning's breakfast. The five candy bars he nicked from Mooney simply was not enough to tide him over for the next few hours. They'd already gotten up and left. Trying to be good mates, they thought they'd let Remus sleep in a little while longer.

The Marauders were not all that mischievous today. In fact, they were quite content. Remus went on about his classes and behaved for the most part. He was mostly concerned of how he would sit. The pain in his bum was a constant reminder to not upset the Headmaster. He vowed that he would succeed in not causing any more trouble for the rest of the year. Severus reminded his new friend, gently, to not sleep in this time. He asked how he was and Prongs even gave Severus a small smirk. He wouldn't completely take him in right off the bat but it was better than being hexed polka dotted pink. James and Sirius had their own tricks up their sleeve. One that involved their complete concentration, time, and they were ready for it to happen tonight.

While in Hogsmeade last week, James went to the joke shop and idly looked over the Love Potions on display. In fact, there were quite a few love potions to choose from as the witch from old quite excelled in potion brewing. Laverne de Montmorency had become an expert potioneer and became a famous Ravenclaw for the many concoctions she invented. He looked over the selection that the shop had for sale and the shopkeeper came to him eager to make a sale. James licked his lips greedily as he looked at them all. Sirius put a hand over his forehead. He knew that this could either be really great or incredibly disastrous. Either way, he'd go along with his fearless leader's plan. James explained to the shopkeeper, quietly of course, his intentions. The man stretched his finger and motioned him to a more private area of the store. He instructed young Potter that he is to pour that into a drink of choice. Afterwards, he would offer it to the person he wishes to use it on. When they finished drinking it, make sure they make eye contact with that person for the first person they see after it is consumed they will completely worship. In fact, they will be willing to fight for their love and become quite possessive. It could last up to 48 hours. It was mild but it would cure James' curiosity and perhaps use it on Lily. He nodded his head and thought he'd give it a shot.

The day _after_ April Fool's day, which was today, he decided to use alleged potion. In James' mind, it would have been expected of him to try something yesterday. He liked the art of surprise. The instructions said to pour it in the refreshment and leave it setting for two hours or longer. He planned on leaving it settled before five that evening until he got back from his dinner and Quidditch meetings. He should be back at eight or so to deliver it to his true love. He stormed up the stairs to his bedroom before his afternoon duties and took out the vessel. It was a chocolate drink and he poured the Love Potion in the cup, set it by his bed on the nightstand, and grinned impishly. He tapped it once to keep it nice and cold.

######

Remus stretched his back and walked back up the stairs. He actually felt calm, given the circumstances. He ate more than he normally did and ran his tongue over his teeth. He wanted something sweet after eating a proper meal. He was sure that he had plenty of chocolates in his trunk. He was alone in his room due to his mates having prior obligations so he stripped off his school uniform. He put on a comfortable pair of denim jeans and a button down black shirt. He unbuttoned the cuffs and rolled the sleeves up to his elbows. He noticed it wasn't quite 7:00 yet and still had plenty of time to relax. He put on his black boots and wandered to his trunk in order to satiate his sweet tooth. He smiled as he saw the box of chocolates still in there and was in high spirits that Peter decided to leave him some. He tipped the box over and opened his hand. With a pout, he realized the Rat Animagus prat left him an empty box. He felt his hand fidgeting and ran a hand through his light brown hair. He looked around the room annoyed that the supply of chocolate was depleted.

"Peter. Couldn't you have left me _one_ of _my_ bars?" he sighed in frustration.

He wandered around the room. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a gold goblet and arched a brow curiously. Remus couldn't just ignore it and he took a closer look. The beam across his face spread like the Cheshire cat's when he saw the contents full of a chocolate drink. He brought it to his nose and delighted in the scent. He brought the sweet taste to his lips and savored it. Swishing it around in his mouth, he felt calm now that he had his chocolate fix. He turned tapped his wand on the goblet for a cleaning spell.

"Thanks, James," he said to himself.

When he turned around, he felt a strange sensation come over him. He put a hand to his heart and then heard a knock at the door.

"Remus, my boy. May I come in?" Dumbledore asked.

Mooney licked the chocolate from his lips and answered back that he could as he smoothed down his shirt. The Headmaster walked in and looked him in the eye with a twinkle. Remus' eyes automatically lit up and his smile brightened.

"I was wanting to know if you could come along with me now? I passed by the Gryffindor tower. I know it's early but we could start. I have had another appointment arise."

Remus felt his hands shaking and a wide grin form on his lips. He said breathlessly, "Anything you say, Headmaster."

Dumbledore arched a brow at the boy and nodded, "Thank you, Mr. Lupin."

"No, Sir. Thank you," Remus practically purred. Remus rocked back and forth on the heels of his boots. He toyed with his earlobe and sighed as he stared at the Headmaster.

Dumbledore looked at him curiously and started out of the room and towards the portrait. He hurriedly followed Dumbledore through the castle and walked with him side by side. He looked up at the older wizard and the goofy grin would not dissipate from his lips. He ran his hands together and his chest was visibly heaving up and down. The Headmaster cut his eyes at Remus and cleared his throat.

_Oh! the way he made that noise made Remus' heart flutter even more. _

"My boy? Are you all right?"

"Oh, Sir. I am perfect. You're perfect. I can't wait to get to your office."

Dumbledore's eyes widened, "Pardon me, Remus?"

"Every moment spent with you is a moment, I live in pure pleasure. Did anyone ever tell you that the way your eyes twinkle is absolutely breathtaking?"

"No. Well-Remus? What's the matter with you? Have you smuggled Fire Whiskey into your room?"

"I would never disobey you, Sir. My heart yearns to please. Only the void in my heart of not knowing a love such as yours is what troubles me. Ah, but I shall win it!"

Dumbledore stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the Gargoyle. He was taken back, "Remus John Lupin. Will you kindly cease that nonsense? That is your only warning."

"I am not trying to be nonsensical, Sir. I am sincere. I will fight to the death for your love. I will raise my blade to any other who tries to dispatch me from your presence!"

As they walked slowly into the office, Remus looked up at saw Hagrid standing at the desk. The original plan was that since Hagrid had been ran over and worried, he would join in the dealing of punishments for yesterday's antics. Remus didn't see it this way. He saw Hagrid as the foe in which he should defeat for his love's heart.

"You! Is this the trial I must go through in order to prove myself to you, Headmaster Dumbledore? I shall wield my blade most valiantly. I will put this-this-scoundrel to the wayside. I have no fear of the giant known as Hagrid!"

Hagrid looked at Dumbledore and then at the young Remus. He scratched his beard curiously, "What's he on about, Dumbledore?"

"I have no idea but if he doesn't stop at once, he will soon find out that last night was a love tap."

"Love tap? You would do that for me? I will do all I can do earn your love taps!"

"Young man. Your behavior is highly inappropriate. If you do not stop, I will put you over my knee at once for a spanking."

Remus walked closer to Dumbledore and the Headmaster took a step back. Remus looked up at Albus, his love struck eyes set off by the deep black shirt, and held his hand out to grasp the Headmaster's. He put the Headmaster's hand to his lips and bowed before him as he kissed the back of it, "I love you. Will you watch the stars with me tonight?"

Hagrid was astonished. He had no idea what to do, say, or how to react. At Remus' proposal, he cleared his throat in which Remus heard promptly sending him deeper into the chivalrous knight mode. The boy's eyebrows went up and he turned to face the giant once more. He pointed his finger up at him, "You shan't have him now or ever. He is mine. He has my heart. My soul-"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Remus. Pull yourself together. I would think after last night's debacle you'd have learned your lesson. Why do you insanely insist on performing these pranks on me, boy?"

Remus' eyes were filled with anguish as he turned to look up at the Headmaster. He rushed to him and wrapped his arms around him tightly. He looked him in the eye sincerely, "I am not joking. You think my love is a prank? 'Tis not. My love is stronger than any fortress in this world."

Dumbledore swallowed hard and pushed Remus back gently. He looked over at Hagrid and sighed, "I am so sorry. I don't know what possesses a young man to go to these lengths to try an annoy-"

"Sir. I am not trying to annoy. I am devoted to you. Right here," Remus said as he held his hand over his heart.

"Dumbledore?"

"Yes, Hagrid?"

"I think he's gonna cry."

"Remus John Lupin," Dumbledore started but then he saw the same hurt the boy had the night before when he punished him. The sincere anguish. The Headmaster ran his fingers over his beard.

"Remus?"

"Yes, my love?" his eyes brightened.

The Headmaster sighed, "Before I came into your room, do remember what you were doing?"

"Why yes. I can remember that. I came into my room and then I went for some chocolate. Peter ate all my bars, though. I saw a goblet on James' nightstand and I drank it."

"Do you remember what it tasted like?"

"Absolutely. It was a chocolate drink. It was sweeter than normal but not as sweet as the way you look at me, Sir," Remus sighed as if Dumbledore was the end all be all.

"For Merlin's sake, he's had a Love Potion."

"That's the only way to explain it Headmaster. He looks like a love struck pup."

"I am not a pup. I am in love with him. His hair is as white as snow. His eyes-the stars are jealous of their twinkle even! And the way he walks with post haste!"

"I think I need to go to my Potion's Laboratory post haste and find a remedy for this. Can you please keep an eye on him for me, Hagrid? I won't be long," the Headmaster said.

"I believe you're right, Headmaster. I'll stay behind."

"You can't leave me! Especially not with my challenger. He wishes to whisk you away from me."

"It'll be fine, Remus. Stay here with Hagrid and I will be back faster than you think."

Dumbledore sped to the Potion's laboratory and hurriedly began to work on the cure for Lupin's problem. Hagrid looked down at the smaller young man and smiled kindly towards him. Remus felt his cheeks on fire at his "nemesis" and pointed, "You will force me to do what I wish not to do. I will have you begging for mercy! You will not lay a finger on my Dumbledore!"

Hagrid rose his hands up and shook his head, "I do not want to fight you, Remus. Please, calm down. Alright?"

Remus was raving about the room and wouldn't calm down. Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair and pleaded with him. Remus was jumping from the desk, to the chairs, and to the floor. He found the cane that Dumbledore intended to use on him tonight across the desk. He rose it as a sword to Hagrid.

"Unsheathe your blade, you brute!"

"Now, Remus. Put that down and take a seat."

Remus shook his head and took fencing form and swished the cane like a sword to force Hagrid to back away.

_He wished the Headmaster would finish up the potion "post haste"._

Severus came in the office a bit early and Remus shot up again. He jumped on top of the desk and pointed down at the confused Slytherin with the end of the cane, "You wish to steal my love! You will have to go through me!" Remus picked up a vial of ink and threw it towards Severus.

He hopped down from the desk and started towards him. Hagrid reached down and held the boy in his arms as he kicked and squirmed.

"What in the-" Severus wondered.

"He has a love potion in his system and he thinks he is in love with Dumbledore."

"Do not play your silly words games on me. I do not think. I know. He is mine forever more!"

"Oh, wonderful. Hey, Remus? I don't want Dumbledore okay? So calm down."

"You're merely trying to catch me off guard and throw me off the trial of my love. You wish to win his heart."

Severus rolled his eyes, "How long has he been going on like this?"

"For about an hour."

Severus smirked at the corner of his lips and took out his wand. He rose it towards Lupin, "Let him go, Hagrid."

"Are you sure? He's really hard to control."

"Let him go."

Hagrid reluctantly did so and Remus came charging at Severus. Snape aimed his wand, "_Petrificus Totalus!"_ Remus' entire body went rigid and started to fall backwards. Hagrid held out his arms and caught the young werewolf in his arms. He laid him on the desk gently as he didn't see anywhere else to put him. He ran his fingers through his beard again as he looked down at Remus. "Thanks, Severus."

"Not at all. He was quite wired."

"He had it with a chocolate drink he said. Maybe that had something to do with it?"

"It's possible. How long's Dumbledore been gone?"

"Quite awhile now. He should be comin' back any time."

At that moment, Dumbledore came back into his office and over to the desk. He looked down at the rigid form and saw what spell Remus was under. He rose his wand to undo it, " _Finite Incantatum!_

Remus rose up and smiled brightly into his "love's" eyes, "You have returned for me! I knew you would!"

"Yes, I have returned. I have brought you a special drink. Will you drink it for me?"

"Anything to win your heart," Remus took the flask and put it to his lips to drink. Hagrid looked at Severus who appeared to be gagging. He knew his new mate would have an out of body experience when he realized what he'd done. Remus drained the contents and made an face like it was horrible. He swung his legs around and sat facing everyone. He rose his arm to announce his devotion once more and placed his hand to his head instead. He felt very light headed and closed his eyes, "What happened? Why do I feel so sad?"

"My boy. It sees you have inadvertently taken a love potion. It seems whoever you see first afterwards you fall in love with and are prepared to fight to the death over."

Remus shut his eyes tight and groaned, "Who was the unlucky girl?"

"Well, it seems it doesn't go by gender. Any person, really I'm afraid."

Remus' eyes looked up in horror at Hagrid, Dumbledore, and Severus. He kept his hand on top of his head and shook his head, "I didn't-"

"It's not your fault, my boy. Are you all right?"

"I feel like I want to cry. Which one of-"

Dumbledore smiled softly, "Me. It's okay. Like I said, you're not to blame."

Remus ran both hands through his hair and groaned, "I am going to murder James Potter. He knew I'd go after anything chocolate."

"Now. I will not have any murders at my school. He will be dealt with."

Remus didn't say it out loud but he thought, _Oh he will definitely be dealt with_.

"It was quite a show there, Remus," Hagrid smiled softly to the boy.

Severus looked up and had to ask, "I take it you read Knight novels and stories like King Arthur? Maybe a bit of Shakespeare?"

"Oh, don't tell me-"

Severus grinned a little and Remus leaned forward to cover his face, "I want to die. I am so sorry Headmaster. I didn't mean for this to happen _at all_, I swear it."

Dumbledore smiled softly with a twinkle in his eyes, "I am not offended. It's all right, my boy. I know you weren't behind this. I will be speaking with Mr. Potter in the near future. Love Potions are forbidden at Hogwarts as it may be. For this very reason, they are dangerous."

Remus kept his face buried in his hands which muffled his voice, "Thank you, Sir."

Dumbledore looked towards the time and sighed, "We will postpone the night's punishment. I must meet with Professor McGonagall and the Staff for a special meeting tonight. I was speaking with her and thought I'd come get Mr. Lupin."

Remus simply nodded and Severus felt a bit more at ease at the news. He was still sore from last night and would rather be resting.

"Hagrid. We will carry out our plan next week for the boys' punishments at 7:30. I hope next time will go smoother."

"It's all right, Dumbledore. I will see you then."

"Good night, Hagrid."

"Good night. And to you Remus and Severus."

"Night Hagrid," they said in unison.

"I'm so sorry, Hagrid," Remus called out.

"Think nothin' of it."

Remus slid off Dumbledore's desk and tried to smooth out his clothes as well as his hair. He wanted to regain some form of dignity. He still couldn't look the Headmaster in the eye. Severus normally would have taken delight in Remus' discomfort last year but he couldn't find himself to do that now.

"Boys. I will see you Monday night. Thank you for-well, at least attempting to fulfill tonight's appointments. I will grant clemency in light of the situation. And Remus? It's really all right. Don't be too embarrassed," he smiled softly and offered them each a Lemon Drop sweet.

Remus nodded shyly and they took the proffered sweets.

"I'll see you Monday night."

Remus popped the candy in his mouth and walked by Severus out to the corridors. They both sat softly on the bench outside and Severus looked at him for a moment.

"It could have been worse, you know?"

"Oh? And how's that? I declared my absolute, undying love for Dumbledore. I was prepared to go toe to toe with a giant to defend his honor."

"It could have been Filch," Severus grinned.

Remus burst out laughing and nodded his head, "You have a point."

"And hey-It got us out of getting our backsides warmed again. It's barely 9:00."

"Looking at the bright side, Severus?"

"It's making you smile and we can actually spend a few moments together without being walloped."

"This is very true. Thanks, Sev."

"No problem. I hope that the curse I put on you wasn't bad."

Remus shook his head and leaned back to relax, "If I was as wild as you three say, I probably needed it. Thanks."

"So, you want to do something? We got some spare time now."

"Well, I want to get Potter back. He's my mate but it's necessary."

Severus bit his lower lip, "You want me to help?"

Remus looked at him and arched a brow, "Well. I don't want to get you in trouble."

"I'm not worried about that."

"You got any ideas?"

"Well, I have this _one_..." Severus grinned.

TBC~

_**OOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo oo**_

_**A/N: I got the idea for this scene after a combination of Love Potion #9, watching Stephen Colbert in the dating scene on "Who's Line is it Anyway?" when he went all out in Shakespeare mode, and reading up on the Ravenclaw potioneer. Hope it was enjoyable and fun. Going to keep this series mostly as Pranks and Punishment types. And revenge pranks as the case may be. **_

_**Thanks for the review, follow, etc. Best wishes and will update soon... (gonna sleep on how they can get James back) :-) **_


	7. Dumbledore's Plan

_**Dumbledore's Plan**_

_**The Headmaster overhears Remus and Severus wanting a bit of revenge. He understands and offers them a plan... James won't be too happy, I'm afraid. **_

_**Warnings: No spanking in this one...**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter world-just borrowing them for awhile. **_

_**OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooo**_

_While it's true that Dumbledore is punishing the young Gryffindor and Slytherin, don't mistake this for the fact he, himself, is a fan of pranks. He made his way down the spiraling steps and was turning to step into the corridors when he heard Remus and Severus talking. He smiled when Remus mentioned he didn't want to get Severus into trouble but he wanted to repay James. He understood the young man's embarrassment and the mischievous twinkle in his eye appeared. He still had a little over an hour to go before the Staff meeting. He broke Severus' statement as he rounded the corner and stood in front of the two. He cleared his throat and smiled..._

"Exactly what are you two planning, may I ask?"

Remus looked up at the Headmaster and swallowed hard, "Sir. We're sorry. I was only tal-"

Dumbledore smiled softly and rose his hand to stop him, "My boy. Do not worry. You're not in trouble."

Severus and Remus looked at each other and arched a brow. Remus spoke softly, "We're not?"

"I thought that you were punishing us for the pranks, Sir," Severus said as he looked at Dumbledore.

"I've punished you two for going too far and for endangering yourselves. In any case, I believe I might be able to help a little."

Remus felt the corner of his lip smirking, "What do you have in mind, Sir?"

"We have to work quickly. I understand James is tending to prior engagements. We must work in, as you said earlier, post haste," Dumbledore winked while Severus and Remus followed him.

They made their way to the Gryffindor tower and Remus told one of the girls to tell Lily to come downstairs. She was rather confused but didn't ask any questions. Dumbledore and his partners in crime waited.

"So, Sir.." Remus started.

Dumbledore took some chocolate mix out of his pocket and handed it to Remus-he was resourceful like that. He looked at Severus and arched a brow, "I am afraid that it'll be hard to explain why you would be in the Gryffindor Tower."

Severus nodded with a sigh, "Pity. I am curious as to how you are going to handle this, Sir."

Lily came down the stairs and through the portrait to meet with the group and tilted her head. She walked towards Severus and nodded, "Good evening, Severus."

He smiled at her crookedly, "Lily."

"We should do this quickly if we are to succeed, " the Headmaster started. "Lily."

"Yes, Headmaster?"

"Earlier this evening I paid a visit with young Remus. He accidentally drank a love potion, however, that was sitting beside young Potter's bedside-"

"Oh, really?"

Remus blushed and nodded, "I really wish that never happened."

"Ah. But see, my boy. The beauty of this plan depends on you and Lily."

"How do you mean, Sir? What was the potion intended-" Lily started but then got the realization dawned on her. "I am going to murder that boy."

Severus looked to the side to hide the grin he had plastered on his face.

"Again, no murders at Hogwarts. I can't afford to lose my students, " Dumbledore chuckled. "I do have a plan and I will be waiting. Mr. Potter should be returning soon as the Quidditch meetings are nearly over."

"That's right. He usually comes back to the dorms around 9:30," Remus noted.

"What do you want us to do, Sir?" Lily asked.

Severus listened intently. He said nothing as Dumbledore continued, "You take the package of drink mix, Remus. I want you to put it in the Goblet and act like none of what happened before occurred. Wait in the common rooms with Lily. When he offers her the drink, I would suggest acting as you did earlier."

"So the plan backfires-"

Dumbledore nodded to him, "I will be waiting to ensure that it goes as smoothly and will be listening Mr. Potter will be joining me afterwards.

Severus started chuckling, "I wish I could see this."

"I know, my boy. But we want to make this very believable. Do you and Lily understand?"

The pair nodded and she glared, "I will make sure that James learns his lesson, Sir. I can't believe he would try to slip me a love potion."

Remus smirked, "Well, he's about to get a very big slap in the face."

"Go to it then and be careful," Dumbledore said. He turned to leave them to their tasks. He might be able to cure two things at once: Allow Remus to fulfill his mischievous side while showing James why love potions are strictly forbidden. He felt the twinkle in his eye as he made his way back to his office until time to return.

Severus pouted and sighed. He really wish he could witness this scene. Remus saw the look of disappointment in Severus' face. He smiled at the idea he had running through his mind.

"Maybe there's a way, Sev," Remus said. "Come with me, Lily. We have to be quick about this. You wait here."

Remus and Lily ran back into the common rooms and she waited for Remus to return. He grabbed the invisibility cloak and rushed down to Lily who was sitting on the stairs. As he handed it to her, he explained, "Take this to Severus and tell him the password to get in here. Tell him to put that on him and he will not be detected. He should be very quiet and stay to the side. And don't take it off until he leaves. He should meet me just outside by the first statue to the right and I will retrieve it."

Lily smiled and nodded. She rushed to deliver the message. Remus went back to his room to quickly set up the drink in the golden goblet. Sirius and Peter were still not back yet and he prepared the chocolate drink into its vessel in private.

Severus smiled from ear to ear when she handed him the cloak, "Thanks, Lily. This means a lot."

"No problem, Severus. Just remember what I said and stay quiet. Don't even laugh. It'll make you invisible but they could still hear you."

"Got it," he put the cloak over himself.

"I'll teach James to try to slip me a love potion. Silly boy," Lily said as she turned around to head back to the common rooms.

Remus grinned to himself as he finished his part of the plan and the chocolate drink was restored. He put the cooling spell on it. He checked himself in the mirror to make sure he looked presentable. Brushing his hair, he gave himself a quick wink. He was looking forward to this. He grabbed his Defense book with a smirk. Running down the steps back to join Lily, he sat on the couch beside her. As he pulled out the book and started to "study" with her, he whispered in her ear, "Is everything ready on your end?"

"More than ready. You get the drink prepared?"

"Yeah. In time it looks like, " he nodded towards James, Sirius, and Peter as they walked in. Severus followed behind them, unseen, and took a place in the corner to watch. James' face brightened as he saw Lily and Remus. He walked over to them, "What are you reading, Lily?"

"Oh, Remus was kind enough to help me with Defense theories," she smiled.

_A smile?! She must be warming up to me!_

"That sounds nice, Lily. Will you be down here for awhile?"

"I plan on being here until I understand the subject. Yes, Why?"

"I have a gift for you. Will you wait for me?"

Lily arched her brow, "Sure. I can wait for you, James."

James' heart pounded and put his hands together. He turned and rushed up the stairs. Sirius and Peter took a seat on the opposite settee. Remus leaned over to Lily and pointed to the book, "Now. Do you understand completely how this works?"

_Lily nodded as she listened, understanding the double meanings of his questions. _

"When you move forward after flicking the wand, you use your body to match the other person. It tricks them for a moment and you can understand why it would fool them? It's like a dance in a way."

"So, you would suggest watching the person and going by their movements to, hopefully, evade their spell?" Lily asked.

"And don't be afraid of the spells they're casting. If you have a good defense strategy, you should have the upper hand," he winked at her.

"I'm not afraid. Thank you," she smiled.

Sirius shook his head and Peter looked over at Remus, "Hey, mate. You wouldn't happen to have any chocolate would you?"

Remus looked at Wormtail, narrowing his eyes, "Matter of fact, I thought I did. Turns out, the box was completely empty."

Peter grimaced, "Sorry about that."

"If you'd be so kind, could you replenish my supply before the fourteenth?"

Peter nodded and blushed. Remus shook his head and chuckled, "It's all right."

Sirius leaned over and poked Peter in the belly, "No chocolate for you."

James came down with the Goblet and looked at the girl he adored with bright eyes. He ran a hand through his unkempt hair and breathed in. He hoped this would be worth it. She stood up as he walked closer to her, "Lily. I made this especially for you. I do hope you enjoy it."

Sirius leaned back and rested his hands behind his head while thinking: _This could go really good._

She took the vessel and looked at the contents carefully, "What is this exactly?"

James was trying to catch his breath. He had been running like a mad man and changed into his black trousers and sweater vest over a red collared shirt. He wanted to look presentable for his love. He watched as she swirled the Goblet and took a sniff. She smiled as she noticed he wouldn't stop looking into her eyes. Remus stood up and looked at it, "Oh, chocolate. That is a right good choice, mate."

"Do you like chocolate, Remus?"

"I adore it, Lily. I, unfortunately, am out due to unforeseen circumstances," smirking at Peter who, in turn, blushed even more.

"Well, I'm not that much of a fan of chocolate."

"Really? Well, maybe a taste will help change your mind. It's special chocolate," James interrupted.

"I'm not sure. I have an idea," she smiled.

"What's that?" James said.

She turned and looked up at Remus, "I don't like chocolate. You drink it."

James' eyes widened, "No."

"Oh, it's all right. I'm sure I wouldn't like it. Remus, you take it."

Remus smiled and took the Goblet, "Are you sure?"

Sirius' eyes widened: _Or really really bad. Oh, Merlin!_

Lily nodded, "Go ahead, Remus."

James was about to step forward to grab the Goblet but he was too late. Remus threw the Chocolate drink back and swallowed. He looked forward and he met eyes with Lily. James grabbed the empty goblet from Remus and opened his mouth wide. _Oh, no. Oh, Merlin no! _He saw their eyes meet and the softened gaze in Remus' face.

Severus had a wonderful view of the scene and rose his fist to his mouth, biting on his knuckles. He remembered his promise to keep quiet but this was going to be his biggest challenge.

Remus rose his hand to his chest and looked into Lily's almond shaped green eyes with a deep sigh, "Lily. Has anyone ever told you how breathtaking your eyes are?"

Sirius and Peter looked shocked between each other. James' hand started to shake and moved his mouth to speak but he couldn't form words. He was devastated.

"Why, no. They haven't," she blushed and started twirling her finger through her red hair.

Remus kept in mind Severus mentioning how he was chivalrous under the potion and willing to fight to the death. He smiled as he took a step forward and gently held Lily's hand, "You are the fairest maiden in all of Hogwarts, my lady. I shall offer my love to you in hopes that you will return it."

He kissed her hand gently and she batted her eyes.

"Remus. I-I never knew you felt this way."

"The first time I saw you, I knew that I was looking at an angel sent from the heavens." Remus knelt before her and sighed, "Hair so red. Lips so full. My lady, dreams of you run through my head. I will do anything to win your love."

James dropped the goblet with a clang on the floor and felt his cheeks turning deep crimson. He reached down and grabbed Remus up by the collar to pull him to his feet, "Lupin! You can't have her!"

Lily turned, "I am not yours to give."

"I didn't mean it like that, Lily!"

Remus took a step back from James and pointed his finger to him, "If it is a duel you wish ,then it is I who will accommodate such a request. I bid you fair warning, you scoundrel. I will fight to the death for my love. My heart. She is mine now and forever more!"

Severus knew for sure he would die if he didn't laugh. It took every fiber of his being to remain contained. The look on James' face was priceless and he never realized how fine a performer Remus could be.

Sirius stood up and blinked continually. _How the-? What the-? _

"You insane prat! She's mine!"

Remus looked into Lily's eyes, "I do believe she feels differently, young rogue. She is mine."

Lily stepped forward and embraced Remus, "I never knew you had such strong feelings for me."

"They are as strong as the finest metal forged to overpower the most perilous dragon. I will defend your honor from this-this-mere boy," he turned and quickly kissed her on the lips-just a very quick, friendly kiss. She returned his kiss and they looked at each other deeply.

James balled his fist and shook, "Unhand her at once."

Remus gazed over at James and stood back. He saw James approaching him with fury in his eyes. For a moment, Potter completely forgot that it was "love potion" and was fully willing to charge Remus. He grasped his shirt tight in his hand by the black collar of his shirt and steadied Remus as rose his fist. Lily's eyes widened, "James! Don't!"

He felt James loosen his grip and looked towards Lily. Remus took advantage of the moment and broke free from the grip. He fled to the far end of the common room with James on his heel. He ran around the common room with James screaming, "You know I love her!"

"I love her more!"

"Stop saying that!"

Remus got behind a desk with James directly facing him on the other side. They looked into each other's eyes as they faced off.

"I'm gonna murder you, you bloody prat!"

Remus kept an eye on where James wanted to move and faked left.

Lily cried for them to calm down. Sirius finally broke out of his stupor and rushed to James. He held him by the back of his shirt, "James! Remember why he's acting like this? Hogsmeade?"

Remus looked up and arched a brow, "Is there another in Hogsmeade that wishes to steal Lily's heart?"

"No, you dolt!" James said.

Lily tilted her head, "What about Hogsmeade?"

James snapped back to his senses and stood up straight. He set his jaw and closed his eyes, "I went to. I had a plan. It was sort of thought out. It went completely wrong though, obviously."

"What plan? A plan to steal milady from me?" Remus asked.

James glared at Remus. He clenched his jaw and gripped the desk tighter.

"It was a bad one. I shouldn't have done it," James sighed. "I never thought it would turn out like this."

"Did it have anything at all to do with a love potion?" Lily asked.

James and Sirius turned around, "How-"

Remus stood up straight and smiled a little. He smoothed out the wrinkles in his shirt and folded his arms over his chest, "A love potion in that chocolate drink, perhaps?"

James rose a hand and pointed between Lily and Remus, "You-you two knew?"

"Yes. James Potter, we found out. It was a very underhanded thing to try and do to me!" Lily's face turned as red as her hair.

"But-how? And you kissed her!"

Remus put his arms up in defense, "We had to teach you a lesson."

"You could have done something else! You had no right-"

"James, you had no **right** even thinking of doing something like that to me."

James stared at Remus and glared, "You. Why?"

"Did it ever come across your mind that I would come in and drink it? It was _chocolate_, James!" Remus made his point.

"Well, you seem fine now. You didn't have to kiss her! I am so embarrassed and-"

"Embarrassed? Want to know what's uncomfortable? Me: proclaiming my love to Dumbledore. I had to seek revenge."

James eyes widened, "What?"

"Unfortunately, that is the first person I saw and I nearly snogged his face off, you prat!"

James shook his head and looked up as Dumbledore came into the room. He spoke softly, "James. May I see you in the hallway in private?"

James looked back and forth between his friends. He shouldn't be mad at Remus but a part of him couldn't help it. He knew he was in hot water but kept his glare on glared at his friend.

_Remus bit his lower lip and sighed, thinking maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go through with this. Lily felt satisfied because he should have never entertained the idea. Sirius was glad they didn't kill one another and Peter was heartbroken over the bloody chocolate being gone. _

James followed Dumbledore into the hallway and leaned against the wall as the Headmaster towered over him. He crossed his arms over his chest and sulked.

"Mr. Potter. I do hope that you understand a few important points. First, love potions are not allowed at this school as they are forbidden. Second, I planted the seed in Remus' mind to do this along with Lily when we found out."

"How could he kiss her?"

"Young man, I will say that that is the least of your worries. He took that potion of yours and can you imagine how he felt when he almost kissed me?"

"I didn't mean for that to happen. I didn't know he'd drink the bloody thing, Sir."

"And that's why it's not allowed here. It causes too many problems and can hurt more than help. You've seen firsthand the troubles it can generate. Do you understand?"

"I suppose. But why did he have to kiss her?"

"James, I feel you are missing the point of this entire topic."

"Because of my stupid idea, I've witnessed Remus-kissing my girl."

Dumbledore shook his head and looked at James over his glasses, "That is not the message to be learned, Mr. Potter."

James scoffed and lowered his head.

"I will need to leave now but I will expect you in my office tomorrow afternoon at 2:00. It will be Saturday, so whatever plans you had-cancel them as we will discuss this in more detail."

James' face turned bright red and nodded, "Yes, Sir."

"Good night, Mr. Potter."

James rolled his eyes and turned heel back to the Gryffindor common room. Remus, Lily, and Sirius were sitting on the couch and looked up when he re-entered. He walked past them and grumbled, "Why did you have to kiss her, Remus?"

Remus lowered his head and sighed, "I didn't mean it, James. Please-"

James moved up to his room and waved Remus off, "Kissed. her."

Remus leaned back into the couch and looked up towards the ceiling. He unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt and sighed, "Maybe I shouldn't have done that and just let it go."

Sirius settled beside him, "Hey, mate. After what you said, he got off easy. I mean, I understand why you did it."

Lily nodded, "Yeah, Remus. It wasn't your fault."

"But he's really angry. I can feel it off him. I'm surprised he didn't try to punch my lights out."

"He'll come around," Sirius smiled.

Remus nodded and stood up, "I need some fresh air alone to think. I'll be back soon."

His three friends nodded, "Don't be gone too long, mate."

"I won't, Sirius. I need a moment," he cracked a smile. He exited the portrait and went to meet with Severus at the statue. Severus came out from underneath the invisibility cloak and walked towards Remus. He couldn't stop laughing, "Remus. That was great. You did a fantastic job."

Remus lowered his eyes and nodded, "I don't know. I've really upset James, I think." He took the cloak and folded it as he went to sit on the bench.

Severus tilted his head and went to join him. He looked up at the night sky, "It wasn't that bad. He's just over-reacting."

"I shouldn't have kissed her or done all that."

"It wasn't a deep kiss. It wasn't that bad."

Remus lowered his head, "He's going to murder me."

"Naw. He'll get over it."

"I hope he does. I mean, I was just as embarrassed. I did the right thing, right?"

"You did. I would have done worse, honestly. Thanks for letting me watch, mate."

"Oh, no problem," Remus smiled and gave him a friendly slap on the back.

"I'm going to head on off to bed now, Remus. You going to be all right?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll see you in the morning unless James destroys me."

######

Remus walked slowly up the stairs to go to his room. He held the cloak in one hand and reached for the knob when he heard a loud crash. The next thing he heard was James ranting, "He better sleep with one eye open!"

"Now Jamie, listen. He didn't mean anything by it. He was just pranking you back for him drinking the potion," Sirius tried to reason. He wasn't really accustomed to doing such but he was trying.

"The potion wasn't meant for him. You know that! Of all the lowdown, insufferable, and-I thought he was my friend. How could he kiss her?"

"He is our friend! _He_ didn't know you put the potion in there, you dunderhead! Will you calm down? Didn't you hear him? He got embarrassed because he tried to steal Dumbledore's heart. You'd have done the same bloody thing or worse and you know it!"

_Remus swallowed hard and felt his hands trembling. He stayed quiet and laid his forehead on the door as he continued to listen._

James fell on the bed and groaned, "Maybe you're right. I still don't like the fact he kissed her."

"Really, James. You ought to get over that. It was a simple peck."

"I want a simple peck, damn it!"

"Look. Lay off, all right? _Oi_! You're a stubborn arse."

James laid back on the bed and groaned. He wasn't being stubborn, he just didn't want to see his best mate kiss the girl of his dreams. He _knew_ how much he liked her.

"Not stubborn, Padfoot."

"Is that why your face is bright red and you're not listening to a bloody word I'm saying? You know Remus doesn't like Lily like that. Hell, he only did it because we goofed up and didn't tell him about the potion. You put it in _chocolate_, Prongs!"

"I reckon you're right. I mean, he wouldn't do me like that, would he?"

"This is Remus we're talking about, Jamie. Has he ever done anything to _really_ hurt you?"

_Remus' eyes shot up for a moment in hope. Had Sirius actually talked some sense into him? _

"Well-no. I need a hot shower to calm my nerves. I have to see Dumbledore tomorrow for some sort of talk he wants to have with me."

"Uh oh. Well, I'm glad you're calming down now. I can't take being serious much longer," he threw a pillow at James grinning.

James caught it and threw it back, "Takes me a minute to cool down."

_Remus nodded at his friends' voices: Too right. _

When he heard the bathroom door shut, Remus entered the room quietly and put the invisibility cloak back in its place. He went up to Sirius and took in a breath, "Thanks for that, Padfoot."

"You were listening?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if I'd have to use the cloak and find somewhere else to sleep."

"Ah. Well, I think he's more calm now. I have to admit. That prank you pulled with Evans was really interesting. How'd you come up with it?"

"I actually didn't. It was Headmaster's idea," he told his mate as he plopped on his bed. He put a hand over his heart as he laid there, very much relieved. "I only wish I hadn't set James off so much. I wanted to get him back but I didn't want a black eye. He really looked like he was going to hex me into next year."

"He'll be all right. What you got was worse, I think," he shook his head at the thought. "Honestly, James or I should have told you what his plan was. It just slipped our minds I reckon. Dumbledore came up with that prank, eh?"

"Yeah. He overhead me and Severus talking. He came out of nowhere and suggested this plan. Seems he's a bit of a prankster himself. Sounded good at the time. In any case, it's done and over with. I just hope we don't have a repeat."

"Snape?"

"Yeah. He saw the ending of my very heartfelt devotions. He found it quite amusing. Said I went into a Knight mode and tried to fight Hagrid."

"Oh, Merlin. That's bloody terrific. I bet you were mortified. "

Remus nodded and got up from his bed to slip into his night clothes. He folded his jeans and shirt away while kicking his boots to the side. He slipped on his flannel sleeping pants and a white t-shirt. Sitting on the bed Indian style, he smiled at Sirius.

"I really appreciate you calming him down."

Sirius smirked, "Oh, I'd do anything for you, my love! Your eyes, your hair, the way you-"

Remus hit him upside the head with a pillow, "Oh, Shut it!"

Sirius snatched the pillow and returned the blow.

TBC~~

_**OOOOoooooooooooooooooooOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoo**_

_**A/N: We're assuming the incident with Severus and Lily hasn't happened yet. I suppose these are little bits before all hell broke loose in that respect. **_

_**I figured since Dumbledore has just as much of a mischievous streak, he'd want to do a little pranking himself. **_

_**Hope you enjoyed. Suggestions, Messages, all that is very welcomed. **_

_**Anything you'd like to see, just let me know. For example: Do you want to see the other Professors allowed to deal out a punishment (doesn't have to be just corporal punishment..others, too) to the guys? Want it to just be a Dumbedore thing? Any certain implements? Or any more pranks that you're dying to see them do together ? I'm all ears. **_


	8. Temper, Temper

_**Temper, Temper**_

_**Summary: Dumbledore has his Staff meeting and James gets some good advice from Remus. **_

_**Warning: Spanking of Mr. James Potter. **_

_**Disclaimers: You guys know the drill. I don't own the HP characters, I just use them for awhile. The mention of Catcher in the Rye is just a mention. I don't own that either. **_

_**OOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOO OO**_

_**Staff Meeting:**_

Dumbledore walked into the Staff Room of the Castle and nodded his head as all the appointed members he wanted were present. They stood around the tea set and refreshments provided by the House Elves. Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick nibbled on a few pastries while Hagrid stood behind the desk. The Headmaster walked over to them and smiled brightly, "Good evening, everyone. Thank you for making time tonight."

"No problem at all, Dumbledore," Hagrid greeted him.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Flitwick and McGonagall nodded.

"I've called you three tonight as you were very helpful last night in assisting in finding Mr. Lupin and Mr. Snape. I wanted to let you know how they were being dealt with and a proposal I have in mind."

The three took a seat and looked up to Dumbledore. Hagrid was grateful that Dumbledore moved a chair into the Staff's room to accommodate his size.

"I have punished them for their misconduct last night in running away. However, being that they have gotten out of hand to such extremes, they will be serving a considerable amount of time on a short leash."

"Good. Their actions were highly inappropriate," McGonagall nodded and Flitwick agreed.

"I am pleased that you agree. I did use corporal punishment on them and they will be spending three days a week in my office in the evenings to fulfill the rest of their chastisement. Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays until the end of the month. I was curious to know if you three would be interested in assisting."

They looked between each other and nodded, "Yes, Sir. We could assist."

"Their actions were dangerous and the worry you've went through would suggest if you'd like to use corporal punishment on them, then you could do so."

"Would you mean that next week, each of us take a day to deal with the boys?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"As their actions did involve you three as you were the most concerned, yes. I am suggesting that. If you wish, but you do not have to. It is merely an offer and I will be present."

Hagrid nodded, "I don't like to spank a student but they do need to learn their lesson. I would be too afraid to use anything but me hand, Dumbledore."

"And I've rarely ever punished a student in such a way but I think it would be beneficial," Professor Flitwick commented.

"A stern reminder to the consequences would help them, I believe. I would be able to assist without a problem," McGonagall nodded.

"If that is what you wish, it can be arranged. I believe it would help the boys understand the ramifications more and help them appreciate that we do care for them," the Headmaster nodded.

Dumbledore took a seat around the table with his Staff and flicked his wand, "_Accio Cards_!" As he began shuffling the deck he noted, "What day would you want to attend?"

"Well, we've already said Monday for me, Headmaster," Hagrid said.

"I won't be able to until Friday of next week, " McGonagall took her cards as the Headmaster dealt them.

"Would it be possible for me to attend the Monday after this coming one? I have a full set of lessons planned for next week's classes I need to prepare, "said Professor Flitwick as he held up his cards and smiled at the hand he had.

"There is no problem in that. Now, let's see who wins this week in a game of Wizard Rummy," Dumbledore smiled as they concentrated on their competition.

_**OOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo ooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOoo**_

_**The Marauders Dorm Room**_

James groaned as he looked at the clock. He still had an hour to go before the "meeting" with the Headmaster and he wasn't looking forward to this at all. He had much rather be on the pitch, groveling for Lily forgiveness, or even homework. He glanced over at Remus reading a book, "Hey, Remus. What you reading?"

"Catcher in the Rye. It's a good book, you know?"

James arched a brow, "Never heard of it. Does it have to do with Quidditch or some other sport?"

Remus chuckled, "It's from the Muggle world. It's a coming of age story about Holden Caulfield."

"Oh. Never heard of it. Is it good?"

"I like it."

James smiled at him and breathed in heavily. He stood up and walked over to the window, running his fingers through his hair. Chewing on his lower lip, he sighed "Mooney. Mate?"

"Yeah, Prongs?" Remus placed his bookmark in his book because Merlin forbid he dog-eared any of his precious treasures. He sat up in the bed and look at him.

"I just wanted to say. Um... Well, anyways-"

"Are you asking me on a date or something?"

"What? _Oi_! No, you prat."

Remus chuckled, "Well, what is it?"

Prongs lowered his head and muttered, "ImsorrythatIgotmadatyoulastn ight."

"What? I don't speak mumble."

James rolled his eyes and turned around, "I'm sorry I got mad at you last night."

"No worries, mate. You know, I wouldn't touch Lily for real like that. You like her."

"I know. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you about the love potion."

"Yeah. I probably would've stopped you, anyways, from using it on her. That's kind of...well, shoddy."

"What do you mean?"

"Imagine if it worked on her. And she did worship you and all that. After she came out of it, you think she wouldn't have sought revenge? And you know what they say about a peeved woman."

James nodded, "Good point. I hate you're the one that took it though. I mean, Dumbledore?"

"I don't remember everything about that. It's fuzzy but I can almost bet it wasn't my best moment," Remus winked.

"Yeah. Why didn't you go to lunch with Sirius and Peter?"

"I wasn't hungry, really. I needed to catch up on my reading. I've been a bit-unsophisticated recently."

"Yeah. I bet you're too sore to even think of getting into trouble. Speaking of that. Is it bad with Dumbledore? I'm supposed to be there at two."

"Oh, dear."

James went over to sit beside Remus and looked at his mate. Mooney sat up on the bed and rested his back on the headboard, "I will say it's only as bad as you make it."

"What do you mean?"

"All right. I'll let you know what I didn't know when I first had to go in there. First, he hates it when you're late. I learned that the hard way," Remus rubbed his pierced ear at the memory. "Second, whatever he says, do it. Don't fight it or whine. Say _yes Sir_ and _no Sir_. Otherwise, you'll get what I got."

"What did you get?" James turned his body around to listen.

Mooney's face blushed and he played with the tassels on his pillow, "Don't tell anyone. Not even Padfoot or Wormtail."

"I swear it."

"Because I was late, kept mouthing off, and still was disrespecting him, he had me in the spare room from Severus. Long story short, I had to strip down and take it over his knee and then the tawse over some pillows. It was not good. Severus says the cane is bad but, believe me, that is worse. You feel like a small child."

"Oh, bloody hell. No wonder you looked so exhausted."

"Yeah. It wasn't fun. The pranks were and all I did up to that point, though," Remus winked.

"So, be on time-"

"I'd say be early. Might earn you some points. Not for our house but lessen it if you get a spanking."

"All right. And just say yes, Sir and be respectful. Whatever he says, do it."

"If you want it to go easy, yes. If not, then be stubborn."

"I can do that."

"James. You're my friend and I adore you but... sometimes you let your temper go a bit far."

"I never have."

Remus arched a brow at him, "You were going to murder me last night for a simple peck."

James' face reddened and he widened his eyes, "Well, I wish you -"

Remus smirked and laid back, "And, I rest my case."

James stood up and shook his head. He went to his closet and got out a shirt to wear. As he slipped on his red sweater, he turned back to Remus, "I can keep my temper, Mooney. You just watch."

"For the sake of you and your arse, I hope you can. Dumbledore is great, he really is, but don't let him fool you. He can wield a strap like the worst Beater in Quidditch," Remus laid back across the bed and opened his book.

"Don't worry. I will."

"Going on ahead, then?"

"Might as well. Get it over with, " James sighed as he tied his shoe laces and headed for the door. He smoothed out his grey trousers and sweater. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck, mate."

_**OOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ooooooooooo**_

_**Dumbledore's Office**_

James took a moment and stood in front of the Gargoyle. He tapped his foot and he stared at it, took his glasses off to rub off the smear with his sweater, and closed his eyes as he spoke the password: Fizzing Whizbee. The Gargoyle allowed him entry and James bit his lower lip as he walked into the office. He looked around at the circular room and at the many portraits hanging. The general aura was relaxing but as James stood in front of the desk and looked at Dumbledore's stern expression, he knew this wasn't a pleasure meeting. James eyed the cane laying on the large desk and swallowed hard.

Dumbledore smiled softly to him as he spoke, "Thank you for being early, Mr. Potter. It is a commendable show of respect."

James nodded and lowered his eyes, "Thank you, Sir."

"I am sure you understand that you are here after the incident yesterday. Would you care to explain what you did wrong?"

With a deep breath, he remembered Remus' words. Be respectful and don't lose my temper, "I had a love potion to use on a fellow classmate and Remus didn't know. He drank the potion and it resulted the plan going wrong, Sir."

"That is mostly correct, Mr. Potter. You understand that love potions at Hogwarts has been deemed illegal contraband?"

Prongs nodded, "Yes, Sir."

"And yet, you still bought it from Hogsmeade and brought it to the school?"

"Yes, Sir," James gulped and kept his hands to the sides.

"And was this evident last night when you saw, with your own eyes, what would happen if the wrong person drinks it? A fight nearly broke out. I do not condone violence. You were fully prepared to get into an altercation with Mr. Lupin."

James lowered his head and pushed the reason to the back of his mind. He wanted to ensure whatever Dumbledore had in store for him went as smooth as possible. Through gritted teeth, "Yes. Sir."

"Furthermore, you seemed more enraged that he kissed Ms. Evans than the dangers of the love potions."

"I really wish he hadn't done that," James' face reddened.

"And it could have been entirely avoided, my boy."

"Yes, Sir. It was my fault and I accept responsibility for my actions."

"I am very glad to hear you say that. It seems as though you've calmed down since last night."

Prongs smiled and nodded, "Thank you, Sir."

Dumbledore rose his wand and slide the stool in the center of the room, "Mr. Potter. Have you ever been caned before?"

James swallowed and shook his head, "No, Sir."

"You will be receiving eight strokes with the cane. They will administered on your bared bottom while you bend over that stool. I would like to inform you that your attitude has lightened the punishment as it was going to be twelve."

James clenched his jaw and nodded, "Thank you, Sir."

"Very well. Please, lower your trousers and undergarments. Assume the position, if you will."

James wringed his hands together and turned heel to approach the cherry stained stool. He nervously fumbled the belt buckle and button to lower his grey trousers to his ankles, joined with his boxers. Turning around, he laid his glasses on the table for safe keeping and leaned over the stool carefully. He wrapped his fingers around the legs and spread out his feet to gain balance. The position didn't allow him to lower his bottom but rather keep it risen high in the air.

Dumbledore took his place to the left and tapped the bottom presented before him carefully. "You will receive four strokes for the love potion and four strokes for losing your temper, nearly punching one of your friends."

He gripped his shaky fingers around the sturdy wood and nodded, "Yes, Sir."

"Good boy," Dumbledore said as he lined up his first stroke for the center of his bottom. He rose the cane back and then with a flick of the wrist, _**CRACK**_! James felt the pain shoot through him and yelped. He had never felt anything like this before and arched his neck to the side.

"Oh, Bloody hell!"

"Mr. Potter. Please, refrain from using such phrases while being punished. I will add more strokes if you do so again."

"S-sorry, Sir."

"Brace yourself, lad."

Dumbledore tapped just above the line and painted another mark _**THWACK**_! James bit his lower lip hard and held on tight to keep from making another error. Dumbledore lined above the line and _**WHACK**_! James lowered his head and felt a tear forming in his eyes. He couldn't believe the pain in his backside. He knew for sure there was a fire charm being placed on him. Dumbledore tapped the line below, nearing his sit spots. He groaned at the thought of having to sit when the Headmaster interrupted his musings. _**CRACK**_! and without warning a second _**WHACK**_!

James gasped at the sudden stroke and trembled. He shut his eyes tight as he sobbed, "Oh God, Sir. It hurts!"

"I know, my boy. You're doing well. You've only three more to go."

James lowered his head between his arms and whimpered-_**only**_ three more he says. He wiggled his bottom back and forth as Dumbledore lined the next stroke, "My boy, please keep your bottom still for me. I would hate to miss where I intend it to land."

"Sorry, Sir," Prongs rested his hips on the seat and tried to keep still. He couldn't hold back the tears as they fell off the tip of his nose. After he calmed himself, Dumbledore rose the can in the air and let it fall with a resounding _**swishhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhh CRACK! **_

"Two more, boy. Then, it's over."

James nodded and held on ever tighter, "T-th-thank you, Sir."

Dumbledore looked down at the repentant boy and sighed. He truly wished his students would behave better. He tapped James' cheeks in the center that was unmarked and then, the cane flew through the air, and _**THWACK**_!

James widened his eyes and a sharp gasp escaped his lips. He kept Remus' voice in his mind: _keep your temper, keep your temper. _

"Your last stroke, my boy. Try to put your legs together for me and raise your bottom up a bit more for me."

James groaned and put his legs straight together. He held on as he pushed his bottom up high as he arched his back and grasped the chair tighter. He held position and felt the cane in a strange angle. It was almost as if it-no, it was exactly like he was aiming for all of the other marks. He breathed in heavily, "Sir?"

"The last is the worst, my boy. Please, keep your position and don't move."

"Oh, Merlin," Potter whispered as he winced before the stroke came down. He tensed his bottom and held his breath.

"My boy, clenching will only make it more horrible," Dumbledore said as he tapped the rattan cane gently. "Please, relax."

Potter nodded and did as he was told. When the Headmaster saw he was ready, he drew the cane back and with the flick of his wrist-not exerting force-he landed the cane across all of the previous welts. James fell limply over the stool and sobbed softly.

"S-Sir, I'm so sorry. I'll never do that again."

Dumbledore turned and laid the cane on his desk. He smiled softly as he walked behind James, laying a hand on his back. "I know, my boy. All is forgiven. You may take a few moments to collect yourself."

James sniffled and brought his hand up to wipe his tears on the back of his sweater's sleeve. He slowly pushed himself from the stool and bent over gingerly to pull his trousers back up. He grimaced at the fabric's touch and closed his eyes_. My God, that hurts._ He walked slowly to the front of the Headmaster's desk and lowered his eyes. _How does Remus deal with this pain?_

"You've done very well, my boy. I am proud of you. I expect I won't see you back in my office for such circumstances?"

James shook his head slowly and calmed down his tears, "No, Sir. I won't bring any more love potion into Hogwarts."

"Good lad. Now, don't use any healing on your bottom. I will know if you attempt and you'll get worse," Dumbledore offered him a lemon drop which James took and smiled. "Thank you, Sir."

"Enjoy the rest of your weekend and remind Remus to see me Monday."

James nodded and walked stiffly out of the office, popping the sweet in his mouth. He walked back to his room at a slow pace and rubbing his very sore backside.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo ooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo oooo**_

_**Marauder's Dorm**_

Remus was still laying across his bed when James walked back in. He looked up from this book and noticed James walking up straight, rubbing his bottom. He understood how horrible that feeling was and smiled sympathetically. Prongs made it to his bed and laid on his stomach, grabbing his pillow to curl up to it. Remus tilted his head, "You all right, mate?"

"I got eight with the cane. I don't think I even can feel my arse any more. Bloody hell!"

"Yeah, he can lay it on."

"I did what you said and he lessened the strokes. It was gonna be twelve but since I was respectful."

Remus raised both eyebrows, "Really? Good on you, mate. It helps."

"I couldn't, nor wouldn't, want to imagine taking another four. Not even one more stroke with that thing."

Remus gulped and remembered he had an entire month to go. He nodded while breathing in deep, "Yeah." His own arse was just starting to get where he could sit-kind of-without wincing.

"Thanks, mate. You didn't have to warn me but I'm glad you did."

"Think nothing of it. We pranked each other, it's over. You should read this book, though. It's really good."

"Yeah? I might borrow it after you're done."

"Fantastic."

"Gonna take a nap. Wake me up for dinner, all right?"

Remus nodded, "Sure. I'm gonna lose myself in Holden's world. Help me forget about Monday."

"Won't let you forget. You don't want to upset Dumbledore," James chuckled as he fell asleep.

"No truer words have been spoken," Remus said as he found his place and continued reading.

_TBC~~~_

_**OOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO oo**_

_**A/N: The next few Chapters will be up as I can write them. I have a business plan to write and other college work. Fun, I know. Take care, hope you enjoyed, and looks like the world didn't end! Whoo Hoo!**_

_**Reviews, suggestions, etc are all welcomed and thanks so much for reading! **_


	9. First Punishment Night

_**First Punishment Night**_

_**Summary: Severus and Remus have their first night of punishment with a surprise. And Severus has a few questions he wants to ask Remus...**_

_**Warnings: There is over the knee spanking and a paddling in this chapter. **_

_**Disclaimers: I don't own the characters of Harry Potter. Nor do I own the opening quotation by Laura Ingalls. You'll see what I mean :-)**_

_**######################################**_

_**April 5, 1976**_

_"Once you begin being naughty, it is very easy to go on and on and on. Usually, when you do that, something dreadful happens." I read that in one of my mum's old books. She enjoys literature from everywhere across the world: be it muggle or wizarding. It came from a writer called Laura Ingalls. In any case, she was right. It's dinner time on Monday and while most Mondays are rather slow and uneventful, mine and Severus' will not be. I am to be somewhere in the very near future to submit myself to Dumbledore's reprimand for what was to be a small prank that turned out into one great adventure. I've tried to push it to the back of my mind all weekend but I can't. The unorthodox way I handled the pressure of all the responsibilities has led me to this moment. I need to find a better outlet to express myself apparently._

######

Remus sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall and jabbed at his food nervously. He looked at the time and noticed he had about an hour and a half before he had to go to Dumbledore's office for the first of many visits in the next month. He situated in his seat and sighed, knowing that it would be reasonably complicated to be comfortable sitting soon. The anxiety that comes with being acutely conscious of what will happen is the worst. He gazed over at Severus who appeared just as nervous as himself. Then, he looked up at the Headmaster and found himself staring at the older wizard. He chewed his potatoes slowly as he kept his eyes on the staff talking and laughing amongst one another. _Did he even have a thought of what was going to take place in a very short amount of time? Did he know how fast his pulse raced? _

James reached over and snapped his fingers in front of Remus' face. With a shake of the head, Remus said, "Huh?

"Snap out of it, Moony."

"Sorry about that. Just thinking."

Peter smiled over at him softly, "Don't worry, Remus. It'll be all right."

"I hope you're right, Pete."

_Of course I hope he's right. God, I can't even concentrate. I normally love Defense against the Dark Arts and Divination classes but I found myself thinking of everything else. Even Professor Slughorn verbally warned me to pay attention. I nearly stirred the potion twice instead of once counter clockwise. Thankfully, Severus was my partner and saved me from a travesty. _

"You really worry too much, Remmy," Sirius smiled at him and patted Remus on the back.

"Yeah, surely he'll go easy on you tonight. Just do what you told me the other day," James nodded.

Remus nodded slowly and pushed his food forward. He stood up and nodded, "Thanks. I'm going to get ready. I'd rather get this over with."

He walked up to the Gryffindor Tower and removed his robes, leaving them on the bed, after setting his books on his desk. The young werewolf went to his closet and grabbed a pair of his favorite denim Levi jeans and a short sleeve black T-shirt to slip on. Looking at his watch again, he still had a fifty minutes and pulled out his Charms homework to attempt to finish up on it for tomorrow's lesson. He worked on the parchment for his essay to take his mind off tonight and brushed the quill over the words as he attempted to concentrate. He had to understand the summoning charms to do well on the upcoming exams. With a deep breath and final period on his essay, he was thankful that he had worked on it over the weekend and only needed to polish it up. With a gaze at his watch, he noticed he had twenty minutes to arrive at the Headmaster's office. He slid on his black boots, threw on his grey cardigan, and stood tall as he made his way down the stairs to the common room. Remus waved to his mates and walk to the portrait.

As the gargoyle let him pass, he took the steps slowly up to the Headmaster's office and swallowed hard. He rubbed the palms of his hands on his thighs and raised his hand to knock on the door.

"Come in, Mr. Lupin," Dumbledore replied.

Remus nodded his head and walked into his office. He took a deep breath when he saw Hagrid standing next to him. He smiled politely to them, "Good evening, Headmaster. And Hagrid."

"Thank you for being early, my boy."

"Good evening to you, Remus."

Remus wondered why Hagrid was there as well and looked on the Headmaster's desk for a moment. He gasped to himself when he noticed the paddle. Clenching his jaw, he listened to his Headmaster.

"My boy, tonight is the first night of your punishment. Hagrid is joining us tonight as he will participate in a part of the ordeal. When he tried to stop you and Severus the other night, he was completely ignored and nearly trampled over without thought. He joined in helping us look for you boys and was quite worried about your disappearance."

"I care a lot about you, Remus. I hate to do this to you," Hagrid spoke softly.

Remus looked up at both of the men and nodded, "I understand, Sir. It's not your fault."

"I'm glad to hear you say that, my boy. Hagrid will give you an over the knee spanking and I will administer six strokes of the paddle to you over you trousers."

Remus took in a breath and thanked Merlin tonight's would at least allow him his dignity. He kept his head lowered and nodded, "Yes, Sir. Thank you."

Hagrid looked at Dumbledore and nodded, "If you could transfigure the chair a little bigger, Headmaster."

Dumbledore pointed his wand to the chair in the middle of the room and transfigured the chair to accommodate Hagrid's size. The giant took his seat and straightened his back before motioning Remus to him. The young man nodded and took a few steps closer to the groundskeeper with a heavy heart. He looked at the size of Hagrid's hand as he took his own hand to help guide him over his lap. He had never known Hagrid to spank anyone and the reflection of him being this disappointed in his behavior was heart wrenching. He laid over Hagrid's lap without protest and rested his pelvis on his right knee. Reaching down, the brown haired boy grasped Hagrid's pants leg to hold on tight. He felt Hagrid pushing his cardigan and shirt to the lower part of his back and lifted his knee up just a bit to elevate Remus' posterior.

"Remus. I don't ever want you to put yourself in danger like that again. Runnin' off like that was a foolish thing to do," Hagrid said as he placed his hand on Remus' jean clad bottom.

"I'm so sorry, Hagrid. I didn't mean to make you worry," Remus whispered and closed his eyes tight. The hand easily covered both of his cheeks.

"Remus, my boy. Please call Hagrid "Sir" while he's punishing you," Dumbledore said gently as he stood to the side to witness the chastisement.

"Sorry, Sir," he said just as Hagrid brought his hand down unexpectedly, causing the smaller boy to yelp. He held on tight as Hagrid spanked his bottom, not missing the under curve and making sure to concentrate on the tender part. He winced after each stroke of Hagrid's hand and whimpered. He noticed him stopping for a moment and putting his finger in the loop of his jeans. Hagrid tugged on them, pulling them up to outline his backside more prominently. Remus lowered his head and held on tight.

"No one knew where you were. Anything could have happened to you. If you ever have any ideas of doing anything like this again, I'll put you over my knee bared next time," Hagrid said as he lifted his hand in the air and came down with a resounding _**SMACK**_. Remus bit his lower lip as he felt the tears falling silently from his eyes. He was grateful he had on some form of protection. Even with his jeans on, he could feel his bum being lit on fire. The lecture while he was properly punished by Hagrid was worse. He had never been at the end of Hagrid's disappointment.

"Sir! I'm so sorry," Remus cried out while he wiggled his bottom back and forth. "Please!" He reached his hand behind his back to attempt to cover his backside but Hagrid caught it in his grasp. He held Remus closer and rained the punishing smacks down.

"Are you ever going to pull a stunt like that again?" Hagrid ended each word with a well placed blow to the trembling bottom.

"No, Sir!" Remus lowered his eyes and shook his head.

"Good boy," Hagrid stopped the spanking and patted Remus' back. Remus tried desperately to catch his breath when the spanking stopped. He clenched his jaw and sighed as Hagrid motioned for him to stand to his side.

He looked eye to eye at Hagrid and felt his facial cheeks blushing, "I'm so sorry, Sir."

Hagrid ran his fingers through is beard and nodded, "It's all right now. You're forgiven. Don't be so naughty next time. I was worried about you."

Remus reached over and gave Hagrid a hug, "I didn't mean to disappoint you."

"Oh, it's all right. It's over now."

"Yes, Sir."

"You don't have to call me that anymore. I'm still Hagrid," he smiled while returning the hug. "I think Dumbledore needs to see you now."

Remus stood up straight and nodded. He turned around and saw Dumbledore tapping the long paddle with holes in his palm. With a deep breath, he walked up to the desk without being told to do so. He only heard the sounds of his own boots echoing around the room. He grimaced when he bent over the desk, feeling the jean material moving over his throbbing backside from Hagrid's hand. He grasped the edge of the desk and looked straight ahead.

"Thank you, my boy. As I've said, you will get six strokes of the paddle. Are you ready?"

"Yes, Sir."

The Headmaster looked at the young man and took a step forward. He pushed up his shirt along with the cardigan and pulled the belt loop upwards to outline his target. When he stepped back, he tapped the paddle gently a few times for good measure before letting the first stroke land with **a **_**CRACK!**_Remus clenched his jaw and closed his eyes for a moment. _Good Merlin, it hurts just as much through the jeans._ Dumbledore tapped the paddle his on denim bottom once more and came down _**WHACK!**_

Remus arched his neck to the side and cried out, "Oh, Merlin!"

Dumbledore nodded as Remus held his position. He said softly but sternly, "Will you ever do anything like this again?"

"No, Sir!" Remus promised as he held on to the desk knuckle white. He felt the next stroke come down with a bite and threw his head back as the third stroke contacted. Remus spread his legs out a bit more and stomped his foot on the ground.

"Please, hold your position," Dumbledore warned as he tapped the flat board on him again.

Remus stopped moving and laid on the desk, resting on his elbows and nodded, "Yes, Sir. I'm so sorry."

Dumbledore lifted the punishing implement again and came down twice in quickly _**WHACK THWACK!**_ Remus knew the next was the last and took in a deep breath. He arched his back to stick out his bottom more, spreading his legs. He knew Dumbledore's approach by now and hoped that submitting to it without fight would make everything easier on him. The Headmaster nodded and aimed for the fleshy part of Remus' bottom. He lifted and let it fall through the air with a resounding _**CRACK!**_ Hagrid jumped and grimaced in sympathy for the young lad. The impact sent Remus to his tiptoes and closed his eyes tight as the tears trailed down his cheeks. He swallowed hard, "I'm so sorry, Sir."

"I know you are, my boy."

Remus pushed himself up from the desk and held himself up for a moment to regain his composure. Dumbledore placed the paddle on the desk and put a hand on Remus' shoulder, "For the remainder of your time here tonight, you will clean the spare bedroom's floors without the use of your wand."

Remus stood stiffly as he nodded, "Yes, Sir."

Dumbledore led him into the spare bedroom and showed him where to get more water and cleaner. The brushes were already there and Dumbledore placed a silencing charm on the room.

"If the task is finished by 9:30, I may release you for the evening."

"Thank you, Headmaster."

Dumbledore nodded and turned heel to return with Hagrid to the main office to await for Severus. Remus turned around and saw a full length mirror. The temptation to look was too great so he stepped forward to it and turned around. He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them along with his underpants down. He hissed at the sensation and his eyes widened at the bright crimson of them, "Wow."

He shook his head and redid his pants. Remus slipped off his cardigan and wrapped it around his waist to get started on the cleaning_. I_ _really hope I don't get spanked every other day like this._

#######

Severus looked again at his homework for class tomorrow morning and put it in his bad. Glancing at his watch, he noticed he had thirty minutes to get to the Headmaster's office. He hoped that it wouldn't be bad tonight. He looked through is closet and changed into more comfortable clothes of his black dress pants and a emerald green sweater. He looked in the mirror and tried to coax himself to not be so nervous.

_The insane thing is I'm not that regretful of the new found friendship with Remus. I've had more fun than I've had since I've started Hogwarts. Yes, the spanking is less than pleasant. The punishments could be worse. But, still, I wouldn't trade any of this for what we've done together. There is something about him that's mysterious and intriguing to me. Why does he have scars on his face for one? It looks like an insane badger got a hold of his face. He isn't keen on getting undressed around me-I saw that in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and in the Headmaster's Office last week. Maybe I'll have enough willpower to ask him about it. _

Severus found himself at the door of the Headmaster's office and with a resigned inhalation, he knocked on the door a few minutes early. He heard Dumbledore's voice admitting his presence and stepped inside to see Hagrid and the Headmaster standing side by side in front of the desk.

"Good evening, Severus."

"Hello, Headmaster and Hagrid," Severus nodded and arched an eyebrow at the giant. He clenched his jaw and kept his hands at the side. He ran a nervous finger across the thin fabric of his dress slacks.

"Thank you for being early, my boy. Tonight, Hagrid will participate in part of your punishment. He was just as worried about your disappearance last week and it was quite rude to nearly run him over as you scurried away. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir. I never thought that Hagrid would spank a student."

"I normally don't, Severus. But, you had me worried out of my mind. We couldn't find you and anything could have happened. I'm very upset with you."

The young raven haired boy nodded, "I'm sorry to have done that, Hagrid."

"My boy. While Hagrid is punishing you, I expect you to show him the same amount of respect as you do me and address him as Sir."

"Yes, Sir. I'm sorry," Severus looked up at the towering man. Hagrid moved to the chair in the center of the room and nodded to Severus to move to his side. When Severus stood near him, Hagrid directed the young lad across his lap. Severus' long black bangs fell over his eyes as he lowered his head and rested his hips on Hagrid's right thigh. He gasped when he felt the half-giant's hand eclipse his thinly clad bottom. Hagrid pushed the long sweater up a little to expose the thin boy's backside and tapped his hand on his bum.

"I don't like spanking you, Severus. I don't like you putting yourself in harm's way either," Hagrid said as he began lifting his hand up and down, raining the spanks down on the Slytherin. The force sent Severus forward and he held on tightly to Hagrid's pants' leg. He gritted his teeth as the smacks penetrated easily through his trousers, feeling the bigger man's strength. He landed the well placed spanks on the under curve of his aching backside and the very center. Severus whimpered and cried out with each strike.

"Are you ever going to run away like that again? Not letting anyone know where you were?" Hagrid punctuated each word with a firm blow to the taunt backside before him.

"No, Sir! I'm so sorry," Severus yelped as he wiggled his hips back and forth. Hagrid wrapped his free arm around the boy's waist to hold him tighter as he laid the last five smacks to the sit spot of Severus' bottom. The young boy laid over his lap after he was finished and sobbed quietly to himself. He, much like Remus, never expected to be punished by Hagrid. His hand rested on the small of Severus' back and he said gently, "I forgive you, Severus. Please, don't ever do that again."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you," Severus nodded and tried to stop the tears while Hagrid helped him to stand. He never meant to upset Hagrid. He was more like them, the students, and for him to punish them. It was unfathomable.

Hagrid reached forward and gave Severus a gentle hug, "All is forgiven. I think Dumbledore needs to see you now."

When Severus turned around, he saw Dumbledore with a very long, wooden paddle with holes drilled in it. _Why didn't I wear thicker trousers tonight?_ He stepped forward to bend over the desk. He thought it best to get it over with and wiped the tears from his eyes. He leaned over the desk slowly and swallowed hard, grasping the edge of the desk and arched his back. He felt Dumbledore directly behind him and to his left side. He lifted his chin and concentrated on a random mark on the wall. Dumbledore's hand rested on the small of his back and lifted the sweater to show his target. He reached a single finger in the belt loop and pulled upwards to find the lines of his target.

"You will receive six strokes with the paddle, my boy," Dumbledore announced as he kept his finger in the belt loop and rested the board across both cheeks. He aimed for the center and kept a hold on Severus' trousers. "Are you ready?"

Severus nodded slowly and gripped the desk tighter, "Yes, Sir."

Dumbledore tapped his bottom a few times before bringing down the first two _**WHACK CRACK!**_ The strokes sent Severus up to his tiptoes and yelped at the sudden pain. He felt his body trembling as the Headmaster tapped him again, aiming for his sit spots. _**SMACK THWACK!**_ Hagrid watched as the paddle contacted the thin young man, making his trousers push in with each strike. He grimaced for him and ran his beard through his hands.

"Are you ever going to leave the school grounds without permission, young man?" Dumbledore asked while resting the paddle ominously across his trembling globes.

Severus gasped and shook his head, "N-no, Sir." He tried as hard as he could to control the tears. The battle was lost when the final blows contacted him with a reverberating _**CRACK CRACK!**_ He sobbed across the desk and made a mental note to never wear thin trousers to another punishment again.

"Once you've composed yourself, please join Remus in the spare bedroom to help finish cleaning up the floors. If he is finished, please use the small brush to dust and polish the trinkets around the room. I will come in the room at 9:30 to inspect and if it is satisfactory, then you boys will be free to leave until Wednesday."

Severus nodded, "Yes, Sir." He lifted his hands up to his face and rubbed the tears on the back of his sweater's sleeve. He pushed himself up off the desk and rubbed his bottom tenderly as he walked towards the spare room to join Remus.

#######

"Thank you for your time tonight, Hagrid."

"Weren't no problem, Dumbledore. I hated to do that to the boys."

"I know but hopefully the point was made to them. I don't want them to ever run like that again."

"Aye. I better be heading off to my hut now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Hagrid. Thank you again."

########

Severus walked into the room slowly and saw Remus on his hands and knees scrubbing furiously on the floor. He was obviously in his own world as he worked and had his cardigan wrapped around waist. Severus approached him slowly and grabbed the extra brush to join him. Remus lifted his eyes at his new company and smiled meekly, "How are you, Sev?"

"Sore. I never expected Hagrid to punish me."

"Yeah, he got me, too. I didn't complain though. Took your advice finally."

"It's a good thing. I hope we don't get this all the time," Severus moved back and forth as he worked on the floor. He looked over at Remus' arms for a moment. He noticed some scars across his biceps that matched the ones on his face. He chewed on his lower lip and looked away.

"I've nearly finished the entire floor. Dumbledore does have good taste in hardwood floor selection," Remus chuckled.

"Yeah, it doesn't look that bad to begin with. He said if we get done with this, we should dust the figurines with a small brush."

"I'd rather do this than get another spanking, for sure."

"Remus. I don't want to pry but I have a question," Severus said softly as he moved back on the last line to wash.

"Is everything all right?"

"Well, I noticed the scars on your arms and face. I was wondering if...well...are you okay?"

Remus swallowed and arched his neck to the side. He looked at Severus through his light brown bangs dancing in front of his intense azure eyes and nodded slowly.

"I'm fine. I get clumsy at times and fall is all," Remus explained.

"What do you fall into? Those scars look like they were deep," Severus arched a brow.

"If it exists, I can fall into it I suppose."

Severus stopped for a moment and rolled up his sleeves, "I suppose so."

"Have you finished your homework for Charms tomorrow?"

"I finished it before I came here."

"Me too. I wish we could use a healing charm for our backsides."

"That would be fantastic," Severus grimaced as he moved back on his knees. The movements caused the pain to return for a moment.

Remus looked over at Severus as he washed the last section of the floor and stood up while looking at his watch. He took the polish and the smaller brushes, handing one to Severus and opened the jar. They stood next to each other as they went to the shadow box that encased numerous artifacts. Remus smiled as he held a small figurine of King Arthur.

"You really like medieval objects, huh?"

Remus nodded as he held the little creation in his long fingers delicately, "I do."

Severus looked at Remus as he bowed his head, noticing another scar on the back of his neck. He squinted and arched a brow, "Remus..."

"Yes, Sev?"

Severus opened his mouth and was interrupted when Dumbledore walked in with a smile. He walked up to the two boys and looked around the room, "Very nice work, boys. I think that will do for your punishments tonight."

Remus smiled, "Thank you, Sir."

Severus shook his head and looked up at the older wizard, "Thank you, Headmaster."

"I will see you both Wednesday night. Remember to behave. You both did very well tonight and I'm proud of you."

Remus and Severus cleaned up their mess and returned the bucket. As they walked down the spiral staircase and to the corridors, Remus looked over at Severus.

"Were you going to ask me something?"

Severus walked closer to Remus and stood directly in front of him. He looked up into the taller boy's eyes and nodded. He crossed his arms over his chest and furrowed his brow.

"What's wrong, Severus?"

"I just wanted to let you know that sometimes, we all fall. If you need someone to talk to, I am here for you. Okay?"

Remus tilted his head to the side and arched a brow, "What do you..."

"It's hard to talk about. If you want to blame it on falling, that's fine."

Remus clenched his jaw and closed his eyes, "You think I'm being abused."

"Well, look at all those scratches, Remus," Severus whispered as he pointed to his face, arms, and neck. "It looks like you've been beaten."

Remus sighed and took the cardigan off of his waist. He slid it over his back and pulled the sleeves down, "Severus, I truly appreciate your concern. I assure you, my parents do not abuse me."

Severus nodded slowly, "Well, just know I take my friendships seriously. I'm here for you, all right?"

"Thank you, Severus. I think we should both get some rest. If you need to talk, the offer goes for you as well."

"Good night, Remus. I'll see you in class."

As they departed, Remus ran his fingers through his hair and sighed_. Oh, dear. I think I have a slight problem. _

_TBC~_

_###########_

_A/N: Sorry it took awhile to update. This quarter for classes is almost over but will be working soon and the updates for my WIPs are going to be sporadic. Sorry but will do my best to keep them going!_


	10. Lie To Me

_**Final Chapter**_

_Disclaimers: No, I don't own them...same old, same old._

_Warnings: Mentions of spanking (of course) and possibly a m/m kiss..._

_Hope that you enjoy the final chapter to Under Pressure. _

_###############################################################################_

_The Half Blood Prince's Journal_

_April 6, 1976_

I am quite a difficult person to get to know. I am unsure as to why I've done this but I've allowed myself something different after being at Hogwarts for five years. I am allowing myself to form a camaraderie with another boy. I am very much friends with Lily but I've never trusted many men. Of course, I trust Dumbledore. He punishes me but he doesn't beat me. I know the difference between a spanking and a beating.

Over the last few months, Remus John Lupin has changed my view a bit and I'm not complaining in the slightest. The Slytherins do not pay much attention to me, aside from Malfoy, but that's not often. The time I've spent acting out pranks with Remus was refreshing. The way he held my hand whilst the Headmaster strapped me was comforting. He is slightly taller than I am but he's skinny, even to my standards. I am unsure how that's possible because I've seen him eat. He picks at each morsel of food delicately and chews casually. He's smart and studious. I say this for a reason. I'm not in love with him or anything of the such. I do love him as a brother and a mate. When he called me _mate_, I did something so out of character that even my own bastard of a father would have been shocked. I smiled. I earnestly smiled. I only do that around Lily. I am not a person that gives this compassion freely. In fact, it's relatively impossible.

When I saw the scars covering his arms, my heart broke. Yes, even billowing greasy bats have those. Don't look so bloody shocked if you happen to read my journal. If you are, get your blasted nose away from my personal belongings or I'll hex your nose thrice the size of my own.

It's difficult to show my emotions but that boy has done it. If someone is hurting him, I will not let that person go unpunished. He is naive at times but he has a good heart. He doesn't deserve that. I accepted my own abuse for years when my father would lash out at me. I foolishly attempted to save my mother from his drunken hand once. I had welts that lasted for nearly the entire summer holiday. One moment I found amusing, in regards to the prat, but cost me the ability to sit or see comfortably. I was hungry and there was a loaf of fresh bread as well as cold cuts available. I never realized that he actually counted the damned bread slices. When he came home from wherever he went, he found two slices missing. I was small and fast so I ran from him. I escaped to the outside and my light frame ran around the house while he chased me...ranting like a bleeding lunatic. He _is_ a lunatic. I intended to lock him out of the house so my sleeping mother and I would be safe. When the idiot from hell fell through the porch boards, I crumpled over with laughter at the site of his stupid head poking out of the hole he'd created. Too poor to let his son eat bread but he'll buy his drink. He should have spent the money to get the porch repaired. In my fits of laughter, he did catch me and ...yes. Yes, it goes without saying what happened.

I don't want Remus to go through that. I never want to see his blue eyes in pain. He's a special friend and I do love him. Mind you, as a brother. Special sounds so damned cheesy. He is to me, though.

_S.S. _

_H.B.P._

_April 7, 1976_

Tonight we were both requested to appear before the Headmaster at 7:30. Luckily, we were not punished by way of spanking. Remus and I were instructed to Greenhouse One to prepare it for the next day's lessons. It was obvious that neither of us minded. I adore potions and Remus has an interest. The boy does try. He was in class as my partner this week and I nearly had an out of body experience. I was a bit cross with him when he added snake fangs to the potion when it clearly called for salamander blood. I know the boy isn't a bloody idiot. He doesn't pay attention.

The detention was supervised by Professor Sprout. She let us know that if we stepped out of line that the Headmaster gave her permission to use the appropriate discipline on us. Neither of us had any intentions of that occurring. Remus and I were preparing to arrange the beds for the various herbs. He looked paler tonight for some bizarre reason. I could not put my finger on what the cause was. I asked him of it and he shrugged it off as something at dinner he'd eaten. I didn't intend on staring at his face but the three gashes across it made me wonder. It looked as though some sort of cord hit him. If he was being hurt by someone, perhaps that would explain his near expressionless face after punishments? Of course, it's speculative but I tend to fret a lot. I shook it off and tried not to stare too long when he pushed up his grey cardigan to his elbows to work the dirt properly in the beds. I noticed, as well, a rather large scar on his right hand. That's unfortunate as, from a pure observation, his hands are very delicate and beautiful. For hands being on a male, that is.

_S.S. _

_H.B.P._

_April 13, 1976_

To say that I am at the threshold of my worrying is an understatement at this point. Friday, Professor McGonagall used the hairbrush on the pair of us. We each received the same treatment. She started over the knee and then the brush. She bared both of our bottoms and the spanking never seemed to end. For a slender lady, she packs quite the punch. The thing that concerns me is that Dumbledore offered Remus to forego his punishment that night. He said that he'd be all right. The same thing happened Monday night. He looked even worse. His robes clung to his thin frame which gave him the appearance of the grim reaper. Professor Flitwick punished the pair of us Monday night but he wasn't very confident in it. I'd have figured as much. Remus tried multiple times to explain that he could take the spanking but both of our superiors denied him of it. Instead, he was sent to the Great Hall to polish the tables. When I was released after a mere hand spanking from Flitwick, I was told to keep a close eye on Remus.

As a side note, I truly hate to admit this and I don't mean to sound too disrespectful. I had to contain myself from giggling when the Professor spanked me. He had me bend over the arm of the Headmaster's settee. The situation was very unusual but I understood why he tried. Come to think of it, I feel dreadful for giggling. If Remus and I have pushed a man such as he to the consideration to spank us, perhaps we should calm our mischievous ways? Well, we definitely will do that for the month of April. Who knows what May will bring...

_S.S._

_H.B. P. _

_April 18, 1976_

Severus. You need to control your emotions. Seriously. You're acting like a mother hen at the moment. Sure, you've not seen your partner in crime and friend since Monday night but that is of no reason to agonize. He is perfectly fine. I'm just going to go down to breakfast and eat my porridge with honey, glass of juice, and toast. No reason to worry.

xxxxxxxx

The wretched boy is covered in bruises and has cuts on his face. I saw him this morning eating his breakfast. He could barely hold his fork in his right hand. I didn't want to make a scene in front of everyone. That would accomplish nothing. Always control your emotions. One time I didn't, the old bastard...Not going to divulge into that drama. Anyways, the Headmaster told me that he had went to see his mother as she was ill when I saw him the other night for my little punishment date. Nothing dire. I only had to clean all the cauldrons in Slughorn's lab.

This is not good. Not good at all. When he is able to talk with me again, I am going to insist he tell me what's going on. He doesn't deserve to be hurt. He's too...kind for that. He did the improbable feat and was able to get his friends to lay off me. _That's saying a lot._ They even desire my thoughts on certain pranks since he and I have formed a friendship. It's the least I can do to save him from whoever is harming him.

We only have two more weeks of April left and total of six days' worth of punishments, also known as Hell Month, to go. I'll see him tomorrow, I'm sure. I've every intention of asking more questions. I've been experimenting with potions again. I'll see if he requires anything special if he's in pain. Merlin, he doesn't need to hurt.

_S.S._

_H.B.P. _

########

_**April 19, 1976**_

Remus walked through the corridors to make his way to his dorm. The Headmaster requested for both of them to report to his office at 8:00 tonight. He would have time to lay down for a while before he had to depart. He was reasonably worried, if he were to be honest. The way Severus questioned and looked at him as of late was enough to make him squirm. He couldn't very well tell the dark haired boy what really ailed him. As much as he enjoyed Severus' company, how would he possibly react with the knowledge that he was a dark creature? The Marauders and Dumbledore accepted it and so did his family, for the most part, but Severus shouldn't know. Remus made his way to their lavatory and splashed water on his face. Gazing at the mirror, he snarled at himself. The last transformation was a bit rough and he hadn't the slightest inclination as to why. Perhaps he was afraid of Severus finding out his deepest, darkest secret? When did this friendship with Snape become complicated? Oh, that's right. The scars he saw. One day, he accidentally let them show and Severus had to question it and prod at him. _Oi._

He collapsed on his bed and shut his eyes for a moment. He pulled his arms behind his head and yawned. So bloody tired. He hadn't even heard James, Sirius, and Peter entering the room. They sat on his bed and Peter gave him a gentle nudge.

"Don't sleep in for your 7:30 appointment, Mr. Moony. Your client will be most displeased," Sirius said in perfect secretarial fashion.

He smirked at the quip as he spoke, "It's been bumped up to 8:00."

"You have precisely an hour before you have to appear. What are you going to do with a whole half hour's worth of freedom?" Prongs grinned.

"I'm going to worry about Severus."

"What do you mean? You two get on all right and we've laid off of him. Mostly," Sirius said.

"What do you mean, mostly?"

"Moony, I have done nothing horrible to him. I just might have turnedhisunderwearpink."

Remus rolled his eyes and shook his head, "You're such a child..."

"And you're too grown up sometimes."

"You get your arse tenderized for an entire month and see how much you calm down, Padfoot."

"Checkmate. You win. What's up with Snape then?"

"He's just asking a lot of questions about my battle scars. He thinks that my mum and dad are abusing me for some reason."

"Hmph. Your parents don't seem the abusing type. Your mom makes great biscuits and mince pie," Peter said.

"How would you know? You never taste it. You swallow it whole like a boa constrictor," Prongs said.

"I do chew my food!"

"The first bite is not chewing your food, Wormy."

"Can you two knock it off? This is serious."

"No. I'm Si-"

"Don't say it. For the love of Merlin, do not say it," Remus said as he put his fingers on his temples. He was quickly developing a migraine.

"Just tell him it's not your parents and that you fall down or something. If you don't want to tell him the real reason, ya know?" Prongs put a hand on Moony's shoulder.

"I've tried that. I told him I'm clumsy and I fall down a lot but he didn't buy it. I don't know what to do. I hated lying to you guys for all those years. I remember the dread at what I thought could happen if you found out."

"We remember. But we accepted you, right?" Sirius offered.

"It's your choice and yours alone, Moony. Severus, as much as it pains me, doesn't seem that horrible," Prongs said and thought for a moment that his tongue was charmed or something to have said something nice about Snivel-Snape.

"I don't know. It's affecting me though. The stares he gives me I mean. It makes me anxious. The wolf thinks he means it in a bad way and I pushed him back. I reckon that's the reason you guys couldn't control me so well this go around. You think?"

"It was difficult but we got you through it, mate," Sirius said.

Remus smiled up at the three boys sitting around him. They took him in with no questions asked. Even deeming it his furry little problem. He didn't know what he'd do without them. And accepting Snape as best they could along with everything else, he truly thought that he had the jackpot in the friend department.

"Thanks guys. Whatever happens, we'll get through it together as always I suppose," Remus said.

"Damned right," Sirius ran his fingers through Remus' hair, messing it up.

"Marauders forever, my friend." Prongs grinned at him.

"You got any more chocolate?"

"You're only after me for my sweets, Wormtail. In my trunk and I think you should see Pomfrey about that tape worm you seem to have acquired."

Remus rose from his bed and stumbled forward. He braced himself up with the bed post and cringed. Sirius went to the closet and grabbed Remus' cane for him.

"Thanks. I'm barely sixteen and I look like an old geezer."

"Well, you're kind of cute for an oldie," Sirius stuck out his tongue.

"Oh, shut it you prat," Remus swung his cane in his general direction. "I better be heading off. I truly hope that I can get off light tonight."

"Good luck," the three waved him off.

Remus moved through the castle with a hand clutched around his cane. He hadn't had to utilize it in such a long time that it was awkward even if necessary. Padfoot told him at the worst part of his transformation, he fell sickeningly to his knees. The flooring really should be redone in the shack but Remus felt too bashful to ask for it. The Headmaster had done so much for him already. He stood finally at the Gargoyle and furrowed his brow. He hadn't noticed Severus approaching him quietly from behind and laid a hand on the tawny haired boy's shoulder. Remus jumped with a start and placed a hand over his heart.

"Severus. I truly value our friendship but if you don't stop sneaking up on me..."

"I'm sorry. Are you okay? Why the cane?"

"I hurt my knee when I was at my parents' house. I tripped on the last step and came down on my right knee."

"Right. And you landed on your face afterwards?"

"Well, not exactly my face."

"Your face has fresh bruises on it."

Remus nodded and cleared his throat. "It's nearly time, Severus. We should make our way up to the Headmaster."

"Uh huh. Let's go," Severus said while arching a brow.

The pair started up the stairs and Severus allowed Remus to go in front of him in case he stumbled backwards. He watched as he struggled slowly step after step. It was a little after the top of the hour but hopefully Dumbledore would be forgiving under the circumstances. Severus kept moving his hands outwards when he thought Remus would topple. Finally, they reached the door to the office and stepped inside. Remus and Severus stood side by side, the taller boy wiping the sweat from his brow from the over exertion.

"A little late, aren't we? It's five minutes after," Dumbledore said as he moved from behind his desk to stand in front of the duo.

"I'm very sorry, Sir. My knee was giving me a bit of trouble and Severus assisted me up the stairs." Remus offered his explanation. He felt every twinge and heard every sharp breath Severus had taken on their winding journey.

"I see. Well, I can overlook the tardiness. I trust you have enough healing potions, my boy?"

"Yes, Sir. I'm healing well."

"Good. Now, for tonight. I wanted to address a few things. I won't be spanking or using corporal punishment. I feel as if we've moved past those methods for now. I want you both to take a seat and let's have a discussion."

Remus and Severus nodded. The young werewolf was highly grateful to take the load off of his feet and sat with a huge sigh of relief.

Dumbledore summoned for the House Elves to bring them tea and pastries. He waved his hand and motioned the third chair to his location as well as the table.

"Daisy is very pleased to serve sirs. Daisy has your tea and sweets," the tiny elf smiled as she placed the refreshments on the table. "Will sirs need anything else from Daisy?"

"Thank you very much. I believe that will be all," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. With a pop, the elf was gone and the Headmaster poured the tea in each of their cups.

"Thank you, Sir," Remus said as he made his tea to his satisfaction.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Severus smiled and took a cherry scone.

"Now that the pleasantries have been dispersed, I would like to talk to you boys about the last few months. How would you say you've changed?"

Remus placed his cane to the side and took a sip of his tea. He stole a look at Severus and smiled softly. "I'd say that we've changed for the better, Sir. I am terribly sorry for all the trouble we've gotten ourselves into."

"I agree, Remus. I think I've calmed down considerably."

"That's good to hear. Do you feel as though the punishments were too harsh?"

Remus shook his head and Severus mirrored the action. Remus replied, "I believe that, at times, it was difficult to endure but no permanent damage was done in the least. It wasn't as though you did it out of malice or spite."

Severus arched a brow at his choice of words. Had someone done this to him out of hatred? Were they still doing it?

"I've noticed that this year, you boys have formed a friendship."

"Yes, Sir. It was unexpected but I am grateful," Severus spoke up.

Remus smiled softly and nibbled on his treat. He attempted to keep his eyes open but he was very worn down. Tomorrow would be better.

"Sir? If I may speak freely?" Severus asked.

"Of course, my boy. Tonight isn't really punishment. I want to hear your thoughts and concerns. You've both done very well and I am quite proud of you."

"If one of your students is hurt, you would step in to stop it. Am I correct?"

"Severus. You _know_ I would," Dumbledore arched a brow but the twinkle not leaving his eyes.

"Remus looks hurt."

Remus' eyes shot open and cleared his throat. "Really, Severus. I am quite all right. I had a nasty spill."

"Remus, I am sorry. I'm calling you on your bullshit. I've fallen on steps before. I've never had a 'fall' that is _supposedly_ quite innocent suck the energy from my body. You're about to pass out."

"Severus, please..." The Headmaster started.

"No. I won't ignore it. Look at him. You saved me from... I mean, you made it stop before... Damn it."

Remus' eyes met the Headmaster's own. He furrowed his brow and turned his attention to Severus. The Slytherin was obviously fighting back his tears. Remus moved his right hand over and put it over Severus' shaking ones. Severus saw that horrible scar and the new ones covering his beautiful hand. He cursed himself silently when the treacherous tear escaped his obsidian portals. Severus wrapped his long fingers around Remus' hand and held it in front of Dumbledore's face.

"Tell me that's from a fall. Tell me that's from a bleeding rose bush. Tell me that he happened to fall victim to paper cuts from a rogue piece of parchment. Look me in the eye, either of you, and lie to me. Lie to me one more time."

Remus looked up at the trembling boy as tears flowed from his eyes. He softened his gaze and he didn't know who's heart was beating faster: his own or Severus'.

"Severus. Please, sit down and take a few breaths," Dumbledore put his hand on top of the two hands before him. "Calm down, please."

Severus sat back in his chair and breathed in. He bowed his head and covered his hand over his eyes, trying to brush the tears away. Remus looked at Dumbledore asking him the silent question. The elderly wizard looked between the two boys. He moved his lips to form the words silently, "It's up to you."

Remus gazed at the trembling boy and remembered the last time he saw him cry. He held his hand as they bent over the Headmaster's desk side by side. He remembered Severus putting his hand on his when the cauldron bubbled frantically when he added the wrong ingredient in class. He called him a bloody idiot but it wasn't said out of hate. He quickly apologized to him. He snuck him into the Gryffindor towers to watch the prank pulled on James. He never said a word to anyone about his pseudo infatuation with the Headmaster or his strange secret of enjoying Shakespeare and King Arthur. He snuck up on him in the library and now, he once again, was startling him. Frankly, he was scaring the shit out of him.

Remus closed his eyes tight. He knew that even if he turned him away, called off their friendship, and walked out of his life: Severus Tobias Snape would not tell his secrets.

"Severus?" Remus' voice was quite hoarse. Severus said nothing but only looked at Remus through his bloodshot eyes. "Severus. You don't deserve to be lied to." Remus felt his cheek twitch and looked at Dumbledore. Gods, his heart was racing faster than the most seasoned seeker on the Quidditch team.

"And you don't deserve to be hurt, Remus."

"I promise you that my parents do not abuse me. No one does this to me. I do this to myself."

Severus' eyes widened and quickly softened his features. He put a hand over his mouth and shook his head, "Remus. Why? I don't understand."

"I can't help it."

Dumbledore watched the exchange. He quietly took in the scene before him but said nothing. This was Remus' story to tell and he'd be there for him as well as for Severus.

"I promised myself I would stop whoever was hurting you. I would save you. How can I save you from yourself?"

"That's a question that's been asked since I was five years old, mate."

"What?"

Remus stood up from his chair and braced himself. He turned around slowly towards Severus and unbuttoned his deep blue dress shirt. Remus let the shirt fall off his shoulders and onto the chair. Severus looked at the trail of scars painting the very thin boy in front of him. The scar on his shoulder had a silver tint to it and Severus' intellect awakened. He didn't want to say it. He couldn't say it. He learned about that his third year in Defense. He knew what bite that was. He saw the pictures in the books. He was reasonably knowledgeable of page three hundred ninety bloody four.

Remus looked into the shocked eyes of Severus' and knew that he knew. He closed his eyes tight and his body trembled. He willingly exposed himself to the eyes of Severus. He hadn't even done that for the Marauders. They had the task of working the pieces of the puzzle for themselves. Then again, he hadn't seen them break down and think his parents were doing this to him. They weren't the reason for Fenrir Greyback biting him.

"I-I und-understand," Remus was trying to explain but that stutter had to resurface. He attempted to control himself once more. "I understand if you want nothing more to do with me, Severus."

"Werewolf..." Severus said.

"I know that this is a shock to you, my boy. I trust that you will not tell Remus' secret. He is contained when the full moon rises and has been since he started his education here," Dumbledore offered.

"You. You're a..."

"I am."

"Please, Severus. I must have your word," Dumbledore said softly.

"I-I don't. I mean, how? When? It's impossible." Severus stood up and ran his fingers through his hair. He walked closer to Remus and grabbed his hands roughly in his own. He hadn't meant to grab him that harshly. He stared at the delicate hands in his own. Dumbledore stood up as he was unsure what would happen.

"It's all right, Headmaster. Let him."

"Let him 'what', Remus?"

"Let Severus do what he feels is necessary," Remus swallowed hard. He expected Severus to punch him. He anticipated an onslaught of vile words the Slytherin was more than capable of uttering when pushed to the limit. He'd seen it time and again. If it came to an end, he had to be perfectly honest with himself. He wouldn't trade the last few months for anything. Severus and Remus had many laughs and he was grateful for any moment of happiness brought into his life.

"Impossible," Severus straightened his face and brought Remus' hands up to his eyes. He reached his right hand out to touch the scar on Remus' shoulder. He moved his touch over Remus' neck and placed his fingers under his chin. The light catching Remus' earring. Severus studied the scars across him.

"What's impossible, Severus?" Remus asked. He felt the small goose bumps rise on his flesh at Severus' touch. He stood as still as a statue, submitting to the other boy's scrutiny. Outwardly, he was keeping his features solid to the best of his ability but he was terrified.

Severus tilted his head and looked into the blue eyes filled with sadness. "The books are wrong. The texts are wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you're not a horrid beast. You're not a monster. You're not a bloodthirsty killer."

"Pardon me, mate?"

"Precisely. You're my mate. You held my hand when I cried. You laugh at my stupid jokes. You and I pranked Dumbledore together and escaped to Hogsmeade. The books are fallible. "

Dumbledore cleared his throat at that comment and arched an eyebrow. Severus smiled shyly at the Headmaster, "Sorry."

Remus softened his gaze at the shorter boy and tilted his head. He felt a tear of his own escape. "You mean you're not afraid of me?"

"Of course not," Severus looked at him intently as if he were some sort of paradox. "Headmaster?"

"Yes, Severus?"

"As for your question earlier, I have no intentions of telling anyone of Remus' secret. You have my word. I must, however, implore upon you that you allow me to experiment with my potions again."

"What do you mean, my boy?"

"Well, look at Remus. He, obviously, is in pain. The fresh cuts show that he harms himself. I take it you're not in your human mind when you transform?"

"Well, that's why we're dangerous and dark creatures."

Severus shook his head and put his finger on Remus' lips, "You're not a dangerous and dark creature. You're my friend, you git. Now, I need to research how to construct a potion in order for you regain your human mind so this doesn't happen again." Severus took a step back and walked around Remus' body as he observed.

"Why?" Remus asked. He wiped another tear from his eyes as he watched Severus speak as though a Professor would. He was unreal. Remus felt himself chuckle at how Severus was taking complete control over the entire situation just as he did when they were in Potion's class together.

"Why what?"

"Why go through the trouble of constructing such a potion for me?"

"You daft boy. I told you a long time ago that I take my friendships very seriously. I promised myself I'd save you from whatever was harming you. I intend to keep that promise, even if it means saving you from yourself."

"You have my permission to work on such a potion, Severus," Dumbledore said with a very bright smile and twinkle in his eyes. The twinkle, had the boys been looking, glimmered in the light more so as a silent tear fell down his cheek. Just had he known it was the right thing to do in saving Severus from his father, he knew there was no mistake in letting Remus attend school at Hogwarts.

"Thank you, Sir. And thank you, Remus."

"For what?"

Severus stopped in front of the taller boy and looked up into his eyes. He took his hand in his, "For your friendship and for trusting me."

#########

_**May 2, 1976**_

The Marauders and Severus sat under a tree nearby the lake. Remus laid out across the ground and stretched his long form out. He rested the back of his head on his arms and looked over at Severus. He was sitting with his back to the tree and reading the notebook that Dumbledore procured for him. It was from some bloke called Damocles. Apparently, he had concocted a potion of his own called Wolfsbane Potion. Supposedly, according to Severus, it would relieve most of his symptoms and he could retain his human mind. He had control over himself through Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. He was all right with divulging _his_ secret to Severus. However, as Dumbledore pointed out, some peoples' stories are meant for them to tell and he wouldn't expose his friends' animagus abilities. At any rate, Severus had done nothing but soak up every bit of information that Dumbledore had given him.

"Now, this is very interesting. I have most of the ingredients for the potion at my disposal since Dumbledore knows what I'm doing and has records of my progress. I have to be exceedingly careful if I give this potion to you. Merlin."

Remus looked around to ensure that it was only the five of them. "Why?"

"Well, I have no intention of poisoning you. Wolfsbane, or aconite, is extremely poisonous if I make an error in judgment whilst making the potion. I need your height, weight, temperature. Perhaps Pomfrey will assist me in performing a complete physical on you?"

"You are really into this."

"Of course I am. Or have you not been paying attention again? You know, if you keep trying to sabotage our projects in potions, I might have to borrow Dumbledore's strap."

"You wouldn't."

"I might," Severus said with a wicked grin.

"You're insufferable, Mr. Snape."

"And you love it. Seriously, though-"

Sirius jumped in front of the pair of them with his hands in a superman like stance, "But I am Si-"

"Don't. Say. It," Severus and Remus said in unison.

Sirius grinned from ear to ear, "Sirius."

"Prat," Remus chuckled.

Severus set aside his notes for a moment and arched a brow. He smiled inwardly and reached for his wand inconspicuously. He whispered an incantation so softly that Remus' ears were the only ones that could catch it. He widened his eyes as he looked at Sirius. _Oh. My. God. _Remus watched as Sirius clothes started turning into a bright pink bunny suit, complete with a fuzzy tail. His hair turning a mesh of white and pink started growing into long, floppy ears. For added measure, he now held carrot with a long green leaf hanging from it in his hand.

"What. How. Could. What? What?" Sirius shrieked. He moved closer to Severus who started to his feet and sneered at him. Sirius broke out into a chase, attempting to capture the Slytherin. The large bunny feet were, unfortunately, tripping him up.

"Why? Change me back!"

James and Peter turned around from gazing out onto the lake. They fell to their knees laughing hysterically at the very large and pink bunny trying to catch Severus. Remus stood to his feet and turned his body while he watched them running all over the grounds. Severus started to climb up the tree and moved his skinny frame on the branch, waving at Sirius the bunny.

"Here comes Sirius Cottontail. Hoppin' down the Hogwarts' trail!" Severus started singing.

"Get out of that tree and change me back! I'm going to destroy you!" Sirius tried to climb the tree but his huge bunny feet was quite the hindrance.

"Revenge is rather sweet, isn't it?" Severus grinned.

"What are you talking about? Change me back NOW!"

Moony, Prongs, and Wormtail could only laugh at their friend's predicament. Sirius turned to Moony and glared, "He's your friend! Make him unhex me."

"This is your battle, mate. You changed his underwear pink, remember?" Remus pointed out while holding his hands up.

"Is that what this is about? I'm sorry, right? _Oi!_ Hurry before someone sees me like this!"

Severus continued his song, "Here comes Sirius Cottontail. Hopping down the Hogwarts' trail. Hippity Hop! Hippity Hop!"

Sirius frowned and crossed his arms.

"Awww!" the Marauders giggled. Severus pointed his wand to Sirius and ended the hex. Sirius sat on the ground and mumbled something along the lines of: _He better sleep with one eye open_.

Severus climbed down the tree and walked over to pick up his notebook. He motioned to Remus to come closer to him.

"We can go ahead and get your physical complete, vital information, and I'll start working on my experimentation promptly." Remus simply nodded and turned his head to see Sirius still pouting. He tripped over a root in the ground and fell into Severus' back. He groaned and rolled off of him. Standing to his feet, he offered his hand to help Severus up.

"Not paying attention again, Remus."

"Sorry about that."

Severus picked up his notebook and quirked an eyebrow at Remus. "As I was saying earlier, I need to make another trip to Dumbledore's office."

"Dumbledore's office? Our detentions are over, remember?"

"Oh, I need to borrow his strap," Severus grinned and winked. Remus' cheeks flushed crimson.

He swallowed hard and arched a brow, "You aren't really, are you? Going to spank me?"

Severus leaned over and gave Remus a quick kiss on the cheek and nodded towards the Hospital Wing. Remus rose a hand to the spot Severus kissed and smiled meekly. He hurried to catch up with Severus. He put his hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"You just kissed me."

"Is that all right?"

"It was all right as far as kisses go."

Severus furrowed his brow, "Oh."

"Severus. Remember our rule? If you're going to do something, do it right. Don't hold back." Remus leaned forward and softly brushed his lips across Severus'. Severus moaned softly when Remus placed his beautiful hands on his face, drawing him closer. Their lips moved in perfect sync. When Remus pulled back, he looked into Severus' eyes with a smile that reached his azure eyes. Severus felt his heart pounding deep within his chest, threatening to break through. He reached around the back of Remus' head and grasped a handful of light brown hair. He looked into his ruggedly handsome features and growled softly, pulling Remus back for more. Remus whimpered and closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around the Slytherin. Severus' tongue invaded his mouth, muffling his moans of pleasure. He rose to his tiptoes when he felt a hand cop a shameless grope to his right bottom cheek and knees buckled when Severus whispered in his ear, "Mine."

"Sweet Merlin, Severus," Remus blushed.

"You said not to hold back. Your fault any way for wearing those tight denims," Severus' eyes fluttered open and smiled brightly.

"I suppose I did, didn't I?" Remus closed his eyes tight, resting his forehead against Severus'. He was sure his face was bright red at the compliment.

Two people could make Snape smile that honest smile like he was at this precise moment and one of them was standing, literally, nose to nose to him. He didn't have many friends but the ones he did have, he took them very seriously and would do _anything_ to make sure they were safe. He took Remus' hand in his, "To the Hospital Wing. Let's see how bloody skinny you really are."

"I'm not that thin."

"If you're not thin, then my threat earlier was idle regarding the strap."

"Really? So, you're not-"

"Do I ever make an idle threat, Remus?"

"Oh..."

######

Dumbledore looked out the window from his office at the scene towards the lake. He smiled and laughed at the pink bunny chasing down the gangly boy he had saved so long ago from a miscreant of a father. The laughter, he saw, from the young man who doubted his place at Hogwarts over something out of his control because of the lycanthropy he suffered. The sight truly brought warmth to his heart. When he saw Remus and Severus in a lover's embrace, the twinkle in his eye shined as bright as the stars. He turned and retrieved a treat to offer it to his faithful Phoenix.

"To be young and in love, right old friend?"

Fawkes accepted the treat and chirped happily.

_**The End**_

_**###########**_

_**E/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing. I think that shall bring this little diddy to a close. It was quite a long chapter but wanted it to go out with a bang. I really hope you liked it. Just very slight slash (it was a kiss after all...)**_

_**Happy (early) Valentine's Day ! 333**_

_**I was quite tempted to break it up into a few more chapters but seeing as it's been awhile since it's been updated, I decided to bring forth an offering of finality. Plus, I have to start an internship soon on top of everything else. **_

_**Special Shout-Outs and Thanks goes out to: **_

_**Pup03: You're so very awesome. I'm very humbled you dig my stories. **_

_**LittleOne: I am very happy you've enjoyed this story. I hope the ending was good for you. (:**_

_**RandomBug: Thank you so much. I kind of, sort of made them a bit of a couple for you. I wasn't gonna at first but I was like..you know..they are pretty damned cute together, aren't they? (:**_


	11. One Headlight

_**One Headlight**_

_**The Continuation of "Under Pressure" (Because I couldn't leave it alone). I was going to make it its own story but... thought against it ...**_

_**This chapter brings about Remus and Severus as a new couple and they spend their last night before the Summer Holidays under the stars. When Remus' father comes to pick him up from the train station, things happen that Remus never expected. What will Remus do? The confusion he feels is overwhelming. Will Severus be able to help? Rated M for M/M Slash (graphic) and abuse.**_

Warnings: M/M Slash (Graphic) and abuse in this story with mentions of spanking (and not the good kind at all).

Disclaimer: I do not now, or ever, have ownership of any HP characters. I make no money from this.

###########

_**Start of the Summer Holidays 1976**_

Severus laid out the emerald green blanket on the grass. Remus smiled softly to him and then looked up at the clear night sky. The black velvet housing the countless amounts of stars above was truly a breathtaking site. He lowered his body next to Severus' and laid his head upon the tight, muscled stomach while the Slytherin ran his fingers through the soft locks of his boyfriend. They wanted to spend their night nestled together before the Summer Holidays started tomorrow.

"It's going to be horrible not seeing you for the summer, Sev."

"Oh, I'm sure we can figure out something. I could meet you in Diagon or something. I pretty much live by myself since they sent him away. Mom lets me come and go as I please."

"That should make it easy on your end. My parents like to keep an eye on me. Well, my dad more so really. Mom is over protective of me but not as much as he is."

"We're sixteen and nearly graduated. Surely they'll let you wander to my house."

"Probably. They are afraid someone will find out I'm a ...well...you know..."

"It'll all work out for the good. Don't worry, love. The potion I'm working on for you is coming along quite nicely, too." Severus smiled as he ran his hand through Remus' hair and trailed his finger along his chest. Remus moved his head closer to Severus' touch. He was thanking Merlin that Severus didn't cast him away when he revealed his secret in Dumbledore's office a few months ago. He closed his eyes and breathed in, smelling the early summer grass and listened to the crickets chirping. He was grateful they were the only ones out tonight to enjoy the night. He cracked an eye open and saw a shooting star flying across the black canvas.

"Make a wish, love."

"I have everything I could ever want. What more could I hope to wish for, Sev?"

Severus smiled and inhaled, "You can't let it go to waste, Remmy."

Remus squinted his eyes and then shut them. He thought for a moment and made a silent wish: _I wish..I hope... that nothing ever destroys what I have with Severus._

"All right, I made a wish."

"Good. I hope it comes true."

Remus turned over on his stomach and snake crawled up to Severus' chest, looking him in the eye. He rested his chin and smiled impishly, "I'm sure it will."

Severus leaned towards, meeting Remus' lips tenderly while caressing the Gryffindor's face. They closed their eyes while Severus pushed his tongue inside Remus' warm, moist mouth. The smaller boy moaned as Severus took control over their movements. Severus pushed Remus on his back, laying half on top of him gently. He ran his hands up Remus' sides as he pushed his shirt up. Remus arched his neck to the side and whimpered under his lover, pushing his hips upwards to meet Severus. The dark haired boy pulled back for a moment, looking into Remus' deep blue eyes and softened his own features. Remus was certainly taller but still smaller in weight compared to him. He was beautiful and fragile.

"Gods, I want you."

"I'm yours, Sev. Always."

Severus growled and leaned down, placing his lips on the pale flesh of his neck and sucked on Remus causing the smaller boy to yelp and writhe under him. Remus reached up and allowed his hands to explore Severus' taut muscles, grasping him tightly. Severus took Remus' slender wrist and pinned him down with his hands above his head while he mounted him. He thrust his hips roughly against Remus and swallowed hard. Remus whispered softly, "What if someone sees us?"

"It's the middle of the night. I want you right here, right now, under the stars."

Remus' heart rate quickened and chewed his lower lip. He had never been penetrated before and closed his eyes tight. He trembled and nodded, "Claim me, then."

"I'll be gentle." Severus ripped open Remus' shirt and placed a trail of soft kisses down his body, breathing heavily against the exposed flesh above his belt buckle. He took Remus' hips into his hands and pulled him forward while kissing the small abdomen in front of him. He fumbled with Remus' belt buckle and unbuttoned his trousers, freeing the werewolf's manhood. Remus stretched his arms out and grasped the blanket tight in his fingers, "Oh god." Remus wiggled his hips back and forth when Severus engulfed Remus deep inside his mouth. The tip of Remus' cock hit the back of Severus' throat.

"Severus! Gods, Severus! I'm going to ...AH!" Severus smirked to himself, squeezing Remus' tight arse and allowed his fingers to find Remus virgin orifice. He pressed in a finger gently and sucked on Remus hungrily. The sensations were unlike anything Remus had ever felt in his life. The small whimpers escaping Remus' mouth stirred Severus' own desires. He pulled off of Remus and directed him to turn over on his stomach. He cast a quick lubrication charm and inserted another finger, working on loosening up his virgin boyfriend. Remus settled on his hands and knees, pushing his bottom up higher for Severus. He quivered when the fingers retreated and he heard Severus' zipper and then the belt buckle hitting the blanket behind him. He turned his head around to steal a glance at his lover, pushing his bottom up slightly more.

Severus' breath hitched at the site of Remus submitting to him. He wrapped his long fingers around his throbbing cock, guiding the bulbous head at the entrance. Finally, he pushed in slowly and Remus bowed his head between his arms, taking his boyfriend and trying not to clench. Severus rubbed the small of Remus' back soothingly to reassure him. He gently pushed in further and further, containing his desire to push in to the hilt. He didn't want to break the beautiful creature on his knees before him. Severus bit his lower lip at the sight of Remus' back muscles tensing under the moon's light.

"God, you are so beautiful," Severus said as he pushed in slowly deeper and deeper. He situated himself on his knees behind Remus and placed his hands on the other boy's hips to steady both of them. He quickened his pace as he pumped Remus, the punishing thrusts making Remus throw his head back and the long pony trail resting between his shoulder blades. Severus took hold of the soft hair and pulled Remus head back with one hand while keeping his other hand on his hip. Severus rode him fiercely, claiming his lover and filling him with his throbbing cock. Remus spread his thighs out a bit and pushed back on Severus, accepting all that he gave him. The girth of Severus' cock was overwhelming but he wanted this...he had to take it. He reached his hand on his own cock and stroked his lengthy penis. Remus' entire body tensed as he came, his bottom clenching around Severus buried deep inside. The sensations drove Severus' mind to another level and dug his fingernails deep into Remus' flesh. He rose a hand up and let it fall with a sharp slap on the moving bottom beneath him. He released his essence inside Remus with a forceful rumble. He leaned forward while moving, slowing his pace down, and releasing fully deep in the walls of Remus.

Severus leaned down, kissing the space between Remus' shoulder blades. "Gods, you are amazing."

"Uh huh..." Remus laid flat on his stomach, unable to articulate more than two syllables. Severus laid beside his lover and ran his fingers over the spent boy beside him. "Are you all right, love?"

"I'm...fine...sore...fine..." Remus said through deep breaths. Severus smiled and pulled Remus closer. He weakly raised his wand and performed a quick cleansing spell on both of them.

"I am going to miss you so much, Remmy."

Remus curled up on Severus' chest and sighed happily when the dark boy protectively wrapped his arms around him. "I'm going to miss you, too. I love you, Sev."

"I love you, too."

"Never would have thought any of this would ever have happened."

Severus smiled and nodded. "Who knew that we'd be friends, much less lovers?"

"I would have it no other way."

"Do you think your parents will be all right with...this?" Severus asked while motioning his hand between them.

"I'm sure it won't be a problem. I mean, my dad is a bit old fashioned. He accepted my being a werewolf. Why not me being gay?"

"If you feel it'll be all right, then it is your decision to tell or not."

"It'll be okay. He's a good man down deep."

"Let's spend the rest of the night here. Thank you for giving yourself to me by the way. It's such an honor being your first."

"First and, I hope, last. I do love you."

"I know, love," Severus said with an impish grin.

Remus chuckled at Severus' comment. "Such a Severus thing to say."

"You would have it no other way, Wolf."

Remus rolled his eyes, "Bat."

Severus reached a hand around and smacked Remus' naked backside playfully.

##########

Remus, Severus, and the Marauders stepped off the train with their trunks. Remus wrapped his hand into Severus' and looked around for his parents. Severus clenched his jaw, not feeling comfortable at the packed train station. Remus looked at his lover and asked, "Where is your mum?"

"Mum usually doesn't come. I can see myself back home."

"Oh, okay. Oh, there's your parents, Prongs," Remus pointed and James smiled.

"I'll see you soon, Moony. Have a great summer," James said and waved them off. "You too, Snape."

"I guess I'll go now. I see mother," Sirius groaned and rolled his eyes. "Don't do anything this summer I wouldn't do."

"That leaves an open agenda of things," Remus said with a chuckle and waved him off.

"I see my parents, too. See you in a few months, guys." Peter pulled on his trunk and left Severus alone with Remus.

"I hope they didn't forget me," Remus said with a nervous smile. Severus stood in front of Remus and brushed his hand on his lover's cheek. "It'd be impossible for anyone to forget you."

"You're too sweet."

"Don't say that too loud."

"Still worried about appearances?"

"Possibly a little," Severus said with a smirk and stood directly in front of Remus. He leaned forward and gave Remus a kiss. They broke apart when they heard someone clearing their throat behind them. Remus looked up at the older man. Severus turned around and saw a man that had Remus' eyes and features. Severus stood in front of the older man and nodded, "Mr. Lupin?"

"I'm John Lupin here to pick up my son. Remus, are you ready?"

"Sure, dad. I was just saying goodbye to Severus. I'd like you to meet him. He's my boyfriend," Remus said with bright eyes and looked between him and Severus.

"Severus, is it?"

"Yes, Sir," Severus replied.

"And you two are in a...relationship?"

"Yes, Dad. We've been together for a few months."

John arched a brow and nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, we must be headed along now."

"Where is Mum?"

"She's sick, in the hospital, and couldn't come along."

"Is she all right? I didn't know she was in the hospital."

"She has come down with pneumonia. She'll be in the hospital for awhile but should be fine. The doctors are taking good care of her."

"Oh, can we go see her?"

"We need to go home first. Come on." Severus reached his hand out to shake John's. The older Lupin looked at Severus' hand for a moment and finally shook it after hesitating.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll see you later Sev," Remus said and leaned forward to quickly kiss him goodbye. Severus arched a brow when he saw the scowl across the elder Lupin's face.

"Remus. Now."

"Yes, Dad. Love you, Sev."

"I said 'now', young man." Remus arched his neck at his father's tone. He waved to Severus and followed his dad. Severus watched the fleeting backs of the pair and raised a suspicious eyebrow.

########

The car ride back to the Lupin residence was one in silence. Remus looked over at his father's fingers around the steering wheel and he noted his knuckles turning white. He looked up at his father's face and saw that his jaw was set tightly. He cleared his throat for a moment and said softly, "It's good to be back home, Dad. I've missed you." John made a disapproving sound and looked at his son for a moment before turning his attentions back to the road.

"Dad? Are you all right?"

"We'll talk when we get home, boy."

"Have I done some-"

"When we get home."

"Yes, Sir." Remus slouched in the passenger seat and looked at the fleeting trees. He looked at the odometer for a moment and noticed his father was going well over the speed limit. Remus swallowed loudly and closed his eyes. He had a very bad feeling about this...

When John pulled into the driveway, he put the car in park and turned off the engine. He cleared his throat again and wrapped his fingers tight around the wheel.

"Go to your room and wait for me, boy."

"Dad? What's wrong?"

"Go to your room right now and wait for me."

Remus inhaled deeply and furrowed his brow. The last time he had been ordered such a thing was when he stole a piece of chocolate and then lied about it. He was shy of being eight that time and his dad punished him. But what had he done wrong this time?

"Dad? What have I done wrong?"

"Boy. If you don't get your ass in your room right now, it'll be worse."

"I don't understand, dad."

"Remus John Lupin. Get your scrawny little ass to your room and don't make me tell you again."

"Dad, please. I'm sorry. I-I-"

"Still a stuttering mess that can't follow a simple instruction. Fine, you don't want to do this the easy way," John got out of the car and forgot to turn off the car's headlight. Remus thought his dad should get that headlight repaired. It'd be difficult for his dad to see at night with just one headlight. Remus looked at his large shadow cast on the house as he moved in front of the vehicle and to the passenger side. He slung the door open and grabbed Remus by the scruff of the neck. He yanked his son out of the car , walking him across the front yard, and pulled him through the house. He pushed Remus to the center of the bedroom he hadn't seen since Christmas Holidays. Remus raised his hands up in surrender, his voice shaking as he pleaded with the older man. Surely to Merlin this was a dream. His dad loved him and supported him through his lycanthropy. He even made him a special room to transform. He knew his Dad loved him. Right?

"D-da-da-dad?"

"You, boy. You embarrass me by kissing a boy in front of everyone at the train station. I didn't raise you to become a gay boy. It's already bad enough I have to hide your secret of being a werewolf. Now you're off snogging boys openly!"

"Dad? Dad? I don't understand. I thought you loved me. What are you going to do to me? _I love you_," Remus asked as he watched his dad approaching him. John moved his fingers to his belt buckle and started to slip the thick strap through the loops. Remus eyed his father's actions and stepped back. His back hit the wall and he looked up at his dad towering over him.

"Please, Dad. Daddy. Don't, you don't have to do this." Remus winced. He hadn't called his father 'daddy' in years but he didn't know what was going on. He had never seen his father so enraged at him before. Was he doing wrong?

"I can't cure you from being a werewolf but I'll be damned if I let you waste your life away. I'll cure you from this-this perverse disease."

"I'm not p-p-perverse. I love Severus."

John's face turned bright red and he reached forward, grabbing Remus and threw him on the bed face down. Remus clenched the blue duvet in his fingers tightly and looked out the window. The car's one headlight shining through his room. He looked up at his dad while laying flat on his stomach. He swallowed hard and his dad moved to his side, rising the belt and lashing out at him while he held Remus down by the back of his neck. He contacted his back and bottom callously. Remus yelped at each strike, "No, please! I didn't do anything wrong. Stop!"

"You will cease this relationship or whatever you call it with that-that Severus! You will not be gay!"

Remus laid weakly across the bed and cried into the blanket. "I love you Dad. Please, please. I love him, too! I don't understand."

"Who are you? You're not my son. You've changed! Turned into a little slut!"

"I haven't changed! I'm n-n-not a s-sl-slut!" Remus tried to crawl away from the lashings but his father pushed him down harder, holding him. He turned Remus over and looked at the tear stained face of his son. He saw the tears coming from Remus' blue eyes and lifted his hand, slapping him across the right cheek. "Stop your crying and take it like a man! You deserve this, boy."

Remus stared into his father's face, shaken by what he was doing to him. The car's light illuminating the older man's rage. He rubbed his face tenderly and yelped, "Dad? Please stop. I'm s-s-sorry."

John looked at his son and felt the fire rage deep within him. He couldn't allow his only son to be this. He couldn't. Remus was his only son and he'd beat this out of him if he had to. He didn't take in account how much he outweighed the smaller boy as he straddled him, not letting him up. He had to cure him of this disease. The son who'd already be ostracized for his lycanthropy. Remus let the tears of hurt, pain, and confusion fall down his cheek with every utterance of revulsion his father hurled at him and fist.

Remus took in a deep breath when his father finally got off of him. He curled up in the fetal position and covered his face with his hands. Remus flinched at the sound of the door slamming shut and curled close to his pillow. He pushed himself from the bed and walked limply towards the mirror in his room. He looked at the bruise forming on his face. The headlight casting light on it and the boy bowed his head while the tears continued. The pain in his frail body was overwhelming but not as excruciating as that in his heart. He never thought his dad would do this to him. He knew what he felt for Severus but he also loved his dad. How on earth did things get so jaded? Remus knew what he said to his dad was true that he hadn't changed. However, he knew that he wasn't the same.

TBC~

#######

_**A/N: A few people wanted a continuation to the story. I have a reason for the abuse scene to go with the story (I hated putting Remus through that) but it is necessary to go along with the story line, unfortunately. **_

_**Reviews and suggestions are encouraged. Thanks so much!**_


	12. Thunder

_**Thunder**_

_**Warning: Loads of angst in this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own them...but I do have an extra box of tissues...*slides them over to you*...**_

############

Remus opened his eyes slowly and buried his face in the pillow, throwing the blanket over his head. He felt every muscle in his body ache and the tenderness of his face. He didn't want to move from the spot and wished to the Powers that Be he was back in his Gryffindor dormitory. Last night took its toll on him and to make matter worse, the Full Moon was tomorrow night. He sighed and closed his eyes again. It seemed everything went from wonderful to dreadful in a matter of hours. Dumbledore seemed to give Severus and himself his blessing. Even his marauding friends accepted them. They still felt uneasy around Severus but at least they tolerated their relationship.

He would have never fathomed his own flesh and blood doing this to him. The man that loved him and showed him various defense techniques. The man that showed him how to ride a broom, albeit he never had a strong suit for such things but he learned the basics. He wanted his mum badly at the moment. She'd surely accept him. Maybe. He thought the same of his father. He peeked out from under the blue coverlet and saw that it was nearly ten o'clock in the morning.

_He rested his cheek on the pillow and sighed. He closed his eyes and recalled his father hoisting him on his shoulders when he was so much younger. Before he was a student at Hogwarts, his father took the time to ensure he was loved and protected. He regularly took him to the park and they played on the monkey bars together. Remus stood on the bars all the way to the top and started to cry. He had climbed too high and he hugged the bar tight in his small hands. He closed his eyes and trembled. "Daddy! Daddy!"_

_John looked over and ran to his son. He held out his arms, "Remus, open your eyes. Son, you'll be ok."_

_"I'm scared, Daddy."_

_"I know, baby. I'm coming." John started his climb to the top of the bars and wrapped a strong arm around Remus. He held him close and made his way back down to the gravel. _

_"I'm s-s-so-sorry, Daddy-"_

_"It's all right, Remmy. It's all fine. I got you now." John rubbed his six year old's back tenderly. "I won't let anything harm you."_

Remus sighed and felt a tear escape his deep, blue eyes. He remembered his father's promise and took it to heart. He had spent the last five years of his life receiving mostly O's and E's in his classes. He was a well-read young man, he could perform complex spells, yet he couldn't wrap his mind around the current facts before him. The man that he had grown to love and trust to protect him was not the same man he remembered. Remus pulled his clenched fists to his chest, trembling and sobbed into the pillow.

He tilted his head to the side and heard thundering footsteps approaching his room. He swallowed hard when the door opened and saw his father's tall figure holding a piece of parchment.

"Remus John Lupin!"

Remus lifted his head from the pillow and rested on his elbows, keeping his eyes on his father. John looked at the black eye on his son' face and the drying tears for a moment but promptly chose to ignore them. He stepped to the side of the bed and put the letter on the pillow. "Young man, do you care to enlighten me as to what that is?"

Remus squinted to see from his half awakened eyes. He read the letter and felt his spirit plummet. The progress pertaining to his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy lay before him. It had his grades, attendance, _and_ mischief that he had gotten into this year.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Lupin, _

_We are writing to inform you Remus' progress throughout his time as a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. He is doing remarkably well. He has earned the following grades:_

_Potions: A_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Transfiguration: O_

_Charms: O_

_Astronomy: E_

_History of Magic: O_

_Herbology: E_

_Muggle Studies: O _

_Mr. Lupin regularly attends courses and is excused for the classes he misses due to his condition. He has made a remarkable improvement in his Potion's course. It has been an honor and privilege instructing young Mr. Lupin for the 1975-1976 school year and has successfully completed all the requirements to begin his sixth year. _

_As far as his behaviour is concerned, he had a month's session of detentions to serve alongside Mr. Severus Snape when they left the school grounds in the spring without permission. The matter has been dealt with and the boys have assured me that they will never do so again. Mr. Remus Lupin will be allowed to keep his prefect duties upon arrival for the next term in the 1976-1977 school year. _

_We look forward to seeing him. Enjoy your Summer Holidays. _

_Best Wishes,_

_A. Dumbledore._

_Headmaster._

"It looks like I've gotten mostly O's, Dad. That's good, right?"

"Don't try to sway my attentions from the latter part of your progress report, boy. You left the school grounds with _Severus_. You didn't tell me about that," John said as he snatched the letter from him. "And you also received this letter this morning. Let me read it to you:

_'My dearest Remmy. I've only been away from you for a day but I miss you already. I hope to see you soon. I can't wait for next year. Don't worry, I'll help you again in Potions and hopefully get you to an "E". I'll continue working on the potion for your lycanthropy. _

_Write to me soon. _

_Love, Sev.'" _

"Dad, you shouldn't be reading my personal letters."

"How dare you tell me what I can and cannot do in my own house! Do you pay the mortgage?"

"I-I didn't mean it l-li-like that, S-Sir!"

"I don't know what's gotten into you, boy. You're leaving school grounds with that boy and he's sending you love letters! He knows you're a werewolf, too." Remus groaned and let his face fall into the pillow, pulling the blanket back over his head. He felt the covers ripping from him. He looked up and saw the blanket in his dad's hand. John threw it to the floor and started to unbuckle his belt again. "I'm putting you back in line, boy."

Remus' eyes widened and he went to move. "Don't you move an inch. Lay back on your stomach!"

"Dad, please. Not again. Tomorrow is the full moon and I-I already am in p-pa-pain."

"Lay face down or I'll make you," John said while he doubled the belt over. "Now!"

Remus felt his body wavering and he laid back down, burying his face in the pillow. John reached forward and hooked his fingers in Remus' sleeping pants, yanking them down along with his boxers. He pushed up Remus' shirt and folded it into the collar. John lifted the belt over his head and continually lashed the leather down on his son. Remus winced as the thick leather struck his defenseless backside. He bit down on the pillow to muffle his yelps.

"You're sneaking off with your little _boyfriend_. You told him about you being a werewolf!"

"He isn't going to tell! AHHHHH DAD! STOP!"

"You aren't going to tell me what to do. You're under my roof! My rules, boy!" John bellowed as he struck Remus repeatedly. The young teenager sobbed into his pillow. He'd already been punished for leaving the grounds. He made good grades. What in the bloody hell was going on?

"Dad...please...I can't...it hurts..." Remus begged for mercy, grasping the sheets tighter in his fingers. He laid weakly as his father's belt relentlessly contacted his back, backside, and thighs. He was sure the thrashing would never end.

"And you think it doesn't hurt having a gay son? A gay werewolf as my son?! I've spent years protecting you and you're running around like a feral creature. Screwing and snogging boys!"

"He's the _only_ boy I've kissed or been with," Remus whimpered into the pillow through his tears. "I love him no matter what he is. He's a good Slytherin."

"And a Slytherin?!" John let the belt fly higher and harder on the trembling backside. "You will cease this now! You will write him a letter and break up with him while you're under my roof! Do you understand?!"

"Ma-Maybe I won't live under your r-roof."

"What did you say, boy?"

Remus pushed himself up on his elbows and looked at his father. "I said maybe I won't live under your roof."

"You've nowhere to go."

"Better than being beaten to a bloody pulp."

John reached down and grabbed Remus by the collar of his shirt. He held the boy close to his face and the hateful look in his eyes terrified Remus, "Get out of my house."

"Dad-"

"You are no son of mine. Get out of my house, now."

"Dad-"

"Pack your belongings and don't call me that anymore."

"You don't mean that."

John pushed Remus back into the wall and turned to walk out of the room. He let his hand rest on the door knob before he said, "You have an hour to pack your things and leave."

Remus slid down the wall and winced at the pain in his back. He laid his forehead on the top of his knees, hugging them close to his body while he sobbed. He had to find somewhere to transform by tomorrow night and had no idea where to go. He pulled himself up and held on to the wall. He removed his sleeping clothes and looked at himself in the mirror. He had one hell of a black eye and bloody lip. There were belt welts all over his body. He turned around and saw the multiple imprints of his father's belt buckle painted across his back.

Remus inhaled deeply and packed his trunk with the few belongings he had unpacked. He rubbed his face, exhausted. He threw on a pair of worn jeans and t-shirt, picking up his comb and brushed his hair. He grasped the handle of his trunk and took one last look at his room. The last twenty four hours was mixed with every emotion imaginable and he had not one inclination on how to deal with any of it. He frowned and took the parchments from his bed. He read over Severus' elegant handwriting. He shoved them into his pocket and left his room. He stood for a moment and put his wand in his back pocket. He slowly walked through his childhood home and looked in the kitchen. John sat at the table with his face in his hands. Remus stood at the doorway and walked a few steps closer to his father, "D-da-dad?"

"I see you're really leaving."

"You told me to."

John looked at the swelling black eye. Remus was the spitting image of his father-save his nose and eyes. Those were his mother's. Remus looked at the floor. He let another tear escape his eyes, just as expressive as they'd always been. John nodded and sat up straight in the kitchen chair. He nervously fumbled for a cigarette and lit it. "I did."

"Da-"

"I also told you not to call me that any more, boy."

Remus clenched his jaw and put his free hand on his heart. "I jus-just wan-want-"

"Your hour's almost up, boy. Say what you need to say and leave."

"I jus-just want to tell you. Da-" Remus didn't know what else to call the man. He looked up at the ceiling and prayed to any god that would take a moment to listen to see him through this. "I know you said not to call you that but you are my Dad. I hope you can forgive me, I really do. I love you. I don't understand any of this, I really don't and I'm not dense. If I never see you again, you must know one thing."

"What's that?"

"I already forgave you for all of this. I don't hate you, I'm just confused as hell. I'm gay and you're going to have to accept that. You know I never go into any decision half cocked. I mean that. I don't know where I'm going or who I'm going to but if you ever want-if you ever... Just let me know."

"I see. Remus, let me make something clear."

"Yes?"

"As long as you continue down this path, you're not my son. I'm _ashamed_ of you."

Remus dropped his head and it took every bit of his soul not to fall to his knees and weep. He nodded slowly and looked at his father once more, "I understand, Sir." And he turned to leave his parents' house. He hesitated before he shut the door. He made it to the end of his block and the entire journey seemed to be in a slow daze. Remus finally stopped and moved to sit on his trunk. The lanky boy lifted his hands up to his face and rested his elbows on his knees. Thunder rolled and the lightning flashed through the sky but the werewolf was oblivious to it. He felt the rain drops fall on his head and down his cheek, mixing in with the tears that fell from his eyes. Another sound of the thunder shook across the small town in Manchester. Remus wasn't sure if the sound was the thunder or the sound of his heart breaking clean in two.

TBC~~~~

####

_A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews Annabeth and Sunshine. Hope all of you like this chapter...I intend on making Remus...safe again. Said reviews made me update a bit quicker than normal ...just saying...*hint hint*. Much love xoxoxox_


	13. As It Seems

_**As It Seems**_

_**Summary: Nothing is ever as it seems...**_

_**Warnings: None really to mention. Of course, SS/RL being in a M/M relationship but you already knew that. :-)**_

_**Disclaimer: All HP characters are solely J.K. Rowling's. Therefore, I don't own them. **_

###########################

Remus curled up on his trunk after shrugging off his outer cloak and used it as a make shift blanket. He closed his eyes tight and pulled it up to his neck for warmth. The rain finally stopped but it made the night air much cooler. The young werewolf opened his eyes and stared blankly into the sky, the park was vacant but he barely noticed the sun preparing to set. He contemplated how everything is never as it seems and he was far too tired to fall asleep. The man that held him in his arms when he was so much younger, comforted him after Greyback's attack and swore no one would ever hurt him, and even encouraged him to go to Hogwarts. Remus was relatively doubtful to even attend and protested anxiously. John told him that no matter what happens, that people will see how bright and clever Remus really was. He would be the one boy to prove all of them wrong. Remus couldn't see how anyone could accept him. Of course, his father told him to not publicize his secret but to strengthen himself. He told Remus that no matter what happened, he'd always be proud of him. It didn't make sense. John Lupin was a man that stood by his family at all cost. He was a member of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. He had come home, from what Remus could recall, after the attack vowing that he will not let anyone try to put his son down. It didn't add up. One sentence rang in his mind as he laid atop his trunk that his father said many years ago: "I don't care what he turns out to be, I'll love that boy. He's my son and no one will ever hurt him!" Remus furrowed his brow at the memory. He shivered and closed his eyes, feeling another tear fall from his eye.

The truth was that he had less than twenty fours now to find a place to safely transform. He wouldn't hurt anyone and he knew the stakes were high. If he wasn't confined, he would be a danger. Surely to Merlin his father knew that. Why unleash his son into the wild knowing that? Was being a homosexual truly that horrible?

He jumped when a hand touched his shoulder and sprung to his feet, holding his wand out at the ready. Remus tilted his head and arched a brow, "Sev?"

"Remmy? What are you doing here?"

"I-I. Sev. What-How did you get here?"

"I live just up the road at Spinner's End. My mum needed me to run a few late errands for her. What are you doing here?"

"I live...used to live in Prestwich."

"You really shouldn't be in Heaton at this time of night. What's wrong, Remus?" Severus gasped when his eyes met Remus'. He stepped closer and put his fingers underneath Remus' chin, lifting the boy's face upwards. "Why do you have a black eye? Has someone hurt you?"

"Sev. I-my dad. He-"

"Remus. Did he do this to you?"

Remus couldn't speak. He stood before Severus and let all his defenses crumble to the ground, the tears falling just as hard as the rain not long ago. Severus clenched his jaw and put the bags on the ground, wrapping his arms around Remus. He hugged him tight and stroked his fingers through the wet mess of light, brown hair.

"He didn't take to the news of us as well as I thought he would-as well as I'd hoped. I can't go back."

"I am so sorry, Rems. So very sorry."

"I don't understand. He understands my disease. Why, Sev?"

Severus steeled himself to be strong and wrapped his arms around Remus, he leaned back and kissed Remus on the forehead. The younger boy nuzzled into the crook of Severus' neck and trembled. "I don't know, babe. I really don't know." Severus' eyes trailed to the makeshift bed Remus created for himself. "Were you going to sleep here tonight?"

"I've nowhere to go. I transform tomorrow. I'm so scared. I don't mean to sound so weak but I-"

"Hush. You've had a lot happen. You're coming home with me, okay?"

"What of your parents? Won't your dad-"

"My father has long since gone and my mother won't mind. I've already told her and she's happy for us."

"I don't want to be an imposition."

"You're my boyfriend and best friend. I will hear of no further protests."

Remus simply nodded his head, knowing he had no other choice but had hopes that what Severus said was true. As they boys gathered up their belongings, Remus felt an ice chill run down his spine. He thought that maybe he was catching a cold from being out in the rain all day. Usually more perceptive, he didn't feel a pair of eyes from behind a cluster of trees. The eyes watched the pair of boys walking off towards the north of town and the larger of the pair forced a throaty hum.

"You've done well, McNair."

"He has no inclination of anything. I assure you, Greyback."

"He will be forced to join our side and what's more, so will the darker one. I feel the hatred radiating from him. So intoxicating, the power that comes from him."

"Killing two birds with one stone, then?"

"John Lupin disgraced me long ago and that bite was meant for him. What better way to complete my revenge than by completely seizing his only son from him."

McNair arched a brow and tilted his head. He had a sharp, short tongue but he kept it at bay. The truth was he couldn't stand Greyback, the filthy wolf. Voldemort wanted him to begin the recruitment of as many loyal subjects as possible and ordered him to assist Fenrir in what he required. He longed to be in his Dark Lord's good graces so he agreed.

"The Lupins are still at St. Mungo's?" Greyback growled.

"Yes. The wife has taken ill and the letter that John sent to Lupin has been destroyed. He is far too distraught from his 'father's'...harsh treatment, as you can see, to question anything."

"How did you get the letter?"

"I've told you. I have station at the Ministry and work near John Lupin in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures as an apprentice executioner and I have extra duties to the office. He wished that the letter to be sent and handed it to me to owl to young Lupin after the news of his wife's illness. It was quite uncomplicated."

"It explains how you easily acquired his hair for the polyjuice potion."

McNair took in a deep breath, attempting to control his temper at the asinine questions. He rubbed his temples and nodded, "Of course, Greyback."

"Good. The plan has come together nicely."

"He is broken, Greyback. I assure you, I showed no mercy on the fil-"

"And as my cub, I will tend to him. The boy is not filth. He is simply misguided and he will come to our side." Greyback's smile was eerie. McNair gazed up at the tall creature and noticed the evil leer. Greyback rose a finger to his fang, tapping it menacingly as he questioned, "What if he refuses?"

"I have ways of being quite..persuasive, Greyback. Don't underestimate me."

"I know you can be ruthless. Do you know who the other boy is?"

"He was a second year when I finished Hogwarts. I believe his name is Severus. Severus Snape."

"Do you know much of him?"

"He was a Slytherin and talented in potions. The boy kept mostly to himself aside from being in Malfoy's good graces for some reason."

"Ah, I see. Well, perhaps we will be able to recruit two new ones to the Dark Lord's side, then."

"It's possible. I can find out where his residence is and we can begin our work."

"You do not think my cub will seek out his father?"

"After what was said, I see no reason for him to. Do not worry."

Greyback nodded, "Let's return to the Dark Lord with our report. I hope he is pleased."

"As do I," McNair whispered and prepared to touch the dark mark with his wand. Greyback had to settle for simply apparating to the Death Eater's lair and held the hope of one day being allowed to bear the mark.

##########

Remus and Severus walked quietly to Spinner's End. Severus held his mum's bags in one hand and clasped his fingers around Remus' hand with the other. He noticed the slight limp that his lover had while he attempted to keep his balance. If he ever saw Remus' father again, he would make him pay for this he vowed. Remus didn't deserve this treatment. They broke their hands hold so Severus could open the door to the dark house.

"It's not much but it is home, Remus."

"I think it looks wonderful, Sev."

"I'll introduce you to my mum and then I'll help you settle into my room."

"Thank you very much. I didn't expect anyone to find me."

"Trust me, I didn't expect to see you either." Severus smiled as they walked through the door and heard his mother in the sitting room. She had the Victrola on while she did some last minute cleaning for the day. Severus and Remus put their bags down as they watched her dancing around the room with a broom, sweeping the hardwood floors. Remus tilted his head and felt an honest smile form on his lips. The woman reminded him of his own mother the way she swayed to the music. She had good taste as he listened to the song she played. He recognized the tune from the _Beatles-Twist and Shout_. Severus chuckled when his mum spun around and stopped suddenly at the sight of him and Remus.

"In good spirits, Mum?"

"Oh. Sorry, Severus. I didn't realize we had company," she said while she put the broom down and wiped her palms on her work dress. She turned the music off and walked forward to stand in front of her son and friend.

"Care to introduce me?"

"Good evening, Ma'am. I'm Remus Lupin. It is a pleasure to meet you," Remus said as he bowed his head to her respectfully.

"Oh, so you're Severus'-" Remus closed his eyes. He braced himself for an onslaught of insults and scorn, "boyfriend. It's wonderful to meet you, my dear boy."

Remus arched a brow and breathed in, "Ma'am?"

Severus watched the exchange and bit his lower lip. The Remus he saw before him wasn't even the boy he knew three days ago. The boy who was full of life, mischief, and bliss. Remus rose his eyes to meet Severus' mother's and she gasped, "Bless. What happened?"

"I-I'm-"

Severus swallowed hard to contain his temper, "His father didn't take the news so well of our engagement, Mum."

"You poor thing. Severus, please go to my study and retrieve the healing potions and the salves. I'll take care of Remus in the kitchen." She ordered her son and took Remus gently by the hand to lead him into the kitchen. "My name is Ellie. Now, you take a seat right there and we'll fix you up."

"Thank you, Ma'am."

"You can call me Ellie or Mum or whatever you like. I'd rather you not call me "Ma'am", makes me feel old," she said as she pressed her hand to the young man's forehead. "You're burning up." Remus sighed and leaned his head into the gentle hand. Severus walked into the kitchen and set the potion phials on the table.

"He's gotten a fever. I hope you brought the pepper up potion, Sev."

"Yes, Mum. He was out in the rain all day."

"Bless. Well, we're going to take care of Remus immediately. How are you feeling, sweetie?"

"Weak and tired. Hungry."

"Well, take off your shirt for me so I can clean you up and I'll start tending to your lacerations."

"Mum is something of a potion's expert and Medi-Witch."

"I was a long time ago but never lost the passion for it. It helps to have such knowledge when you're a mother," she smiled affectionately towards her son. Ellie turned to Remus with the water basin in her hands to lay on the table. She grasped a washcloth and dipped it into the water, moving to Remus' back. Her heart dropped to her feet at the site of the numerous cuts and bruises painting the pale skin. Remus bowed his head and bit his lower lip, the water stinging as she cleaned him. She looked towards Severus with soft deep, brown eyes and swallowed hard. Ellie knew those marks as she tended to the same kind that Severus bore before Dumbledore stepped in to help rid them of the man she married.

"Sweetheart, I'll be as gentle as I can be."

"It's all right, Ms. Ellie."

"Severus, start giving Remus the potions that he needs and I'll put the salve on his back for him to offset infections."

"Yes, Mum." Severus took the potions and sat next to Remus. He gently helped him drink them, noting Remus' hand trembling. He gently stroked Remus' free hand with his thumb. "They'll make you feel better, love."

Remus drank the last potion and started to feel more like himself. He leaned forward, resting his head on the table as she rubbed the salve into his back. "I want to thank you both so much for helping me. You don't have to-"

"Nonsense, dear boy. You can stay here as long as you like. You'll be safe."

"I truly don't wish to be a burden."

"Remus. My Mum said you can stay and so you will. You're not a burden. Why did your dad do these things?"

"It all happened so fast, Sev. I really don't know."

"It's very hard to understand what makes a man do this to his own flesh and blood. I know, Remus," Ellie chimed in.

"I don't understand at all. My dad has always been protective over me. Even when I was-" Remus' heart dropped and he opened his eyes to Severus. Ellie finished applying the last of the salve and bandages to Remus' back. She cleaned off the table and took a seat beside Remus.

"When you were what, dear heart?"

Remus pulled his arms up on the table and buried his face in them. He knew as soon as he told her, he would be tossed out on his backside. There was no way to hide it. He would transform tomorrow and he already felt the pull of the moon. His head ached as much as his heart, even with the calming and soothing potions she and Severus had just given him.

"Ms. Ellie. Ma'am-"

She tilted her head and put a hand on the back of Remus' head, gently petting him. "What is it, dear?"

Severus patted Remus' arm gently, encouraging him. Remus took in a deep breath and confessed, "I'm a werewolf."

"I know and it's all right, Remus."

"What?" Remus asked.

"She's fine with it, love."

"Did you tell her?"

"No, he didn't. I saw the mark on your shoulder. Don't you fret because you are welcome in our home. Now, let's have a nice supper and then put you to bed. You need your rest."

Remus lifted his head slowly, looking between Severus and Ms. Ellie. "Are you sure?"

"I won't let you go back out there tonight or any other night alone. You're important to my son. I can see how happy you make him and you're a charming lad."

"Where will I transform tomorrow?"

"We have a basement and I know how to raise the wards. You will be safe down there and you won't get out."

Remus shook his head in disbelief, "I don't know how to begin to thank either of you."

"You're safe now, love. I promise." Severus looked into Remus bright, blue eyes and leaned over to kiss him gently on the cheek. "No one will ever harm you again if I can help it."

Ellie smiled and patted his shoulder gently, moving her way to the stove to retrieve the pot of beef stew and moved it to the table. Severus set the table with the bowls and beverages. She sat down at her place and rose her finger up quite motherly, "I do have one rule. None of those little pranks you two pulled together will be allowed in my home. I got the letter Albus sent this morning. Really, you two are quite a pair."

Remus blushed and Severus chuckled, "We promise, Mum."

"Good. Now, eat up and we'll get you boys settled into your room." Ellie looked at Remus and nodded, "Welcome to our humble home, Remus."

"Thank you for having me." Remus felt his cheek twinge and the relief that this problem had been solved. However, he didn't know how to deal with the fact that the man he grew up with and admired put him in this position. He twirled his silver earring and closed his eyes, savoring the beef stew. He was safe and sound but his soul was torn. He loved his father and wished he could gain some form of understanding at where he went wrong.

#########

_**TBC~**_

_**A/N: So, Remus is safe with Severus again. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and looking to post more in the near future. Finally done with my college work and got the Associate's Degree now so that frees up my time a lot now. :) **_

_**Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows. They do mean a lot and are highly appreciated. Hope you'll leave a review if you liked it. **_


End file.
